The Rise of Overlord Vulcan Side-Story!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Side story of Overlord Vulcan: read as you learn about the Mystics, and where they came from. Once you know about them, read about the adventures of a young Mystic-Knight, who goes by the name of Erebus. Full Summary Within! M to be safe... PLEASE REVIEW, AS THEY DO HELP ME...
1. Prologue: The Beginning!

_**The Rise of Overlord Vulcan Side-Story:**_

 _ **The Mystics!**_

 _ **By Dark Dragen.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Whilst this is a Side-Story to Overlord Vulcan, which means it'll be an original story with many new plots and OCs, they'll have elements from both Harry Potter and Fairy Tail.

I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this.

Neither do I own Fairy Tail any of the characters, plots, spells or anything else that's connected to the Fairy Tail comic/movies/anime; they all belong to Hiro Mashima and anyone else who connected to anime/movies. I don't even earn any money from this.

 _ **Summary:**_ Side story of Overlord Vulcan: read as you learn about the Mystics, and where they came from. Once you know about them, read about the adventures of a young Mystic-Knight, who goes by the name of Erebus. Read as Erebus goes by doing his everyday duties, when one day it all changes when he was investigating a crime. This crime would change everything, and would lead him on an adventure that'll change everything, and if he doesn't resolve the problem, it could end the world as he knows it.

Can Erebus and a small group of Mystics, stop the world ending as they know it, or well they fail and everything as they know it end? Read to find out. Suspects a few twists and turns… __

 _ **Warnings:**_ OC Central, Unknown: this is a brand new story to me, a light side story that I never done before with new characters and plots, which means I'm writing this as I go along. All I can tell you is that they'll be Strong Language and some Violence, other than that I don't know what will happen. I can also inform you that at times you'll see parts that you would have seen in the main story. These scenes well only happen if Erebus and Harry are in it together, and important to the plot.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This story came about when I was asking for OCs for the main story, I don't remember who, but they asked about if I would do a side story to add these new OCs so we can see them at least once. After some thought, I decided I would try it out as it would help create background information about the good and bad Mystics that'll appear in this story.

For those who don't like OCs and their background stories, this story is not for you. This story is to write the background information about the OC Mystics that'll appear in the main story. If you don't like the idea of this, stop reading now as I won't take flaming when you know what to expect already. This story is also to try and connect Fairy Tail and Harry Potter Worlds together better, to give Harry a good reason to go to Earthland.

 _ **Prologue.**_

 _ **(The Beginning!)**_

 _2nd of September 1965:_

Our story starts in the year 1965, where we find identical twin sisters running through London. The sisters were Jennifer and Kimberly Carter, they were ten years old, four feet ten inches tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, who wore blue stretchy tapered pants paired with patterned sweaters. The only way someone could tell the difference between the two sisters, is that Kimberly had a scar across her left cheek.

Jennifer and Kimberly were orphans, and had been living in one of London's Orphanage since they were three years old. They didn't know what happened to their parents, or how they ended up at the Orphanage, but they knew that they were found on the doorstep of the Orphanage and have been there ever since. Over the years many other orphans were adopted, but for whenever reason they never did. Over the years, because of the Orphanage not being a good one, and needing to deal with bullies, the quickly learnt to fend for themselves.

Now you might be wondering what they were running from? It wasn't from bullies as you might suspect, but by a strange group of people trying to capture them, and alter their memories so they would forget what they learnt over the years. As over the years the young twins learnt things that many normal people would never learn in their lifetime, and one of the things they learnt was magic being real. Knowing about magic, attracted a group known as the Ministry of Magic, who sent people who were known as Obliviators after them so that they could be made to forget that they knew about magic.

But the Obliviators won't only after them because they knew about the Wizarding World as the Ministry of Magic called it, but also because the twins were able to do magic. Not that able to do magic was a bad thing, but it was because the twins were using magic differently than the Ministry of Magic used… something the girls didn't understand at the time. As they thought that magic was magic, and there was no set way of using it.

It all started when they were five years old, when they learnt that the strange things that were happening around the Orphanage was because of them. When they learnt they were behind the strange going ons at the Orphanage, Jennifer and Kimberly wanted to learn to control these strange powers, so they could look after themselves better, but the problem was they didn't know how to.

So not knowing how to start off from, they decided to read comics to see if they could learn from them, as comics were starting to come out with characters with superpowers. It was the twins hope that they could learn from the comics, as they thought that whoever wrote them knew others like them, and basing the ideas from the people with such powers. Sadly though, when they first read these comics, the comics didn't really show how to train in the magical arts. In fact, in most of the comics the twins found that people gained their powers in some kind of accident, and were able to use their powers from instinct - something the twins found foolish, as they knew that in real life they would have to train to master such powers.

Seeing that the comics wasn't helping with training as they liked, they looked through them to get ideas from and basically try and do their best to copy the powers if they could. In the first year, whilst they looked at many comics, they tried to look for women/girls with superpowers. As they liked the idea of women/girls having the power instead of men as it normally was like at the time. Sadly there won't many superpowered women comic characters at the time with powers they liked, and it wasn't until November 1961 that they finally found a female character they wanted to learn from.

The comic was called the Fantastic Four, and it was about four people, Reed Richards, his best friend Benjamin Grimm, and Reed's sweetheart and fiancée, Susan Storm, and her brother, Johnny, who went into space on some sort of test flight. But they got into a problem when their spaceship encountered a bombardment of cosmic radiation, causing both the mission to be aborted and the craft to crash. When they Emerging from the ruins of the spaceship, they discovered the radiation had mutated their bodies. Reed gained the ability to stretch his body and limbs, Johnny was able to fly and become engulfed in flame, and Sue was able to bend light around her body and become invisible. Ben, on the other hand, gained incredible strength and durability at the cost of being severely disfigured. All four decided to use their powers to better humanity and founded the Fantastic Four.

After reading a few of the Fantastic Four comics, Jennifer and Kimberly decided they liked the idea of becoming like the Invisible Girl. As she had the power not only to turn herself, along with other people and things invisible, but she was able to use Psionic Force Fields, to protect and attack people. Because of this the begun to try and see if they could copy Susan Storm's powers.

Seeing that they didn't know what they were doing, it too two long and hard years to be able to copy a small amount of the Invisible Girl's powers. They were able to make themselves invisible for a short time, no longer then about five to ten minutes. They would also able to create invisible force-fields like the Invisible Girl could do, to defend themselves. At the time, they were only able to forms barriers that lasted a short time, and form discs that they had limited control over of. Whilst it wasn't much for two years of work, without any idea what they were doing, to them it was a good start.

In fact other than learning the moves of the Invisible Girl, they begun to learn the ability to heal. As one day Kimberly got a broken leg whilst training, and it was thanks to Jennifer who force her magic to fix her sister's leg, that it was fixed. And because of that, they wanted to learn to heal each other and others. At the moment they could only the basics of injuries, but nothing too major.

However, once the comic known as X-Men came out, they wanted to learn another ability, the ability to read minds just like Jean Grey. Whilst telekinetic seemed cool, they had already learning similar skills with using invisible force-fields to push and pull things to them, telepathy would allow them to read minds. Although they didn't know if there were more like them out there, both Jennifer and Kimberly thought that it would be useful to know telepathy. As it would allow them to find out who meant them harm should they suspect someone, and should they find themselves in a fight, they could learn what their opponent was planning and counter or stop it before their opponent could do it.

It was a good thing too, as a few months before 1965, people wearing strange black robes appeared and attacked the town. Then another group of wearing purple robes appeared, to stop the attacks. With them came a group of people with green robes, who claimed to be Obliviators from some place known as the Ministry of Magic, who were there to alter their memories of what really happened. But the Carter Twins escaped before their memories were altered, and because of this, the Obliviators were after them so they wouldn't tell people what really happened - who thought it was a terrorist attack.

But as the months past, the Obliviators soon found out that Jennifer and Kimberly were able to do magic, but not the way their bosses like them to use magic. And so apart for altering what happened all those months ago, the Obliviators were ordered to alter the twins memories of the magic they learnt.

As the months past, seeing that the twins haven't didn't know how to use their power effectively to fight against whoever was after them, they used their powers to avoid the Obliviators. It was only thanks to their limited control of telepathy that they were able avoid the Obliviators, and should they be tripped by them, the twins used their powers of force-fields to create disks, darts, domes, spheres and barriers, to defend themselves, before turning invisible and made a run for it. But each time the Ministry of Magic sent more people, stronger people, after them.

However though, the Carter Twins soon found out that the Obliviators and the Ministry of Magic wasn't their only problem, there seemed to be another group of people after them. From the buff flashes of their thoughts, the twins found that this group of people were known as Witch Hunters, who hunted people like them and kill them for using magic, as they believe that only God should have the kind of power that they use.

So the twins were not only had to avoid the Obliviators, but also these Witch Hunters. So they begun to learn how to fight using their powers, and without. So the following months for them were hard, as they tried to keep a low profile so that they won't found. But it would all change on 2nd of September 1965.

The day started off like any other day for the girls, they went to school like normal, not that they had to seeing that by now they had learnt what they needed from the upper students by using their telepathy. Sure they didn't have to go, but they didn't have a place to live and it would be strange for children to live on their own without rising unwanted questions, they stayed at school.

But once they finished school though, they walk around London before returning to the Orphanage, or to an abandoned warehouse to train. Today as they walked, Jennifer asked as they got to one of London's parks, "So what do you want to do today sis? Do you want to train and do you want to go back to the Orphanage?"

Kimberly thought about this, sure she would like to train, but she was tired, as school was tiring that day, as they had PE, something that often wore her out. "I would like to go to the Orphanage to get some rest, I'm tired after playing netball today."

"Sure Kim," Jennifer said with a smile, "I feel a bit tired myself. We can -"

But before Jennifer could say more though, there was a huge explosion and then a lot of smoke covering the park. And then they heard someone shout, "Get them men! Get those heathens before they can escape!"

It was then that the twins realized what was going on, Witch Hunters had once again found them. However, unlike other times when they had only been three or so well trained people after them, there was a small army of ten Witch Hunters here, with swords and axes inevitable with electronical like blades.

The twins barely dodged two axes as they hit the ground, the twins tried to hit them back with their force-field skills, but the attackers were already back in the now thick smoke. So their attacks missed.

This line of attack kept going for the next ten minutes, the Witch Hunters would attack from and the Carter Twins would rise their barriers up, before sending force-field disks, darts, domes and spheres, aimlessly into the thick smoke, not knowing if they hit their targets or not. Whatever Jennifer and Kimberly did, these Witch Hunters would counter them within the smoke.

They couldn't even use their telepathy, as there were so many of them - all they could tell from it was that there was at least ten Witch Hunters attacking them. The twins feared that this day would the day they would be captured, or worse they would die.

But before the next wave of attacks could happen, they heard someone call out, "Ice Make: Fan!" Then all of a sudden an icy cold wind blew in, blowing away the thick smoke that was preventing the twins doing much in fighting back.

For a few moments no one did anything out of shock at what just happened, as everyone looked towards where the cold wind came from, they were shocked at what they saw. They saw a huge fan made from nothing but ice, and next to it was a man standing there was nothing was happening. The man had blue hair and eyes, he was only wearing black jeans, he was barefoot and wasn't wearing a shirt.

Then he clapped his hands together before torching the ice fan, and saying, "Ice Make: Wolf Pack!" Here the fan became a pack of ten ice wolves, and begun to attack the Witch Hunters.

This brought the Witch Hunters back to their senses, as they fought off the Ice Wolves with their swords and axes within a few minutes, before they begun to attack the new comer.

The shirtless man though was no push over, whilst the Witch Hunters were able to take care of the Ice Wolves easy enough, the blue haired man had other tricks up his sleeves. The Ice User was able other forms of Ice Attacks, the likes of things twins never thought possible - ice weapons and animals were just a few that he used. It was amazing for the girls to watch, the Ice User moved and attacked in ways they could only dream of achieving.

It was only matter of minutes before the Witch Hunters retreated from the fight, leaving only the twins and the Ice User. Not knowing who this man was, a friend or foe, Jennifer who was better of the two at reading minds, tried to read the person's mind. But, when she tried to read his mind, Jennifer was shocked to encounter something new. She wasn't able to read his thoughts! Sure at times she had difficulties with reading the minds of a few people, mainly of the Obliviators, but in the end she was able to read their thoughts. But with this person though, it was like his mind wasn't there or something. Also, the man seemed to know what they were doing, with how he was looking at her. That had never happened before to the twins before.

"It's not very polite to try to read someone's thoughts without their permission, young lady," the man said as he smiled at them, "especially since I just save yours and your sister's life."

"S - Sorry, sir, it has kinda just gotten into a habit." Jennifer apologized with an embarrassed blush on her face, "With the Obliviators and those Witch Hunters, we had to be careful. We've never came across anybody who knew what we were doing before, nor someone who could completely block us."

"That's alright dears, with the groups that are after you it is understandable," the man said with a warm smile, "you had to take care of yourselves. Especially with the skills you have."

"You know." Kimberly said in shock.

"I saw when you tried to fight those Witch Hunters," the man explained, "I didn't interfere at first, as I wanted to see if you could handle yourself. But when I saw you couldn't, I stepped in. I have to say though, I've seen a few people with people who trained their magic differently, but never like yours, just simple things really."

"What do you mean train differently?" asked Jennifer, "We just copied our powers from comics we read."

"Well girls, normally people go to magical schools to learn and control their magic," the man said to the young girls, "but there are a handful like you, who use comics and other mines to train themselves in the use of their magic. Sadly though, half of them would be killed by the Witch Hunters, or have their memories altered of their training so that they don't remember."

"We came to realize this, but the question we want to ask is why?" asked Kimberly, "Why would anyone want to make people forget about how they train to use their powers?"

"I know the answer, but before I tell you can I ask what are your names are please?" asked the blue haired man.

"I'm Jennifer, and this is my sister Kimberly." Jennifer introduced herself and her sister.

"Well than Jennifer, let me start by saying that I'm Henry Forrest, and I am what is known as an Ice Mage," Henry began to explain to the sisters, "which as you guess means I control ice. Next, hmm, I think it's best I explain that somewhere safer, as the Witch Hunter could come back with back up. If not them, people from Ministry of Magic to see what the high use of magic being used here is about. I'm surprised they aren't already here, but then again they are getting a bit slow now downs. So if you want to know more, take my hand, and I'll take you to my safe-house."

' _What do you think Jen?'_ Kimberly asked through telepathy.

' _I say we go,'_ Jennifer thought back, _'I want to know more about this Ministry of Magic group and Forrest seems to know about them.'_

' _But can we trust him?'_ Kimberly asked worriedly.

' _So far he has done nothing to think otherwise,'_ Jennifer reasoned to her sister, _'and with the skill and powers he shown so far, if he wanted to hurt us he could have by now.'_

Seeing that he sister was right, agreed with her sister to go with the Ice Mage, and so Jennifer said, "Fine Mr. Forrest we'll come with you."

And as the girls took the hand of Henry Forrest and he magical transported them away, Kimberly and Jennifer didn't know how this little action would change everything. How it would being in a new kind of Magic Users into the world, and alter the fates of so many.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I would like to thank you all for reading the first part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I hope you enjoy the story. To be honest I'm very worried about how you'll all react to this story, as this story is mainly made up by OCs that I and some of you created, and only show the characters we know and love every now and then. I'll be honest: I'm worried as I know that many people here do not like OCs, and learning about their backgrounds. So I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that I won't be getting a lot of flames for this story, but I'm highly betting I will.

But as I said at the start, I'm writing this so I can write the background information about the OC Mystics that'll appear in the main story. But there'll be a few OC Mystics that'll only appear in this story once or twice, and might be appearing in the main story. I feel that I should do the background information here in this story, so that I don't take up too much time in the main story to explain about their past. So I hope you enjoy what the story.

So once again I would like to thank you all for read, and I hope you'll take a few minute to leave some feedback to this story. And _please_ , be kind, I don't want flames saying about this story being full of OCs, I've told you, this is about the OCs and their background, if you don't like this kind of thing, please kindly leave the story and not return. I do not need your flames when you know what this story is about.

I also would like to inform you all that I'm looking for a Co-Writer to help me write this, to make sure that I've written this well and my spellings, grammar and sentence structure are right too. So if you're interested in helping me to write this side-story please let me know, I'm after someone who can help with coming up with original ideas and plots. Whilst it isn't important, I'm also after someone who can help come up with new spells for Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. If you think you are that person, and have the time to help me, please let me know.

So you know, for at least the next five chapters the main characters are going to be Jennifer and Kimberly, so we can see how the Mystics came about and to see what the twins had to do to make it happen. So please bare with me, as I want to do this right, and if you don't like what I'm doing, please stop reading now.

 _ **Next Time:**_ In chapter of this side story, Kimberly and Jennifer well be learning about the past of the Magical World. They'll also learn about where Henry comes from too.

Name:

Code-Name: (Depending how I use the character, they might need a code-name, so please think of one.)

Age:

Appearance: (If they got an ability to transform to look like something else, tell me what that form looks like.)

Personality: (As detailed as possible please.)

History: (Their past, how they got their powers and if they got any family members and such. Every little detail will help me to add the person into the story.)

Powers: (These can be anything you like as long as they come from comics, films, games and such, as the Mystics are Muggleborns who taught themselves how to use their powers from these things, once they learn that the strange things that happened around them was because of them. Seeing that they have no one to help them, they use comics, films, games and such to master their powers. Please tell me where they got the ideas of their powers from, so I can look them up too - this is important. If they didn't get their powers from using comics, films, games and such, how did they learn to do what they do. PLEASE, this is really important part, as without this information, I can't add your character to the story.)

Strengths/Weaknesses: (What they are good at and what they aren't, and what weakness do their powers have, if any. Like Harry, seeing he can use fire, he would be weak against water and strong air magic.)

Alignment: (Good, Evil, Neutral - they do whatever they want for their own gain, they are neither good nor evil.)

Please if there is anything else you can think of, please add it to the character too.


	2. Chapter 1: History of Magic!

_**Author's Note:**_ The last chapter of the side-story to Vulcan went as well as I suspected, badly… only three reviews. I hope that it'll get better as the story goes along. Now I had a review from Robert77833, who said if I can't fit the info about the OCs into the main story and need to create a whole side story to explain them, then most of it is probably not relevant.

I would like to point out that I'm not only adding the information about the OCs in this side-story so that I don't have to take up too much time in the main story, but also to explain more about who the Mystics are too. And they'll also be a side plot that'll appear in this story, that later will appear in the main story but not for some time. But I thought it would be fun to try and expand on this plot in this story. You'll learn about the plot as the story goes along. I'm also doing this as I tend to go overboard with information when I explain things to people, and seeing I want to get on with the main story, I'll do as much information for the Mystics and the new OCs here.

 _ **Chapter One.**_

 _ **(History of Magic!)**_

The Carter Twins and Henry arrived at a well furnished living room, with two soft sofa and three soft armchairs, with a warm fire in the room. There wasn't any pictures, or anything to show that anyone lived there. As the girls were looking around, Henry went to the cupboard and took out some soft drinks for the girls. As he give them to the girls, he said, "Now girls I know that you have a lot of questions so seat down and ask them, and I'll answer what I can."

As Jennifer and Kimberly seat down, it was Kimberly who asked, "I've been wondering for a while, why is it we can do magic without a stick or wand as the Wizarding World call it, but the people from the Wizarding World uses a wand?"

"Hmm now that is a long story," the Ice Mage explained to the girls, "but before wands came about in the year 382 B.C, when an Ancient Roman family named Ollivander came to England, everyone used what the Wizarding World, or Magical World as they called themselves back then, called wandless magic. And like you their only limits was their own mind and will power. They only used staffs to do more powerful spells and rituals that they knew back then."

"So why did they change from using 'Wandless Magic,' and starting to use wands?" Jennifer asked thoughtfully.

"At first they were meant to be used as training tools," Henry said with a sigh, "as a few children at the time were having problems with their powers, and wands were meant to help to train them. However though, as time passed the Magical User back then relied on wands more and more, only using staffs for the more powerful of spells and rituals, more and more, as they were easier to use magic with. With people getting lazy and not wanting to spend time to learn magic as it meant to be used, people begun to forget about wandless magic."

"But we've seen Obliviators using Wandless Magic as you called it." Kimberly explained as she thought back on their number of encounters with the Obliviators, and how they used Wandless Magic.

"I didn't say people did forget about it fully, just begun to," Henry informed the twins, "the fact is that the Wizarding World of today have forgot how to use Wandless Magic properly, they can only do the very basics of Wandless Magic. Before wands and staffs came to be, there had been those who were so powerful in Wandless Magic, that some thought of them as gods. You might have heard of some of them, from the likes of Greek Mythology: Zeus, Poseidon, just naming a few of them."

"Are you saying that all the Gods were powerful Wizards and Witches?" Jennifer asked with interest, wondering if it could be true or not.

"Just the Greek and Roman Gods," Henry begun to explain, "the Gods that people know of today, God, Allah, Brahman and such are still up in debate. Seeing that none of them made an appearance as such, we don't know if they are Magical or not."

"So was Jesus real and if so, was he a powerful Wizard or a son of some God?" Kimberly asked out of interest, as in the Orphanage they were taught God and Jesus. And so when she heard that most Gods were only powerful magical users, she wondered if it was the same for Jesus.

"Oh he was real alright, but to be honest if he was a powerful wizard or a son of a God is also up to debate." Henry told Jennifer and Kimberly, "As whilst there were a few Wandless Users about, they were nowhere as powerful as he was. He was able to cure a lot of people that no other Magic User could heal at the time. Not only that but he really did die on the cross, and a few days later was brought back to life - something no magic could do back then - before disappearing for good. So many do wonder about if he was a child of some God or not. Some also believe that he was also Merlin."

"You mean Merlin from Camelot, and Mage for King Arthur?" Kimberly asked in shock. Sure she heard the Obliviators talk about Merlin, as like dear God, but instead dear Merlin. And wondered if this Merlin was from Camelot, and Mage for King Arthur or another person, and if it was, was he real or not.

"Yes dear Merlin was real," Henry said with a smile, "and as I said many thought he was once Jesus, as they looked alike. And that both of them helped the people of the time, Jesus helped the non-magical of the time, and Merlin helped the Magical People of his time. If they were the same person, no one knew for sure and is up for debate about it all."

Jennifer thought this was quite interesting, but she wanted to get back to the history of the Wizarding World, and so with a soft voice, she said, "Whilst this is very interesting, I would like to know more about what happened with the Wizarding World after they started to use wands and forgetting about Wandless Magic."

"Of course my dear," said Forrest, "now whilst there were many who decided to use wands instead of doing Wandless Magic, there were a few who still used Wandless Magic. These people banded together, for the sole purpose of learning more about the nature of magic, as well as making themselves more powerful - most of their studies were trial and error, just seeing what they can or cannot do with magic. Whilst the Wand Users become known as Wizards and Witches depending on their gender, those who used Wandless Magic became known as Mages whose power became legendary. However, apart for a handful, most of these Mages focused almost exclusively on an individual area of Magical Study, which they worked tirelessly towards mastering.

"What the Mages of old were able to do became a bit sketchy, as over time the information was lost like most thing through time do, because of fires, floods and such. Whilst they don't know the full story, modern day Wizarding World have found out that a few Mages were able to obtain such a level of Fire Mastery, that it was said he could literally eat flames for sustenance - and his fire magic was empowered by them. Some were also able to teleport themselves from one fire source to any other source of fire in the world."

"What do you mean by the modern day Wizarding World don't know the full story?" Jennifer asked as she caught on what the Ice Mage told her and her sister.

"We'll get to that part shortly Jennifer." the blue haired Mage said with a smile, he was amazed at how sharp Jennifer's mind was. Many wouldn't have caught on what he had said, and let it go, maybe these two could help him out with his plan after all. "Now other than fire, there was a Mage whose mastery of water allowed them to actually turn their body into water, making it very difficult to harm them during any kind of battle.

"Now over the years that followed wands being available to the Magical World, whilst Wizards and Witches gave up the use of Wandless Magic, the Mages kept up with their ability to use Wandless Magic. Not only that, but as time passed and these Mages were able to master their new abilities, they were able to create new spells. These spells were to help control their new magic better, as some of their magic's could get out of control without them, while for some magic's there is no control.

"Now other than creating spells, these Mages were able to create magical items for those who wasn't able to use wands or Wandless magic but still had a small amount of magic." Henry explained to the girls, "Such items were rings, gems, etc which would allow a person to do a few elemental magics and such. In fact before they disappeared, they were designing an orb that when charged with magic, could be imbued into weapons and other such items, giving them magical power. But before they could create these orbs, they were forced to abandon their plans."

"So what happened to them to make them disappear?" asked Kimberly

"Jealousy plain and simple," stated Henry with a sigh, "the Magical World or the Wizarding World as they begun to call themselves, had grown jealous of the Mages. As over time, with Wizards and Witches relied more and more on wands and staffs, they more or less forgot how to use Wandless Magic. Because they didn't learn Wandless Magic, it wasn't too uncommon for young Magicals to have accidental magical outbursts, where the magic escapes them and causes things to happen in the world around them. They only learn to control their magic when they were old enough to use a wand, where it would help them to focus the magic flowing through their bodies in a way that makes it easier for them to use.

"Whilst it had become hard for the Wand Users to do Wandless Magic, it was still possible to do, and the Mages offered to teach anyone who came to them for instruction how to strengthen their magic to a level where they could go without a wand. They were willing to also teach them the other skills that they had, the skill they learnt depended on which Mage the person asked for help from.

"Unfortunately, as time passed, people became greedy, lazy and jealous. Many in the Wizarding World did not have the patience, or the work ethic necessary to learn to get rid of their wands, but they still wanted the same level of power. They didn't understand that there was no 'easy way' to get that kind of power, and instead began to blame the Mages of being selfish and withholding some of their more powerful spells. Eventually, after several years of mounting complaints and arguments with people in the Wizarding Community, the Mages decided on a course of action. They left. Disappeared completely. Leaving no trace as to where they went."

"Seeing that you know so much about them, they didn't disappear fully." Kimberly stated to the Ice Mage, "And if my sister and I had to guess, from the little we know about you, we would have to say you're a descendant of these Mages."

"You would be right, I am a descendant of these Mages." said Henry, as he give the twins another smile, these girls found out who he was with very little information. These girls were smart for their age. "When the Mages of old left the Wizarding World, they found a new world to live in."

"Where?" asked Jennifer. She would like nothing more to visit the place, and see if she and her sister could learn from these Mages.

"Sorry, but I can't say," Henry said sadly, "not that I don't want to, but I'm not allowed to say. Either way, this new world was full mystery and danger. For years the we created a home for ourselves, living among the natives of the hidden world. After the Mages left this world, they set up a system so that the Wizarding World wouldn't find them. For a while things seemed to be going fine, even though we don't know why, we knew that there was a tense peace between the Magical World and the Non-Magical.

"However though, sometime during the 1450 a there was a huge was a massive upheaval in the relationship between Magicals and Non-Magicals, which started the great Witch Hunt that lasted until 1750 - during which time over one hundred people were executed."

"We've heard about the Witch Hunts," Kimberly admitted to the Ice Mage, "but we never knew why it started, do you know?"

"No one is really sure why," the Ice Mage admitted with a sad sigh, "but they suspect that the Dark Wizards and Witches of the time, wanted to rule over the non-magicals, since they had the power to do so and the non-magical did not. Although they didn't suspect it to happen, their actions drove the misguided religious zealots to utterly to hate the magical world. And so because of the misdeeds of a few, people began to fear magic once again, and so Muggles began persecuting, and executing, Wizards and Witches whenever they could find and catch them."

"Were the Royal Family really involved in the Witch Hunts?" asked Kimberly, "As I've read a few books that say they were involved, and others say they won't involved. And I was wondering which is true."

"Sadly yes, there were a few from the Royal Family that helped to hunt for those with magic." Henry admitted with a defeat sigh, "I don't know the full story, but from what I know is that it was ironically that the Royal Family themselves had a few Magicals in the family, and wanted the Wizarding World to teach their children, so that their kids could defend the whole family against magical attacks. It was far enough, but the Wizarding World at the time didn't trust the non-magical or as they were then known as Muggles, which was far enough. In fact it was later learnt that the a few of the Royal Family wanted to hunt Wizards and Witches to gain control over them, as they didn't like the idea of not being in control of people with power. Now seeing that the they won't getting any help, the Royal Family that had magical children helped to increase numbers of witch-burnings. If their children can't be trained, or be in control of magic, then no one would have magic.

"Because of this, Wizarding Community responded by coming up with new ways to trick Muggles when they were caught, injure them whenever they could, and they would have even escalated to killing if the Magical Community hadn't formed the very first Ministry of Magic designed to keep things from getting too far out of hand. The Ministry was formed just in time, as things were beginning to get, and so the Wizarding People sent someone to negotiate with the British Government. Over long years of negotiating, a treaty was finally signed.

"In it, the rules for both groups of people were laid down. The Magicals would retreat from almost all interaction with the Muggle Community. In return, the British Government would stop the killing and burning the Wizards and Witches. They would do this by allowing a one-time sweep through the populace by Wizards and Witches talented in memory alteration. These 'Memory Specialists', or as they would later be known as 'Obliviators', would use their magic to convince the general populace that magic no longer existed, and that all the Witches and Wizards had been killed. and ever since then things had been going well. Both Governments along with the Royal Family, worked to keep the two groups of people separate. After the treaty was signed in Britain, many countries across the world followed suit, constructing their own 'Ministry of Magic' in an effort to keep the peace. Everything was as it should be… mostly."

"That sounds good, but why would want to stop people like us learning magic differently?" asked Jennifer, wondering what had happened over the years.

"Because they are stuck in the past, and don't want to advance themselves." Forrest said with a sigh, as he still didn't get why the Wizarding World was so against advancing themselves. "When my people learnt about the treaty, there were a few of us thought that while on the surface it seemed like a great idea, the treaty had the potential to cause massive harm to the world. So they infiltrated themselves into the Wizarding and Muggle Government, to keep an eye on things.

"However, as years passed and the Muggle World had to find a way to help themselves without the aid of magic - although only a handful knew that magic was real - and so looked into science. Whilst the zealots thought that science was also a crime against God and tried to stop it, people carried on regardless, knowing that they had to make things better for themselves and saw science as the way in doing so. Over time, the Muggles advanced in technology where your people have been able to create electricity, send ships into outer space, and they done so much more.

"But as the Muggles advanced in the world, to make up unknowing losing the ability to the access of magic, the Wizarding World stuck within seventeenth century. They never evolved with the Muggle World, and thought they were superior because they had magic and never feel the need to advance like their Muggles Counterparts. Wizards and Witches entered the Muggle World rarely, the last time they did was when cars were invented and people were working on electric, and they still thought that they were superior. Even years later when Muggle-Borns came into their world and told them about the advance in the Muggle World, but most of the European Wizarding World would think they were making things up to make them seem more than they were."

"Wow!" Jennifer said in disbelieve. Yes she knew that there were those who were reluctant to adopt many conveniences of modern technology, like the people of Anish, but that's because they were the real God fearing people and see technology as bad. And so they only used horse and buggy, and reluctantly used old fashion cars and tractors. But apart for Anish and groups like them, the rest of the world tried to evolve and make themselves better. "That's unbelievable, I can't believe that they are that foolish, I know that some don't use technology, but that's religious beliefs. But to cut it off all because they think they are better because they have magic, is unbelievable, and I don't know what they were thinking of."

"I know, and the Mages back then thought it was a bad idea too, but seeing that they didn't want people to know about them, they decided not to interfere in the Wizarding World." Henry explained to the girls, "They didn't interfere when the Ministry of Magic started to alter people's memories who say magic, and altering and sealing peoples magic if they don't agree to magical school, as it got nothing to do with them.

"However, Mages rethought of the Ministry of Magic altering and blocking the powers of those who were Magical, was rethought in the 1800's. As upon further investigation in the 1800's, it was revealed that there were some individuals who were studying with their magical abilities independently, instead of going to one of the magical schools as they should. Unlike those who go to the magical schools, these young people don't have wands. They were like you, who learnt by themselves how to control the magic flowing through them. Unlike learning from schoolbooks and teachers, the children learnt by trial and error, never really knowing what would work and what wouldn't. Whilst there were some that wasn't bothered how they learnt to control magic, there were many known as Purebloods, those who can trace their magic over the last fifteen thousand years," Henry explained as he saw the confused looks on the girl's faces, "who didn't like Muggleborns, first of their family to have magic, to have that kind of power and they did not. They were convinced that the way they worked magic was the only way for it to work. They were also convinced that a person's bloodline was indicative of how powerful they could be as a Witch or Wizard."

"So they decided that they would alter their memories and block their powers because they didn't follow their ways?" Kimberly asked in disbelieve, "What if they alter the memories and block powers of one of their own? Don't tell us that there aren't some Purebloods who decided to live in the normal world."

Henry smiled at this, as he said, "You're right, whilst it is rare at the time to do so, there was a handful who did move away from the Wizarding World for whatever reason. So if they found a person born with immense magical power, the first thing they did was look at the child's bloodline. And if they found out that a child was a pureblood, or even a half-blood, one magical parent and other a non-magical, then the child would be taught to use a wand to be more powerful, and was given special treatment and instruction before entering one of the magic schools set up in the country."

"So you mean they were brainwashed?" Jennifer asked darkly at the thought of what the kids went through.

"Sadly yes," the Ice Mage admitted sadly, "and if if the child was the first magical in their family, and if they were found practicing magic that wasn't considered normal, than their magic would be bounded, and they and their families memories of magic would be removed. As they didn't want the Muggle World to show them up, and prove that they were wrong and they won't the strongest. At first the new Magic Council that was created, wasn't too bothered, sure the world was losing a new type of Mages, but there were more out there that the Wizards and Witches missed. So they believed that the loss of the few, out wilmed the many that were still out there."

"Outrageous!" shouted the twins together.

"And I agree," Forrest said with a sad sigh, "but in the early 1900's, things changed as when a few Mages decided to take action and help these new Mages. They put up a resistance against the Purebloods, and those who agreed with them, didn't understand what they were doing was wrong; as they believed that they were only protecting their way of life. Muggle Born/Raised child who discovered magic and was learning to control it in a different way than the Wizarding World believed in, instead of blocking the child's, they should simply made the child forget what they were able to do. Then, when the child became old enough to receive their acceptance letter to one of the Wizarding Schools, they could teach them their ways to the children.

"Sadly though, this compromise didn't last for long, about forty years or so, as over the years things began to change. As in the Muggle World, comics began to come out, comics where people had Superpowers, and people making films and show of them. Because of this, many dreamt about being them, or what it would be like in having powers. And so like you two, when they found out that they had powers, and had no one to turn to, they begun to look to comics for ideas and tried to copy them."

Here the twins couldn't help but to smile at the idea of others like them, using comics to try and master their powers. It was a shame really, as they knew that back then comic back characters won't all that useful in powers, but they knew it was a start.

"However though, when the Wizarding World learn of this, they became worried." the Ice Mage explained, which caused the twins to look darkly at him. "As before this, if a Wizard or Witch wanted to create spells like the Muggles using, they would try and research how to do it. And if possible try and find old spells of old that Wizards and Wizards who had done similar things, then would use the old, dusty, notes to create something slightly new, but still based on the old spell. Not only that, but people learning different wasn't doing anything too powerful, things they could handle, but not the Muggle-Borns were becoming more powerful.

Now however, thanks to these comics and movies, Muggle-Borns/Raised Magicals were able to do things with such ease, that the Wizarding World would take a long time to do. This worried the Purebloods, as their way of life was being threatened. This caused a huge uproar among the Magical Community. So to save face, and to make sure that these Muggle-Borns/Raised wouldn't be too much of a problem in the future, the Ministry of Magic doubled their work to alter the memories of these group of people who copied moves from these comics and movies, before they became too strong to stop and ruin the Wizarding World."

"What did your people do about this?" Jennifer asked darkly, fearing the answer she was suspecting.

"I think you already know," Henry remarked, as he looked down in disgust at his own peoples doing, "they done nothing as it was only a few people, and that the Obliviators had miss so many who escaped them. But within the last few years though, people like me decided enough was enough and went to help people like you. Sadly you two are only a handful we were able to save, as either Obliviators got to them and alter their memories, or Witch Hunters came and killed them."

The twins looked down at this, whilst they were happy that Henry were able to save them. They were sad that so many had lost their memories of doing what they could, they knew themselves the feeling that came into doing such wondrous things, there was no words to explain this feeling. But at the same time they were sad, seeing that the Witch Hunters killed them before they could fully master their powers and see what they could do with their powers. "About these Witch Hunters?" Kimberly enquired as she thought about it, "How come they are still about? I would have thought that seeing that the Wizarding World altering people's minds to think that magic no longer existed, there would be no more of them."

"They were always there, waiting." Henry confessed, "They didn't believe that magic disappeared so easily, but with no proof stating otherwise there was nothing they could do about it. And when magic did start showing itself years later, they couldn't do anything to gain information as the Obliviators altered the memories of those who knew anything or seen anything."

"So how come they are still about then?" asked Jennifer, who like her sister was wondering what had happen to make it so they were still hunting people with power."

"The Obliviators!" the Ice Mage stated darkly, "The fool over the years since they started, had gotten lazy, and did not do their jobs completely effectively. They missed people. They thought that people would stay about talking about what they had seen, and so it would be easy to alter their memories before they left the area. But it wasn't the case, many left the area before hand. This wouldn't have been too bad, in fact it was sort of expected that there would be a few people who slipped through the cracks, who would believe someone talking about magic being real? No one had seen it for centuries, so no one would believe them. And others thought they were just seeing things to start off with.

"But the problem was that one of the groups that fell through the cracks, was a group of zealots who believed that only God should have such power, and believed that all Magical People were an abomination before God. And so learning about magic, worked towards looking for others who believed that God should have such power should have magic. And so they worked in the shadows, attacking anyone who showing signs of magic, and in time, eventually meeting the descendants of the old Witch Hunters. And although the rest of the world would see their actions as evil, like many who believe they are in the right, viewed their mission to eradicate magic from the world to be ordained by God himself. In devotion to their commitment to do good and rid the world of evil, that was the Wizarding World and those who had powers."

The girls just sit there, thinking about what Henry Forrest had told them, a brief history of magic, and about how Witch Hunters came to be. Jennifer and Kimberly wasn't sure what to think about it all, it was a lot for their young mind to take in. But as Henry give them a fresh drink, it was Jennifer that asked, "What are your plans for us? I don't believe that you just saved us so that we would forget what we could really do. Are you after us becoming some sort of fighters to fight against the fools that want to keep people with magic weak? Or are you after us to fight against the Witch Hunters? Or is there something else?"

"I know you girls are suspicious, and I would be too if I was in your shoes, but you don't have to be." Henry said to the twins, "All I want to do is to help you get stronger, what you do from there is up to you. I just don't want you to be like the rest, where your potential is lost because people in power don't want change. If once you can properly defend yourself and want to part ways, I'll bid you farewell and nothing more well be said. But if you want to help others, fight against those who would hurt others or whatever, as long as it is for doing good, I'll be more than happy to help you in anyway I can."

Seeing that the girls were thinking about what he had said, and what they might want to do, he saw the time and said with a small smile, "How about I take you back home, and I come back next week and see what you've decided. I won't push you to do anything you two don't want."

"Thanks Mr. Forrest," said Jennifer with a light smile, "I think it'll be for the best. We have a lot to take in, and me and my sister need to talk about it all, and decide what we should do."

"That fair enough girls." Henry said with a smile, then holding his hands out he said, "Take hold girls, and I'll take you back where I found you and then take you home."

And with that Jennifer and Kimberly took Henry's hand, and they were taken back to where they first meet Henry, before he took them back to their Orphanage, where they would talk about their future, where it would change their lives.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I hope you enjoy the story. To be honest, I'm not very happy with this chapter. Although I was able to get the information I wanted in the chapter, it didn't turn out the way I would have liked it to, so please be kind when reviewing. I'm looking for a Co-Writer to help me write this, to make sure that I've written this well and my spellings, grammar and sentence structure are right too. So if you're interested in helping me to write this side-story please let me know, I'm after someone who can help with coming up with original ideas and plots.

Now whilst I'm looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, I'm now looking for demons. Not any kind of demons either, but Etherious demons, Demons born from the Books of Zeref. As not only do I want to add more of them in this story, but most of you want to see me to keep demons in this story as it was interesting. And this is one of the ways I'm planning to do it. So if you can think of any new demons Zeref's Demons, or demons in general I would like to hear them.

 _ **Next Time:**_ In the next chapter of this story, we'll be seeing highlights of the twins life over the next few years. A few things we'll see will be how they decided to help others like them, meeting another one or two like them, and coming up with the name for their kind of magic users.

Name:

Appearance: (Here they'll be at least two to three forms for their appearance.)

Human Form (If they got one): (As detailed as possible please, so it'll be easier to add them into the story.)

Item/Book: (As detailed as possible please, so it'll be easier to add them into the story. But if you don't want to do an Etherious demon, but a normal demon you can leave this part out. But I want Etherious demons more than normal demon at the moment.)

Demon Form: (As detailed as possible please, so it'll be easier to add them into the story.)

History: (If possible if they got one, I would like one, or if they were stuck as a book or item not being activated, then let me know too.)

Curse and Abilities: (Going to show an example as to what I mean, by using Tempesta from Fairy Tail.)

Calamity Curse: Tempesta's unnamed Curse revolves around the use of natural calamities and disasters, mostly generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It has been portrayed that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Tempesta has also displayed transportational usage with said Curse, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct lightning attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar. Tempesta has also shown the ability to create firestorms and thunder.

Rumble (ヒュル Hyuru): Tempesta creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stones.

Cyclone: Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempesta is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body.

Gust (ボッ Bō): When the opponent is at close range, Tempesta emits a hefty amount of flames from his body strong enough to send former Magic Council member Yajima flying several feet away, and leaving him out of breath.

Inferno (ボッ Bō): Tempesta breathes out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target.

Thunderbolt: By raising his arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Tempesta is able to engulf an opponent in a sphere and then blast the target with a bolt of lightning.

* If they have any other abilities, one that they have in demon form that they don't in human form, and vice versa, please add them too.


	3. Chapter 2: Birth of the Mystics - Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_ I would like to start off by apologizing for the long time in updates, but as I explained in Harrison Slytherin and the Dark Desires, those who read it that is, my muse hasn't been with me for some time, and it just returned to this story. In fact this and the main story, but I need to deal with how the Mystics came about before I can do the main story, as the next chapter is all about the Mystics. And the first few chapters of this story is about the Mystics, and as you'll see, there is a lot to explain which I would prefer not to do in the main one as it would take too much time.

Forgive me if you're a Fairy Tail fan, but I'll be explaining about the kind of magic there is in Earthland for those who don't know about Fairy Tail as I know a few of my readers haven't seen nor watched the show. And because of this, you can suspect this to happen a few times within the story.

Please know this is unbeta read, as I don't have a Beta Reader for this chapter, so please suspect spelling mistakes, misspelt words and wrong words used.

 _ **Chapter Two.**_

 _ **(The Birth of the Mystics - Part 1!)**_

 _5th of March 1966:_

It has been six months since Jennifer and Kimberly Carter meet Henry Forrest, and things had changed for the Carter Twins. After talking about it between each other, the twins agreed to have Henry to help them and teach them about the WIzarding World of today. Now although they were still at the Orphanage, they would meet up with the Ice Mage as much as possible, where they learnt to control their magic so much better. And whilst their magic was different was somewhat different to Mages, and with the Wizarding World's wand magic, knowing the basics seemed to help them a lot.

Now whilst it wasn't much, they were now able to become invisible, and make things invisible, for up to an hour, which allowed them to hide or/and get away from the Obliviators and the Witch Hunters, and was able to keep up their force-fields for much longer. They had much better control thanks to Henry's training, and were able to last longer using their skills before tiring out from overuse of their abilities.

Other than learning better control of their own magic, the Ice Mage had begun to teach them over the last few weeks one of Earthlands Magic. An ability known as Requip: allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. The only downside is that depending how powerful the person was, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. They learnt that Requip could be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. Some believe that more skilled users could be able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armours in the midst of battle - but of yet no one was able to do so.

Whilst Henry couldn't say much about Earthland just yet, he was able to tell the twins that Requip was considered as a Caster Magic, could do magic without an item of any kind of magic. Which was a classification of two types of their magic, the second was Holder Magic. Caster Magic was a magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. Which the Carter Twins were considered as. Holder Magic was a Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the magic. To use these items though, the person would need a small amount of magic to use. Which most of the Wizarding World were considered as, because they use wands to do magic.

Not only did Henry teach them how to control their magic, and how to use Requip, which the twins found very useful once they mastered the skill, but he also teach them what they needed to know about the Wizarding World - mainly about the Wizarding Schools. Henry taught them that there was a law that made anyone with magic, was meant to go to one of the Wizarding Schools - the main one in England was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Henry informed them if they don't go to one of the Wizarding Schools, the law stated that the Ministry of Magic would be allowed to block their magic, and if they knew about magic alter their memories.

Hearing this outraged the girls even more, not only were the fools at the Ministry of Magic altering people's memories of learning magic differently, but forcing them to go to school to. But that's when Henry told them that he sort of agreed with it, as if a person with magic was left alone and not trained on how to control it, that person could be dangerous to themselves and to those around them. Henry found it amazing, as he found that those who learns magic differently, or who are from Earthland, their magic for some reason are more stubble than those who only use wands. But Henry could see that the girls didn't like the idea of going into the Wizarding World because of what they do to those like them who learn differently, and so reinsured them that should they decide not to go, they couldn't have to. As he would protect them from the Ministry of Magic, but he wanted them to think about it before deciding.

Either way, it has been six months since Jennifer and Kimberly meet Henry, and it was Saturday afternoon, where the Carter Twins were reading the books from the Wizarding World, at Henry's Safe House. As they were reading, Henry came into the living room where he asked, "So girls, have you thought about going to one of the Wizarding Schools? There's only a few months before the letters start coming, and I would like to know soon so I can start planning if you don't."

"We have thought about it and we decided that we don't want to go to one of these schools," Jennifer begun to explain, "as whilst we are able to hide our powers, we don't want to go to a school full of bigots and racists. Instead we would like to help those like us, to create a place where they can train without the fear of the Ministry of Magic altering their memories."

"Have you thought how you're going about it?" Henry asked with curiosity.

"Not just yet," admitted Kimberly, "we were thinking that we would go to a normal school and work hard so we can get a job that'll allow us to get enough money to get some land, and work from there."

"Whilst that is a great idea, I think you're missing one thing, the Ministry of Magic." Henry explained to the young twins, "I understand you don't want to do anything with them and the Wizarding World, but to get that done you'll need to deal with Ministry of Magic. As like or not you'll need to work with them get the things you need, and other help magical help. But for you to even have a chance with them, you'll need to have to go to a Wizarding School, before you even start thinking about doing such thing." Henry explained to the young twins, and seeing that they were going to argue the fact that they didn't want to, the Ice Mage went on to explain, "I know you don't like the idea, but to the Purebloods and the Ministry of Magic, you're nothing more than Muggle-Borns, or as you call yourselves, first generation magic users."

Henry smiled at this as he remembered how in one of their talks with Jennifer and Kimberly, and had to admit that he too didn't like the term Muggle-Borns. It did sound insulting more so the word Mudblood that most Pureblood called them, and thought that they should be called first generation Magic Users - and so that's what they begun calling Muggle-Borns when talking about them.

"These people think nothing of you, to them you are behave them, not worthy of their time. If you go as you are at the moment, Muggle-Borns with doing magic different and as I told you they don't like that sort of thing and won't give you time of day. They might even try and alter your memories of what you know. But if you go to one of the Wizarding Schools, preferable Hogwarts, you'll have, and this would a slim chance, a chance to have a say and able to make change for people like you. Not only that, but if you go to a Wizarding School, may be able to find others like you, and more importantly find allies who aren't against Muggle-Borns who like you, learn differently. In this kind of action you want to take, you can't do this alone and would need help from others. So if you want to change things, you should start doing so by going to a Wizarding School. But I won't force you two do anything, I'm giving you some advise as to what will help you, if you do so or not is up to you."

The Carter Twins looked at each other and had to admit they never thought about gaining allies, nor finding others like them or that they might need help from the fools. All they cared about was helping others like them, and to find a place where they could train. As they were thinking over this, it was Kimberly who asked about the place to train at, "Whilst we unhappily admit that you're right about needing to go to a Wizarding School, what about finding a high paying job to buy a price of land for us. You said it yourself, Muggle-Borns don't get the high paying jobs in the Wizarding World. But if we work hard in the normal world, we would have a good chance of getting such a job."

"That's where allies come into it," Henry admitted to the girls, "you'll be needing things that you alone can't get, as you won't have the money to do so, even with a high paying jobs. So having allies, they would be able to help you out to get them. And as for land, I might be able to help you out there, but it'll take some time."

Hearing this, Jennifer asked, "How can you help with the land?"

"I won't say anything right now, just in case it doesn't work out," explained Henry, "for now worry gaining allies and support, and finding others like you. If you're able to do that, it'll help you with the Ministry of Magic should you be able to meet up with the right people."

"Could you help us with plans as to what we need to do next Henry?" asked Jennifer as she thought that she and her sister would need the Ice Mage help, for coming up with what they needed, and what they should do.

"Sure Jennifer, I'm willing to help you, now -" began Henry, and the three of them begun to talk about the future, and what had to be done.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _1st of September 1966 - Hogwarts Express:_

It has been about five months since Jennifer and Kimberly told Henry about their plans for their future, and deciding to go to Hogwarts. Since then they talked about what they needed to do to get their plans off the ground, not only that but they also learnt more about how to find allies and how to get them interested in helping. Before long they got a few letters from Wizarding Schools to ask the girls to join them. One of them was the Hogwarts letters that they were hoping for, in which they replied back to saying that they would come to the school.

So here they were, on Hogwarts Express waiting for the train to leave the station. As they were waiting for the train to leave, the train was being boarded, and after ten minutes of them entering an empty compartment, four boys entered it. Two were identical twins with pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes, and wearing black robes. Then there was a slim, fair skinned boy with long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, boy. The last boy was a skinny boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

"Get out, this is our compartment." said one of the pale blond haired twins, or as the girls called him twin one.

"And why would we do that for?" asked Kimberly, "There was no name on the door, so who says it is your compartment?"

"Do you know who we are?" asked the other pale blond haired twin, or as the girls called him twin two.

"No. Should we know you?" asked Jennifer.

"Well, well look what we have here guys," said twin one with, "two identical Mudbloods, how about we have some fun with them?"

"That sounds like fun Nicholas," said the black haired boy to twin one, or as the girls now known him as Nicholas, "maybe if they are good, we could train them so that in a few years we can have some fun."

"I think you're right Polaris," said twin two, "they are good looking and when they are older and trained, we can a lot of fun with them."

But before anything else could be said, the Carter Twins stood up with their wands pulled out and pointed them at the boys. As they did this, it was Jennifer who said with a smirk, "Yes we might be Muggle-Borns, but it doesn't mean that we don't know any spells to defend ourselves. And even if we don't know spells, what makes you think we can't defend ourselves in other ways?"

"Oh please, like you filthy Mud -" began twin two, but was stopped has Kimberly cast a mild cutting curse at him, but it passed his head by a good few inches. And with a smirk Kimberly said, "See, we're not as defenceless as you think we are, so be gone before I decide to aim much lower and aim for something you'll really miss."

The four Pureblooded males paled at what Kimberly was indicating at, and not wanting to test the girls, Nicholas said, "Fine, but be warned this isn't over Mudblood, watch your backs." And with that the four boys left the compartment in a hurry.

As they left, a boy and a girl passed the compartment, they were around the same age as the twins. The boy had auburn hair, with brown eyes. The girl was smaller then the boy by two inches, she had black hair with blue eyes, and she had freckles around her nose.

"I hope the Malfoy Twins and their friends wasn't bothering you two young ladies." the young boy said politely, "We're not all like them."

"Oh they were no bother at all," Jennifer said with a sweet smile, "and if they got out of hand, they would have lost something important that they would have needed in the future."

The way Jennifer said that made the young boy paled and suddenly felt ill, whilst the girl just giggled, as they realized what she meant. "So how do you know those four?"

"Sadly I'm the cousin of Gordon Notts, the one chestnut hair," the boy added as the girl's had a look on them as to they had no idea who he was talking about, "I'm related to him on my mother's side of the family. We don't get along as my mum married a Muggle, but mum and her sister does and so we meet every so often, and doing so knowing the other three fools. Name's Edward Norwood by the way, and this young lady next to me is Heather Mcmillan, a childhood friend of mine and a Muggle-Born like you if I heard Nicholas rightly."

And that begun the friendship between the four of them, the four of them talked about their past. The Carter Twins told Edward and Heather that they were orphans, and instead of telling them the full truth, they told their new friends that a wizard found them as they done accidental magic and taught them about the Wizarding World. They done this to explain how they knew about the new world they entered, and to make sure they didn't reveal about the Mages being about or that they could do things that no other Wizard or Witch could do.

The twins learnt that Edward was a Half-Blood, and his mother was from a Pureblood family the Fairchild, and was somewhat of an outcast in her family. The only reason that they won't kicked out of the family, was because the Head of the Fairchild Family, wasn't like the rest Pureblood Families, he didn't care about blood. He knew that Pureblood would sooner or later would need to work with the Muggle World to keep their world going. So tried to work with the Muggle World when he could, but with the rest of the family not agreeing with him, the Head of the Fairchild Family had to be careful. Only his daughter, were fine with the Muggle World, his son wasn't fully, but understood that it was better to work with them, even if you don't like them, it was the way that the Purebloods worked anyway, working with those that they don't like.

Heather like Edward said was a Muggle-Born, who had parents were in the construction industry. Heather's parents worked for a small construction business, but they were trying to build up their own business and make a name for themselves. Upon hearing this, the Carter Twins interest were peaked, as Heather's parents sounded like the people they needed to help feather their plans to create their own world. For now they couldn't say anything, but being friends with Heather become so much more important than they first thought.

Either way, for the rest of the time to Hogwarts, the four talked about what they liked, what House they wanted to be sorted in, and what they wanted to do after Hogwarts - the Twins lied and said they didn't know what they wanted to do yet. Before long they arrived at Hogwarts.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _1st of September 1966 - Hogwarts, Great Hall:_

Edward, Heather and the Carter Twins were standing in the biggest hall that they ever been in, as they waited to be sorted after hearing a strange song from a hat that was called The Sorting Hat. After a few moments, of the Hat finishing singing, names were being called out to be sorted. After the fifth name to be called out, the boy that the twins meet on the train Polaris Black who ended up in Slytherin, Jennifer's name was called out and so her turn to be sorted.

' _Hmm, now isn't this interesting,'_ Jennifer could hear a voice in her head as the Hat was put on her head, and suspected it was the Sorting Hat, _'I wasn't suspecting to see the likes of you here at Hogwarts. And yes you are right I am the Sorting Hat.'_

Jennifer was shocked that this item of clothing was able to bypass her mind shield's so easy, and wondered how it was able to do so. Not only that but what it meant by it wasn't suspecting the likes of her coming to Hogwarts. But before she could ask, her thoughts were answered by the Hat, as it said into her mind, _'The Founders of this school made it so that as soon as someone put me onto their heads, I can bypass any mind shields that a person might have so I can sort them. But you don't have to worry, as I am also charmed not to reveal what I know, so whatever I find in your mind is safe. I have to say your mind shields are one of the strongest I have seen for a long time, I think people well have problems entering your mind unless you want them to.'_

' _Thanks,'_ Jennifer said with pride, she was proud of her shields and was happy that apart for the Sorting Hat, it would be hard for a normal person to enter her mind, _'but what do you mean you wasn't suspecting someone like me to be here at Hogwarts.'_ Although she had an inkerlin at what the Hat meant.

' _As your friend Henry told you, Muggle-Borns that try to do magic that isn't the way the Ministry of Magic don't agree to, had their minds altered of doing something new and wondrous.'_ The Sorting Hat explained to the young girl, _'So not only to have someone like you here without your memories being altered, but being trained by one of the Earthland Mages as well, it is an interesting thing to happen. I can't wait to see what your presence here well do. Now where to put you, hmm, this going to be hard.'_ the Hat said thoughtfully, as it looked through Jennifer's mind.

' _You've got the traits of all four Houses,'_ The Sorting Hat explained to the girl, _'you have the ambition, cunning and resourcefulness of a Slytherin, you have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, you are hardworking and loyal to those you have not meet yet, like a Hufflepuff, and lastly you have the daring and the bravery of a Gryffindor. Everything that you need if you want your plans to work out, but where to put you to help you the most?'_

' _My sister and I want to go to Ravenclaw, as it'll help us the most to gain the knowledge we need for our plans.'_ Jennifer explained to the Hat.

' _Hmm, yes you would be right,'_ the Hat hmmed thoughtfully, _'but you would also need those from the other Houses too if you want to change the world for the better for your kind.'_ The Sorting Hat with a hint of a smile in it's voice.

' _I know that, and we're going to make friends from each House,'_ Jennifer told the Hat, _'the main problem will be Slytherin, seeing to them we're nothing more than Mudbloods.'_

' _I know, but know this though, whilst most are like that, there are a few that are not and they can be helpful to you.'_ The Sorting Hat explained to the young girl, and then it said aloud, "Anyway it better be RAVENCLAW!"

There were a few cheers at this as Jennifer walked towards Ravenclaw table, and wait for her sister to be sorted next, who was moments later was sorted into Ravenclaw too. And so they watched as everyone else was sorted into their new House. They saw the Malfoy Twins and their friend Notts to be sorted into Slytherin, whilst Heather was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Edward who was sorted into Gryffindor. Heather's sorting took a few minutes to decide what House she would go into, and when asked why, Heather said she it was personal and so they left it alone. And within half an hour later, the rest of the new students were sorted into their House.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _21st of February 1969 - Hogwarts, Empty Classroom:_

It has been two years since Jennifer and Kimberly started Hogwarts, and they have been busy. When they won't in class and doing homework with their friends, Heather and Edward, they were practicing their other powers and Requip. For Requip, the twins were now able to change what they wanted in mere seconds, which was useful, but they were unable to do so whilst they were in a middle of a fight.

As for their invisibility skills, they were able to become themselves and whatever else they wanted invisible, for as long as they wanted. Sure if they were hiding things along with them, it took more power, but if they were careful what they were doing, they could stay invisible for as long as they wanted. AS for their Psionic Force Field skills, other than making force-fields to protect themselves, which they were able to keep up for a good while as long as the attacks won't too powerful, they would now beginning to give them shape.

Like the Invisible Girl from the Fantastic Four, they were now making their force-fields into items they could use to move with their minds. They were now able to create platforms, ramps and columns, and right now they were starting to learn how to do other things like cones, cylinders, rams, slides and such. And when they had the time, they were also practicing their healing skills - they now could heal most injuries and the basic illnesses like the common cold. They won't able to heal any serious injuries yet, but they knew they would need to learn more about the human body, and have more magic before they could

As for their last ability telepathic: other than being able to read minds to the point where only the Transfiguration Professor, Albus Dumbledore, was able to detect, let alone block, their probes. They were able to send fake images to one's mind, to fool the person to make them seeing things that won't there, but make it as if it was real. They used his ability to learn directly from their Professors minds, rather than their lectures, as it allow them to learn things that they wouldn't learn at Hogwarts. The advantage in doing this was that it left them with the free time necessary to pursue their hobby; reading their classmate's minds to see who like them had taught themselves magic by using comics and watch shows.

Not only that but Henry was able to get them their very own island, the twins couldn't believe that he was able to do that. The island in question was known as Hashima Island, or as some call it Battleship Island because it looked like a battleship.

The Ice Mage was able to get it somewhat cheap for buying an island, as the island was a coal mining island, but over the last few years Japan, who the island once belonged to, was replacing coal for petroleum. Because of this the island was slowly closing down their coal mines, and people were losing their homes and jobs. It was rumoured that in the next few years 'Battleship Island' could be closed down too.

Because of this, Henry knew it was the perfect opportunity to buy the island, as they would be trying to get rid of it and save money that otherwise they would lose should they leave it to rote. For the size, it was perfect for Jennifer and Kimberly, because once everything was sorted, the island could hold about ten thousand people or more. What amazed the twins was that somehow Henry was able to make the island independent from the rest of the world, so that they wouldn't have to answer to anyone other than themselves. All they had to do now was to build on it, and make it how they want it.

Whilst the twins were at Hogwarts, Henry had some people that he trusted to make sure all the coal mines were safe, and to remove the small mountain that was on the island so that they would have more room to use. The mines though, they haven't decided what to do with them yet, but they kept them open for now, so they can decide what to do with them at a later date. _(A/N, if you got any ideas for the mines, please let me know within a PM or in a review.)_

Now that they had the island, Henry also taught them how to make what he called Lacrima Crystals, an item that can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. The reason for this was so that they could use these Crystals to power the island, like they did in Earthland.

And over the last two years they were making a name for themselves, they knew that they would need people on their side, a group like the Mages in Earthland and the Wizards/Witches of the Wizarding World. So the twins decided to create their own group. To do that they need to become popular around the school, so far they have been the top of their class each year, helping those who need it no matter the House they were in.

Although during their time at Hogwarts, they were unable to find another like them. They knew that it wasn't easy, seeing they would be in hiding, and they (Jennifer and Kimberly) were doing training during the summer break, but they thought they would have found a new one by now. Unknown to them that today would be the day that they would find a student who not only was like them, but was their friend too.

It was Friday afternoon, and Jennifer and Kimberly was on the sixth floor of Hogwarts and they had a free period. So seeing they got nothing to do, they went to one of many empty classrooms that they use to practice their magic - they never use the same room more than once a week, so that no one can tell where they would be practicing. But as they entered the classroom, they were shocked to see it wasn't empty as it used to, in it was their friend and roommate, Heather Mcmillan, was in there.

In the middle of the room, Heather was standing there shooting what looked like bones from her wrists at targets. This shocked the twins, as Kimberly called out, "Heather, what's going on here?"

This shocked Heather as she missed her target, and turned around to be surprised to see her friends. "J-Jennifer, K-Kimberly. T-This isn't what you think." Heather said in fear and shock.

"So you don't have powers that you learnt before coming to Hogwarts," Kimberly said with a smirk, "ones that the Wizarding World would frown about should they learn about."

Heather looked at her friends in shock, seeing that they won't afraid of her, nor about to turn her in. They were accepting her, and sounded interested in what she could do. Then seeing her shock, Jennifer said with a smile, "Do you think you're the only one with something to hide from the Wizarding World, that you're the only one with extra powers they don't others to know about."

"D-Do you mean you have your own powers too?" asked Heather.

"Not like yours no, but we do have powers," Kimberly said with a warm smile, "our main powers are based from Jean Gray from the X-Men Comics, and the Invisible Girl from Fantastic Four."

"R-Really?" Heather asked in shock, "I never thought about using comics to gain ideas for powers from."

"Well from what we have been told, it is something new, and Muggle-Borns only recently doing." Jennifer explained to her friend, "Most of the time the powers are either done by trial and error kind of deal, or something happened to the person to gain their power, like you being in danger and from there work on that skill. If you don't mind which one of these were yours?"

"I would prefer not to say, but all I say is that I was in danger one day, my bones were sticking out of me, and to save myself, I fired a bone out of me to save myself." Heather explained darkly, as she remembered that day she got her powers, and promised herself once again that she would never be that weak again, or allow no women or girl go through what she went through. Even today it haunt her and her parents at the thought as to what might have happened to her if she didn't gain her powers.

"We understand," Kimberly said softly, she and her sister could guess what happened, but would not say much as it was a sore subject to their friend, "but can you tell us what you can do so far?"

"Not much to be honest, seeing that I haven't got any resources to get ideas from." Heather admitted to her friends, "At the moment I'm only able to lunch small spears from my wrists, and just last month I was able to summon a bone blade from my arm. I also found that should any of my bones are broken, or go missing they regrow quickly, I realized this as soon as I use a lot of bone spears and I still got bones in me, and when I had my bone broke one second and next it was fixed."

"That is useful skills," admitted Jennifer, "if you want, we could help with your training."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course we would, you are our friend after all." Kimberly said with a smile, "In fact, it is our dream to help people like us, who learn to control our magic differently, to give them a safe place to learn and live."

"So this is what the Sorting Hat meant I should have talked to you, as you would help me." Heather whispered to herself, feeling stupid that she didn't so before. But she feared the outcome if she did, she feared they would rat her out and tell people about what she could do. "So how can you help people like me?" asked Heather.

"Well it is like this…" began Jennifer, and with that the twins begun to explain their plan, and how her parents could help them, and how in doing so could make a name for themselves in doing so. As helping creating a whole town would help Heather's a lot. By the end of it all,

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. I would like to once again to apologize for the long time in updates, but as I said at the start, my muse hasn't been with me for some time, and it just returned to this story and the main story. But I need to deal with these chapters first to explain how the Mystics came about first.

I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me, as my Beta Reader Dovahkiinwolfghost7, isn't willing to help me with this story, as it is too light for him. So if you are good at spellings, grammar and sentence structure, please let me know ASAP, as I need the help. So if you're interested in helping me please let me know, I'm after someone who can help with coming up with original ideas and plots.

Now whilst I'm looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, I'm now looking for demons. Not any kind of demons either, but Etherious demons, Demons born from the Books of Zeref. As not only do I want to add more of them in this story, but most of you want to see me to keep demons in this story as it was interesting. And this is one of the ways I'm planning to do it. So if you can think of any new demons Zeref's Demons, or demons in general I would like to hear them.

One last thing, I'm after a new title to this story, as this is side-story is going to be more then about the Mystics, it is about everything that happens off screen from the main story. So I need a better title then this one, so I hope you can help me with coming up with a better title.

 _ **Next Time:**_ In the next chapter of this story, we'll be seeing the twins going to the Wizengamot to get rights for their kind. And depending on reviews, it'll be the shortest chapter yet in this story. So if you got any ideas as to what you would like to see in the next chapter, please let me know… I'll be waiting a few days before I start the next chapter.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

Name:

Appearance: (Here they'll be at least two to three forms for their appearance.)

Human Form (If they got one): (As detailed as possible please, so it'll be easier to add them into the story.)

Item/Book: (As detailed as possible please, so it'll be easier to add them into the story. But if you don't want to do an Etherious demon, but a normal demon you can leave this part out. But I want Etherious demons more than normal demon at the moment.)

Demon Form: (As detailed as possible please, so it'll be easier to add them into the story.)

History: (If possible if they got one, I would like one, or if they were stuck as a book or item not being activated, then let me know too.)

Curse and Abilities: (Going to show an example as to what I mean, by using Tempesta from Fairy Tail.)

Calamity Curse: Tempesta's unnamed Curse revolves around the use of natural calamities and disasters, mostly generating fierce tornadoes that wrap around his body and limbs. It has been portrayed that a lone tornado is strong enough to demolish Yajima's 8-Island restaurant in mere seconds, and reach immeasurable heights. Tempesta has also displayed transportational usage with said Curse, enveloping the desired body components in significantly rapid wind capable of wrecking anything within its range, and granting him with increased speed and defensive properties; appearing unharmed after receiving two direct lightning attacks from S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail Laxus Dreyar. Tempesta has also shown the ability to create firestorms and thunder.

Rumble (ヒュル Hyuru): Tempesta creates a strong tornado capable of wrecking anything within its reach, including the ground beneath and buildings built from stones.

Cyclone: Placing a hand on an opponent, Tempesta is able to send them spinning away and prevent movement to the body.

Gust (ボッ Bō): When the opponent is at close range, Tempesta emits a hefty amount of flames from his body strong enough to send former Magic Council member Yajima flying several feet away, and leaving him out of breath.

Inferno (ボッ Bō): Tempesta breathes out a huge amount of flames that, in instant, cover the battlefield in order to burn away the target.

Thunderbolt: By raising his arm in an almost throwing-like motion, Tempesta is able to engulf an opponent in a sphere and then blast the target with a bolt of lightning.

* If they have any other abilities, one that they have in demon form that they don't in human form, and vice versa, please add them too.


	4. Chapter 3: Birth of the Mystics - Part 2

_**Chapter Three.**_

 _ **(The Birth of the Mystics - Part 2!)**_

 _5th of August 1974 - The Chambers of Wizengamot:_

It had been five long years since Jennifer and Kimberly Carter found out that their friend, Heather Mcmillan, was like them, able to wield magic differently, but unlike them, she used her magic to wield her bones in different ways. She could alter her bones outside of her body to use as weapons, she couldn't do much at the time, but the potential was great. And so Jennifer and Kimberly helped their friend as much as they could, to make her more powerful.

Over the next five years, Heather gained the ability to form bone armour, create better weapons, even at the start of 1974, create a bone servant to fight alongside her. Heather began to try to strengthen her bones. She wanted to try this so that should she need to she could be like a tank and could take things that a normal person couldn't and block attacks long enough for her allies to attack back. All in all, Heather was glad that her friends found out about her abilities, as she was so much more powerful because of them finding her.

But that's not only thing that the twins had accomplished within the last five years, apart for school work, training and helping their friend, Jennifer and Kimberly were always busy. They had to get a Time-Turner from one of Henry's connections to be able to do what they had been doing.

It seemed that after finding Heather, they were able to find more people like them, it was amazing how finding just one of their kind would aid them in getting the rest out of the woodwork. It would seem that Heather knew a few people in Hogwarts that had powers, and they knew people too. And because of the fear of the Wizarding World finding out, they hid themselves until now, with someone willing to help. Now over the last few years, twenty people at Hogwarts came to them, all with different powers, and levels of power - none of them were as powerful as the twins. And from there about another ten who didn't go to Hogwarts came to them, these ones were special cases.

These ones were ones that couldn't go out in public because of their powers altered their appearance, and they weren't able to change back to what they used to look like. Either they had extra parts, such as: extra limbs, a hybrid of a human and animal, or they have particular animal parts because of the misfortune of their magic having an unexpected reaction.

So when they heard what Jennifer and Kimberly were trying to do, them and their families were more than happy to help the twins set up headquarter on the island that the twins had. One such family was Heather's family, as Heather's cousin, Matthew, had gained the ability to transform into a man-wolf. Other than being a man-wolf, Matthew had the enhanced senses that any wolf would have, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, etc. So the families were more than happy to help the twins if it meant that Matthew could walk about in the open. So they gave the twins a discount in helping to build the island up. Some knew that they could only help by building homes, farming for food, or whatever they could, it was the least they could do if it meant their children could lead some semblance of normal life with what they looked like now.

It wasn't only Muggles and Muggle-Borns that helped the Carter Twins, there were a few Purebloods and Half-Bloods that helped them. One such family was their friend Edward Norwood's family. Edward was shocked and amazed at when he found out what his friends could do, although he did feel hurt that Heather didn't tell him sooner, seeing how long they knew each other. But he did understand, she was afraid that he might fear her, and so inform someone. But instead he wanted to help, and knew someone who might be able to help the twins with their plan, his Grandfather and Head of House for the Fairchild's Family, Howard Fairchild.

Once Howard Fairchild heard about this he was shocked, awed and fearful, it was as all that the Purebloods had always feared: that one day Muggle-Bones, if not carefully monitored, would reveal the Wizarding World to the Muggle World. And it would seem that that day would be sooner than he hoped. Whilst he might be okay working with the Muggles and Muggle-Borns, he only wanted to do so to keep them from finding out about them, and to make it so that the Wizarding World would keep on going. But he was awed at the powers that some of these Muggle-Borns had, The Wizarding World could only dream of doing or finding spells half of what they could do, and wondered what else these Muggle-Borns could do if they had the resources to learn from. Part of him wanted nothing more than to stop this before it could start, so that the rest of the world would never learn about magic so soon. But Howard knew that it would only be for a short time, as sooner or later it would start up again and next time there might be no one out there wanting to control what was going on.

But with the Carter Twins, they knew the importance of keeping the secret of magic from the rest of the Muggle World for as long as they could. And so they will try to hide it as long as they could. They knew it was only matter of time before they would find out, all good things must come to an end after all, but these twins wanted to be ready for that, make it so that should the secret of magic be revealed it was in a positive light. And if for some reason that magic came out in a negative way, show that magic isn't all bad, that it can be used for good as well as bad, just like things in the Muggle World.

So the Head of the Fairchild Family was happy to help the twins with their plan, if it meant hiding the Wizarding World longer. And so with a few other Pureblood Families that Fairchild trusted, they helped to back up the Carter Twins with their plans, so that magic would not be revealed just yet.

However though, Fairchild did warn the young Muggle-Borns that it wouldn't be easy, although they had independence from the rest of the world, and things were good, and they might be okay with trading in the Non-Magical World without trouble. But the problem will with the Wizarding World, as unlike him as the families who are helping the twins, the most of the Pureblood Families won't like the idea of them and what they represent: Muggles who were more powerful than they were.

So they would need to go to the British Wizengamot, the High Court for the British Wizarding World, for backing and more help. As it was they set the laws for the country, along with changing laws already there. So without the Wizengamot's backing, they would have difficulties getting the magical things they would need, and the Obliviators would keep on altering the memories of those like them and so making it hard to find them. To get help and stop the Obliviators, they would need to go to Wizengamot, but they needed to prepare, and know how to deal with the people in Wizengamot. Not only that, but they would need a name for their people, as if they would keep on calling themselves Wizards/Witches, they would get nowhere from them. So they would need to find another name to go by.

So for the next year ,once Jennifer, Kimberly and their friends left Hogwarts, they learnt everything they could about Wizarding etiquette for the day that they had to go in front of the entire Wizengamot. Over the year they came up with their name: the Mystics, they thought it was an ideal name, whilst their powers were pure magic like Mages, the twins told Heather and Edward about the Mages once they learnt about them, and Wizards/Witches, but the way they did things were 'mystical,' as they used their powers differently than anyone else. So the twins and their friends thought that as how they use their magic was mysterious and mystical, and so they thought that the name the Mystics was the ideal name for what they were.

So this is where our chapter begins, with Jennifer, Kimberly, Henry, Lord Fairchild, and lords and ladies within the Wizengamot's Chambers, listening to the damn meeting drone on and on. It was the most boring thing that the twins ever had to sit through, even the History Class that was taught by Professor Binns, who was a ghost, and was able to send people to sleep easily, even his classes weren't this bad. His classes only made a person want to fall asleep, this on the other hand, the twins wanted to kill everyone there.

The Chambers of Wizengamot got lucky as Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore asked to finish the day, "Before we end today's session, is there any new business for Wizengamot?"

"The House of Fairchild has new business to discuss with the Wizengamot." said Howard Fairchild as he stood up from his seat. It was thought best that Henry wasn't revealed unless absolutely necessary, as Earthland Mages normally kept to the shadows, not interfering unless needed. If it was revealed that Henry was helping the twins, it might rise heads that Henry did not want, but he was willing to do so if he had to.

"Lord Fairchild, what new business do you have to discuss with the Wizengamot?" asked the Chief Warlock.

"Two young Muggle-Borns have come to me for some help, seeing that they could not come to Wizengamot by themselves." There were whispers of shock as the Lords of Wizengamot heard this, never before would any pure-blood do such a thing for a lowly Muggle-Born.

"Lord Fairchild, why would you help these _lowly Muggle-Borns_?" Asked an elderly man known as Richard Malfoy, the grandfather of Nicholas and Julius Malfoy, and the Lord of the Malfoy House, with disdain clear within his voice.

"Because Lord Malfoy, these 'lowly Muggle-Borns' brought to my attention something of great importance." explained Lord Fairchild, and went on to explain what the girls told him and showed him.

At the start there were whispers of shock and outrage at this, no Muggle-Born had ever been in the Wizengamot. But for a Lord such as Fairchild to bring in Muggle-Borns was a shock. However, by the end of it all, no one in the Wizengamot believed the Lord, and thought that the Muggle-Borns were lying, and used unknown spells to make it look like they were able to do what they claimed to be able to do. The Wizengamot wouldn't even allow the twins to show their powers when they wanted to prove it to them.

Seeing that Wizengamot wasn't going to listen, Henry knew he had to stand in and reveal himself to the court. So walking out of the shadows, Henry said, "May I step in please?"

"And who might you be?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm the Ice Mage, Henry Forrest, from Earthland." Henry introduced himself, and as he did there were many whispers at what the Ice Mage just told them. The Mages of Earthland hardly made themselves known, so for one to do so now, they had to wonder what was going on. Howard was more surprised that the twins had someone like a Mage from Earthland as their ally, and yet they did not use him to get what they wanted from the Wizengamot. Then again, after a few moments thought, he realized that they might have wanted to get all this all their own terms and not on someone else's.

"What are you doing here Mage Forrest?" asked Dumbledore, "I thought that the Earthland Mages don't care much about Wizengamot and our dealings, even if you have seats in Wizengamot."

"I'm not here for myself or to represent the Mages of Earthland," replied the Ice Mage, "I'm here for the two Muggle Girls that you think are making up stories about their powers. They are not making anything up, I have helped to train them."

"So ladies what are your names and what do you want?" asked the Chief Warlock.

"My name is Jennifer Carter, and this is my sister Kimberly," Jennifer introduced herself and her sister, "and we're here for a few reasons. The main one is about people like us, as Lord Fairchild told you about, those who gain different abilities then you are used to or could only dream of gaining from spells or other methods. Whilst you might have stopped many like us before, by altering Muggle-Borns' memories, all because they, like me and my sister, we would like you to stop."

"We were in our rights to do so young Miss Carter." said Albus before a Pureblood who hated Muggle-Borns could say something that could make things worse.

"I disagree on that Chief Warlock, Dumbledore," Kimberly said politely as she remembered her teachings from Lord Fairchild, "we had every right to learn how to control _our_ magic, you had no right to stop us. But we can see your point in a way, at the time you believed you were doing what was right for your people. But things are changing, and my sister and I are here to tell you that what you are doing cannot happen anymore. Soon it won't work any more."

"What do you mean?" asked one of the Lords.

"Because there are those out there, unless you help us in our need, that will reveal the Magical World before any of us are ready." Jennifer explained to the Wizengamot Members, as they whispered in shock and outrage at this, "Don't jump to conclusions, we won't be the ones that would be telling anyone if that's what you fear, in fact we want to hide the fact that magic is real just like you do. But the problem is that there are those who don't have a place to train, and able to hide what they can do, and people could find out about magic due to their lack of a place to safely train."

"Which only means we should start blocking Muggle-Borns' magic again, and keep altering their memories, so that they can't do that." said Lord Malfoy, as people whispered at the outrageous idea that Muggle-Borns would reveal the Wizarding World.

"You can try Lord Malfoy, but it won't work," explained Jennifer calmly, although she was angry at the idea of what the Wizengamot Member wanted to do, "as whilst me, my sister, and others are able and want to hide what we can do, there are those who'll make it difficult to do so."

There were whispers of confusion as Jennifer told them this, and so Dumbledore asked, "Miss Carter, would you explain what you mean."

"From what we have seen Chief Warlock Dumbledore, you lot don't know much about it seeing that you haven't kept up with Muggle Advancements, but we have something called a TV." Kimberly explained to the Chief Warlock and the rest of Wizengamot. Seeing the confusion on the Wizengamot Members faces, Kimberly went on to say, "Think of TV like a Pensieve that you view memories. Now think that what we call programs as memories, we have different memories to view, some for learning and some for entertainment. And one of these memories are a bit like Wizarding Wireless Network, where we get the news, but at the same time see what they are saying in the news. Which would be your downfall, as the people will see magic and so make it impossible for you to make people forget about magic."

"What has this ability to see the news have to do with the Muggle World learning about us?" asked the Chief Warlock, "We just make sure that that any evidence is destroyed before anyone sees it."

"But with our news though, it is possible that we can see the news when it happens, and so there is no way to destroy the evidence." Kimberly explained to the Wizengamot Members.

"Which would mean that Muggles would learn about the Magical World and there's not much you can do to stop it." Both Kimberly and Jennifer hoped that this would do it, they didn't want to tell these people about the other Mystics they knew of, because they might just want to experiment on them.

But Kimberly didn't have to worry, when she looked around she could see the paling worried faces of the Wizengamot Members, "I-Impossible." said one of the Wizengamot Members.

"No it isn't impossible," admitted Jennifer, "for a long time you all have underestimated Muggles and us Muggle-Borns, which has been foolish on your part, if you're not careful, that'll be your downfall."

"What do you want us to do?" asked the Chief Warlock.

"We don't want much from you other than to let us be!" the twins stated together, before Jennifer went on to say, "We knew for a long time that this day would one day come, and so with the help of Ice Mage Forrest and a few others, like Lord Fairchild that we met last year, we have been preparing for this day."

"Preparing how?" another Lord of the Wizengamot asked.

"We would prefer not to say much," explained Jennifer, "but we can tell you that with the help of Ice Mage Forrest, we were able to gain an island that for now, would allow those like us to band together and keep us out of your hair as much as possible."

"Not only that, but to further part us from each other so that we wouldn't be confused with Wizards and Witches, and the Wizarding World, we came up with a name for ourselves, the Mystics." Kimberly told the Wizengamot.

"By the sound of it you have everything you need," the Chief Warlock pointed out wondering what the two young women wanted from them, "so why are you here today Miss Carter? What do you need from us?"

"A few reasons Chief Warlock," Jennifer begun to explain, "the main one is that, we need your support, so we can get items within the Wizarding World much easier. Me, my sister and others like us know how you all think about Muggle-Borns, and whilst we can get the things we need from other countries, we know that the moment you found out about us, you would make it from hard to near impossible to get what we need in the Magical World."

"So we came here not only to stop that, so things can be much easier for each of our groups, but also to make things easier for us to find others like us." Kimberly continued to explain from her sister,

"Instead of you altering the minds of those you find doing magic differently, we would like you to inform us about them and we would take them off your hands. It would not only save you from sending Obliviators and wasting their time, but it'll also mean that you won't have to deal with as many Muggle-Borns in the future, unless they want to come to Hogwarts."

"And what do we get out of it?" asked the paled skinned man from earlier, a few people were whispering at the idea of agreeing with these Mystics as they call themselves. If they allowed this, they would deal with Mud - Muggle-Borns much less than before.

"Apart for not needing to deal with more people like us?" Jennifer asked in disbelieve at that this women, but knowing that they "That's the third and last reason we're here today, my sister and I want the Wizarding World and the Mystics to coexist. So I hope that we can work something out so that we can somehow coexist with each other."

And so with this, started a talk between the two Magical Groups, one where the twins hoped would help the Mystics get what they needed, and would have the two group coexist with each other.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Over the following months, Jennifer and Kimberly found themselves in meetings with different people, the likes of which included, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Minister of Magic, the Heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, etc. to discuss about what each group could get out of it all.

It took four months to finish the discussion seeing that there were die hard Purebloods who didn't want them to succeed, even though they proved otherwise, most Purebloods thought that Muggles and Muggle-Borns were below them. But they did succeed, and got what they wanted in return for helping the Wizarding World, they wouldn't get in the Mystic's way, if they needed to get anything from the Wizarding World. And instead of altering the Muggle-Borns memories that do magic differently, the Obliviators would inform the Mystics, so that they could take them in and teach them.

It took a bit longer to get the Wizengamot to agree, but if the Mystics decided they wanted to learn about Wand Magic, either because they were weak with their Mystic Powers, or they wanted to learn that form of magic as well, they would be allowed to join a Wand Based School too.

Seeing that Jennifer and Kimberly suspected that people searched ancient tombs or other historical sites, to find ancient magic and knowledge, they too wanted to look for them too. As they suspected that there might be more to magic that Wizengamot was willing to admit to. So after some arguments, seeing that some Purebloods didn't want them searching for such things, the twins got the Wizengamot to agree in allowing their Curse-Breakers to teach them about warding, and disables or counters curses in ancient tombs or other historical sites they might find.

Not only did they able to get a few Curse-Breakers to learn from, but also a few others too, people to teach them law and the political side of the world - both Magical and Non-Magical sides of it. They we lucky enough to get someone who sided with them, and taught them more than the Ministry of Magic wanted them to learn: blackmail, bribery and other underhanded tricks that weren't in the book.

Not only did the Carter Twins get help from Wizengamot, but they also got help from Goblins, Dwarfs and other magical beings. With the help of these people, the Mystics were to fully turn their island into a working place to live, with homes, shops, businesses, factories, everything that an island needed to become a place where they could live. And with the help of the Goblins, they got their own Gringotts on the island that dealt not only with Magical Money, but Muggle Money too.

Seeing that it wasn't really a large island, there was only one school, which was called Mystic High. Here, with the help of people that Henry knew of, the Mystics-in-Training would not only learn how to control their powers, but they would also learn what the average (and above-average) Muggle would learn. The school was open during the summer too, for those who went to Hogwarts and wanted to have a Muggle Education too.

Little did they know it though, but in a few years, they would build Mystic Academy, where they trained to become a defender of the people, and would have ranks on the island. The reason for this shall be within the next chapter.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. I'm glad I was able to update much sooner than normal, and I have a basic idea for the next few chapters which is rare for me. As I don't know what is going to happen until I write it. But anyway here is the basic ideas for the next few chapters.

The next chapter well be the last part for the Birth of the Mystics, it'll show them finding a Book of Zeref, not any book, a demon one. They'll accidentally awaken it and it'll attack and kill almost everyone in a nearby village. They'll be some mention of the Witch Hunters, Dark Mystics and info about the Mystic Academy and the ranks, it should the longest chapter yet in this story. So please suspect a longer wait for an update.

The next two chapters or so after that one, well be known as The Birth of the Acolytes. These chapters well introduce the Dark Priestess Averna, which you know from the last version of Overlord Vulcan. I'm hoping to show how Averna came to be, and how she created the Acolytes, a group of Dark Mystics.

The chapter after that will be at least one long, explaining about how Lord Voldemort came to be, it'll be a bit different than the way it was told by Rowling, and should be only one chapter long.

And after that will be about Mystic-Knight Erebus, mainly a bit about his past, his PoV about finding Harry, going to the Mystic Council about him, and find a new young Mystic. This should only be about one or two chapters long, which after I done this, I'll be going back to the main story for a while. But if you got any ideas you would like to see happen during the chapters I mentioned, please let me know and I'll see what I can do about adding them.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **~Beta Note~**_ For those of you who prefer the darkness, such as I, be excited, for this light, shall end. _**~Dovahkiin~**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ For now that is - mawhahahaha.

 _ **~Beta Note~**_ BITCH!

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Mawhahahaha.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, AS THEY DO HELP!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Birth of the Mystics - Part 3

_**Chapter Four.**_

 _ **(The Birth of the Mystics - Part 3!)**_

 _22nd of January 1984:_

It has been ten long years since Jennifer and Kimberly sorted things out at the Wizengamot, and began to sort out the essentials on "Mystic Island" as it was dubbed. Now, where the population for Hashima Island, (A.K.A Battle Island) was once around five thousand, two hundred and fifty people, with the mountain gone and using mainly flats for people to live in, along with magic to help, the island's population could hold around twenty thousand people.

And at the moment the island had around nine thousand people living there, which satisfied Jennifer and Kimberly. Although, out of them all there was only around a thousand Mystics, the rest were their families, Goblins (although they lived in caverns under their bank,) Wizards/Witches and their families, and the others were other magical creatures such as werewolves and veelas, who helped to build the island.

Over the years thanks to the old coal mining shafts, they didn't have to worry about financial support for some time. Because, during the first few months, some of the parents of the Mystic trainees were scientists, and had helpfully reminded the twins that coal could be made into diamonds with sufficient pressure. With the help of the scientists and the Goblins, they used the remaining coal in the mines, to be made into diamonds. And because of the steady income of money that they now had, they could advance their buildings, and perform research on many essentials, as well as anything that they fancied. One such essential was of the magical equivalent of E.M.P shielding, so that people could use magic wherever they wanted, instead of only in school and deserted areas.

You see, the Mystics who had scientists as parents, believed that magic was similar to an E.M.P, also known as an electromagnetic pulse. Because, an E.M.P could fry electrical items, like magic could if it builds up in one area too much, like at Hogwarts. So they suspected that if they were able to create and modify something similar to an E.M.P shield, but for magic, those with powers could use their gifts wherever they wanted. Not only that, but they could use this to prove to the rest of the Wizarding world that they were a very useful ally to have. so that Muggle-Borns wouldn't have to give up their technology to live in a high dense area of magic. Which meant they would have more money to use in the future.

Not only did they use the money for the island and on research, but also on trips around the world, so that they could visit ancient ruins and tombs. But we'll get back to that soon.

Also they made a Mystic Council, that consisted of at least one person of each race on the island, so that each race would have a voice should something come up. The council was made to decide what occurs on the island, and how to make it better for all involved.

Whilst there were many beneficial events that happened in the last few years, there had been many detrimental events that has also occurred. Namely Witch Hunters, and a new group of Dark Magic Users, or as they had taken to calling themselves, the Dark Mystics.

Because of what Jennifer and Kimberly had done at the Wizengamot all those years ago, the number of Muggle-Born magic users have increased drastically. Where in the past it was alright for Obliviators to alter the memories (and sometimes block their powers,) of Muggle-Borns because they use their powers differently, or just because a group thought that there were too many Muggle-Borns were about, they were no longer allowed to do so. Because of this, the less then light hearted people used their powers for less than honest reasons.

At first the Mystics' ordinary everyday fighters were able deal with them, but the Dark Mystics got stronger as the years passed, and so the Mystics on Mystic Island needed to become stronger as well. Because of this, the Mystic Academy was built and Henry got a few of his friends in Earthland to teach at the Academy. Those who went to Mystic Academy would be known as Mystic Knight s, the police force against the other Mystics, and would be taught Earthland magic - although the Mystic Knight s would not be allowed to tell out of the Academy what they were learning. The Mystic Knight s are/were the main group that dealt with the Dark Mystics, and the ordinary Witch Hunters.

With each confrontation, that they encountered with anything magical the witch hunters grew smarter, over the years they had come up with new equipment for special use, weapons and armour, to combat against anything that is magical, be it wizards/witches, vampires, werewolf and any other magical creatures. But seeing that they were facing things with magic, along with enhanced senses and strength, the Witch Hunters were forced to use Runes that the Magical People used, to enchant their armour and weapons to make them stronger. They even used potions not only to heal themselves too, and make themselves stronger, but also to use as weapons too. The Witch Hunters didn't like it, and people might even call them hypocrites, but they saw that to fight this evil, they would need to use whatever they had to. Even if it meant they had to use Runes and Potions - to the Witch Hunter they defend themselves in saying it wasn't like they were wielding magic themselves. As long as they didn't do that, they weren't doing anything wrong.

And as the years passed and new technology and scientific advances made, they used it to create new equipment, weapons and armour. But even with new technology and science, the Witch Hunters still used runes and potions, as some of some of the new technology and science still couldn't stop certain things and needed to use the _evil magic_. And with tougher and more powerful Magical Users users appearing, they needed to use everything they could to keep the fight more fair.

Sure they saw science as something against God, like magic, but as much as they hated to admit it, times had changed, and to win this fight against "evil", they had to change too. And after a long debate over it, they all agreed that they needed the evil that was science to win or they could die without it. It was much better than using magic.

However though, the normal Hunter were something that the ordinary Mystic Knight could handle, it was the new group of Witch Hunters were the problem. They were known as Paladins, who referred to themselves as the Warriors of God. The problem was that the Paladins had the best of everything, they had connections within many companies where they got their needed items from. Because of this, whilst they still needed to use runes and potions for a few of the tougher Mystic Knights, they now mainly used technology and science. It has been three years since the Paladins, and the Mystic Knight s have been having problems with dealing with them and the Mystic Council were having difficulty deciding what to do about them.

Because of this, and dealing with so many other problems, Jennifer and Kimberly had very little time to search as many ruins, tombs and magical mines as they wanted. It was only last week that they had gained the required free time, and decided to go out and search one of the ancient ruins that their research group found underwater near Japan, which leads us to the true start of the story.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _22nd of January 1984 - Southern Coast of Yonaguni, Japan:_

Jennifer and Kimberly, along with a group of researchers with Edward, Heather and Henry were using the bubblehead charm to look around a mysterious 10,000 Year-Old Underwater Ruins in Japan. The origin of the site was consistently debated over - many Muggle experts argue that it is man-made, while more conservative scientists insist it was carved by natural phenomena.

But the truth was that it was magically made, the creator of the ruins was unknown, but they were able to find the ruins previous purpose, it was made to imprison someone or something hundred of years ago. The twins wondered what was within the ruin, for it to be imprisoned, and so this was what they they were searching for, a way in, to see what was in there. The saying 'Fools rush in where angels fear to tread,' comes to mind. Humans would go into places that are best left alone, and the twins were now entering a place where they should not. After about an hour of searching, they were able to find a hidden magical entrance, and after another half an hour, the group was able to enter the hidden ruins.

Once they entered the ruins, the group went to search the ruins, to see what they could find. Jennifer and Kimberly made their way to different rooms, with Edward and Heather, whilst Henry was checking the entrance a bit more before following.

After finding a few empty rooms, the twins and their friends found a heavily warded chamber, which wards took some time to break. Once they were done, they entered a chamber. In the chamber was an ancient book stand in the middle of the room, with an ancient dark green book on top of it with a symbol of a face of a king cobra on it, and it was strange writing that they never seen before. Around the stand, there was three bookshelves full of sand coloured books.

As they looked around the chamber, they wondered what all these books were, and why the ancient book in the middle of the room, was standing there alone? What was so _special_ about that book? Seeing the four friends wanting to know what this book was, they begun to walk towards the book to see what was so special about it that it alone was in a heavily warded room.

After checking that no spells were on the book, Edward picked up the book and about to open the book, they heard Henry running towards the chamber, shouting out, _"Don't open that book!"_

But it was too late, at that moment Edward opened the book, and to the shock of the four friends, the book glowed and to further their shock it started to transform, forcing Edward to throw it away from him. Watching on in fear and shock, they saw the book to transform into a large snake humanoid, with the head of king cobra, it was covered in dark green shiny scales. Whilst the lower body was that of a snake, the upper body was that of an athletic male human, excluding the fact that the upper body was covered in dark green shiny scales, but with the head of a snake that seemed to be that of a king cobra. Down the back of the snake were spikes, popping out of its spine, extending backwards. And it possessed a bow that seemed to be made of wood, and covered in glowing red runes.

To their shock and fear, they heard the demonic humanoid say, _**"Finally, I have awoken!"**_

Just as the demon said that, Henry entered the room, and upon seeing the demonic king cobra, called out, _"Ice-Make: Prison!"_ and with that ice flew out of Henry's hand, and towards the snake-man creature. Upon hitting the king cobra, ice formed around it forming a large rectangular cage.

It was Henry's hope that seeing the demon was similar to a snake, it would be a cold blooded creature, and so although his magic wouldn't keep the demon imprisoned for long, he hoped the cold would keep him at bay long enough for them to escape.

" _ **I don't believe it, after all these years of being imprisoned, and the first group of people I run into, one of them is an Ice Mage from Earthland."**_ the demon laughed at this, before turning to Henry and went on to say, _**"Do you think your weak Ice Magic could hold me, please, as if…"**_

Henry didn't respond to the snake demon, but looking at his friends he shouted, "Get out of here!"

Sensing the danger they were in, the four friends didn't even think about questioning their friend's order and started to run. However just as they passed the ice cage, the demonic king cobra broke free of his prison and used his tail to grab hold onto Edward and crushed his body mutilating his body as well as breaking every bone in his body - killing him instantly, the creature then dropped Edward's body, as it fell down into a crumpled heap upon the floor.

Upon seeing how easy it's prey was to destroy , the snake creature was about to do the same thing Heather, but Henry called out, _"Ice-Make: Arrows!"_ And with that incantation of his power ice arrows appeared around Henry's body and then flew towards the demon.

The demonic king cobra was knocked back, as Heather, Jennifer and Kimberly, whom used their power to levitate Edward's body so they could take it with them. Whilst they were doing this, Henry was using his powers to keep the creature at bay so that they could escape. As they left the chamber, Henry created the thickest ice wall that he could, as they ran to get the others to leave the ruin and try and reseal the ruin once again trapping the demon within the ruin.

However, as they got all the group back together at the entrance getting ready to leave, they were ambushed by the demonic king cobra. He was now with a dozen demonic sand vipers, they had the same body as the king cobra, but their head was that of a viper whilst they were made of hardened sand. Whilst the demonic king cobra just stood there, the demonic sand vipers attacked the group, four lunged at Henry, who managed to fend them off, via the manipulation of ice, via magic. the rest of the sand demons lunged at Heather, and the Kimberly twins, they managed to fend off the demons long enough for Henry to come and save them, they lasted primarily because of the twins' force-fields.. Sadly only Heather, Jennifer, Kimberly and Henry, were able to escape the ruins, and only by using their full power to do so.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Once they exited the ruins, they travelled to the nearest island which was a magical hidden island named Salus. It was a peaceful forest island, it was filled with many wonderful trees, plants and herbs, it lived up to the meaning of the island, Haven. Once on the island, Henry explained his fears as to what the book was.

It was an unknown artefact that seemed to be one of the Books of Zeref, these artefacts were of the most dangerous within Earthland, as they were full of Black Magic, or as the Wizarding World would call it Dark Magic. Whilst some of the books were full of spells, thousands upon thousands were demon books. These demon books were different to any enchanted books that anyone has known of before, as they could summon demons to the world. But unlike the summoned demons in the Wizarding World, these demons came from the books themselves. As they looked down into the ruins, the books transforms _into a_ demon instead of being summoned.

The twins and Heather were shocked at this, and wondered how this was possible. The Ice-Make Mage explained that almost four hundred years ago there was a Dark Mage that known as the Black Mage Zeref. Most of everything known about him was lost over time, but what was currently known about him was that he was considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possessed extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic - which could allow him to destroy the world if he desired. No one knew what happened to him or how he was defeated, just that he disappeared one day and he was never seen again.

But before he disappeared, he created many books and items, whilst many of the books and items were normal spell books and magical items. The rest were demon artefacts that he created with something called Living Magic, which would allow the book and item to live and take a human or demonic form, or a human form that could turn into a demon. But there was a difference between the two: somehow whilst the items would need him to be alive to take on form, the books did not, the reason for that was not known. But even if the Dark Mage was dead, it didn't mean that it was no less dangerous, as the magic behind the item could still be used.

Either way, Henry informed them that there weren't many ways to defeat these demons, or normal ones. Whilst the normal demons are difficult to defeat, unless they were weak, they can be defeated with powerful Magic Users. However, the demon books or items, otherwise known as Etherious, cannot be killed by normal Mages like they could with normal demons. All they could do was weaken the Etherious enough so that they were forced to transform back into the thing that they transformed from, and then seal them so that they couldn't transform back into an Etherious.

The only ones that could kill an Etherious were special Mages known as Devil Slayers, these people can utilize Devil Slayer Magic that can kill any demon. Each Devil Slayer has an element that they can fully control, for example: fire, water, earth, air, etc. Not only can they control said element, but they become immune to the effects of their respective element and can even consume it to replenish their strength.

With the way the twins and Heather were at that moment, they weren't able to deal with the Etherious Army that they unknowingly unleashed. All they could do for now was run and hide, until they got the support that Henry called for, two of a very few Devil Slayers in existence that he was friends with - to pick them up and if need be rescue them. And so the four of them searched the island and found the only village on the island. The Villagers were full of magical and non magical people, who were mainly hunters, farmers and, they were peaceful people. Although they didn't need them, they did have warriors who were magical and non-magical, some of their weapons were magical, so they decided to let them stay. These warriors were there just in case people came to their land with ill intent and attempted to attack them.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Sadly though, within the forty-eight hours of when the twins, Heather and Henry arrived on the island, most of the inhabitants and the land was destroyed - about a hundred people out of around two thousand people survived that day. The only reason that many survived, was because of the Carter Twins, Heather, Henry and the warriors were able to fight off the demons until the Devil Slayers arrived and killed or drove off the demons from the island.

Almost all of the islanders blamed them for the death of the villagers, as they were the ones that brought the demons to their land. However, there were a few of them whilst upset about the death of their friends and family, they knew that they didn't know what was in the ruins. In fact they wanted to join the Mystics to help them, to defend others from these demons and defeat them when possible.

Since they found out about the demons, the Mystic Council was able to create two new ranks within the Mystics. It was decided that once a Mystic become seventeen like in the Magical World, where they would be of age, and they had finished Mystic High, they would be allowed to become Mystic Knight. Now depending on when they become a Mystic Knight, they would train how to become one and learn Earthland Magic.

After gaining the title of Mystic Knight and being at least thirty years old and having ten years experience as a Mystic Knight, they could stay where they were or go on and gain the new title of Mystic Templar. As a Mystic Templar, they would be taught how to fight the normal strong demons, and they would be given a powered Lacrima. And depending on what the Lacrima was, it could either be used to give the person a new power, or it could be used to empower the powers that the person already had.

Then there is the last new rank, Mystic High-Templar, this one they wouldn't gain a new power, but they could become a Mystic Councilor, or the head in one of the departments that they had. They would also have say in what is going on, and know things that no one else would ever know.

Now the reason that a Mystic Templar wasn't taught how to become a Devil Slayer, as they were using it to get another thing that they wanted: a priest. There were many of the islanders that wanted a church, but they were having problems at the Vatican. As seeing that they were magical, the Vatican saw them as evil, and so wanted nothing to do anything with them.

But seeing that the Vatican were also fighting demons, and had demon hunters. So the Mystic Council thought they could make a deal with the Vatican, in return of giving them a priest for their church: they would give them weapons to help fight demons. Not only that, but those who were able to, the Mystics would teach them how to become a Devil Slayer. With so many demons appearing, and how people were getting hurt because of them, the Vatican agreed to this.

And so over the years, they would send any demon hunter who seemed to show signs of magic to them to learn how to become Devil Slayers. Not only that but they would also send orphaned children who showed signs of magic, so they could learn about becoming a Mystic but also to learn to become Devil Slayers. The Vatican knew that there were things that they couldn't do for one reason or another, and so sent children to learn about these things, But the catch is that the children whilst would work for the Mystics, they would be under the Vatican's control and if called upon unless they were on mission for the Mystics already, they would do missions for the Vatican. This group would be called the Holy Knights.

And so the years passed and the Mystics grew larger, there were wars with the Witch Hunters, mainly the Paladins, and with the Dark Mystics, namely a new group calling themselves the Acolytes. Because of this, the Mystic Council decided to create other Mystic Highs/Mystic Academies around the world so that it would be harder to find them. Not only that, but they built hidden villages around the world, the main one was under Mystic Island, as people felt safer to live near them or they had family there who didn't want to move from the island.

Not only that, because of new Mystics with their powers, and the research that they found, new creatures and races would be created. And so the Mystic-Knights would have to hide them from the rest of the world.

Little did they know that one day they would rescue a famous young boy by the name of Harry Potter from the Paladins, and from there would be a rise in the Dark Forces. Not knowing that it would be the young boy they rescued, and were helping to train.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. For those who wanted demons in the main story, this is the start of it and I hope you like it.

The next two chapters or so, will be known as The Birth of the Acolytes. The next chapter is going to introduce the Dark Priestess Averna, which you know from the last version of Overlord Vulcan. I'm hoping to show how Averna came to be, and how she created the Acolytes, a group of Dark Mystics.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **~Beta Note~**_ The light of this story has left a bitter taste in my mouth, appreciate my sacrifice… _**~Dovahkiin~**_


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Priestess Averna!

_**Author's Note:**_ For those who liked the Dark Priestess Averna from the last version of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, this chapter will show in more detail as to how she became the Dark Priestess, in comparison to the last version of Overlord. She'll be the main villain in this story. She'll be in the shadows as the leader of the main Dark Mystic group known as the Acolytes. Enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think when you are done.

 _ **Chapter Five.**_

 _ **(Dark Priestess Averna!)**_

 _Temple of Circe:_

The Temple of Circe was the official name of an ancient group of magic users, a syndicate to be exact, one in which only a certain few even remember or know about, unlike centuries ago, when many knew of this group. The Temple was named after a minor goddess coming from Ancient Greek legends, Circe's domain was that of Magic and Magic Users. She was in fact one of the first and most powerful Hellenistic Mages, as she and others like her were called back then. Unlike many of that age, and like her parents, she never pretended to be a God. She was considered only to be an extremely powerful sorceress, but later different religious sects devoted to her grew among the magical populace, often making her out to be more than she was.

In her youth Circe retreated to an isolated island with a few acolytes of her choice; men and women, to unlock the secrets, mysteries, and hopefully, one day find the source of magic. It was their hope to help others like them, those with powers, to understand what they could do, philosophize as to why they had been gifted and hopefully make sure they didn't use their powers to take advantage of the non-magical population. Historically, many had pretended to be some kind of prophet, sometimes even a deity, and when individuals like these arose, the Temple would work both covertly and overtly to bring them down.

However, as time went by, more and more Mages began to appear around the world. Like they often had, the more powerful of the Mages masqueraded as Gods while the less powerful ones took on the roles of either protectors or punishers based on their personal temperament. Observing their growing numbers, Circe decided it was time to establish a settlement so that the Mages could have somewhere to live, protected from those who hated the "Gods" and those fearful of the Mage's power.

It didn't take long after the first Wizarding Village was created for the non-magical for people to learn about them. Oftentimes, this was a good thing. As the non-magical nations would come to them when they needed help, previously, when 'magical' monsters attacked a village, town or city, or other tasks difficult to do without magic, they could do nothing about the matter.

After Circe's village was built, more and more such communities sprung up, following her example sprung up around the world, and guilds also started to appear. The guilds were created so that Mages could find jobs a lot easier, instead of having incredible difficulty in searching for them, also they earn money far faster and work together to train and grow stronger. The guilds were also created to form parties, so that if the Mages were weak or couldn't handle the tasks alone, they could call in their guild members to help them.

In return for her hard work in creating the village, the Mages and even the grateful non-magicals built Circe her first 'Temple'. At first it was meant to be a Magical University of sorts where the truths of certain deep magicks had been researched for millennia, and where a few secrets of the universe could actually be found. Over time many more of these 'Temples' appeared around the country and world.

Like many things, as time went by, stories of Circe lost their grasp on reality, and most of her 'Temples' were lost to time and abandoned. But of all of these Temples, there was one, still in existence. One which had once been a place of learning, but had now become a secret society of magic users, ranging in the use of all kinds of magic, magic unknown or were lost through time or were new to the world. This final temple had become a place not only devoted to magical research and study, but also to protect people who could not use it. One could only join through one of two channels; heredity or invitation.

The 'Temple of Circe' was created to protect everyone, even those without the ability to use magic. It was also dedicated to protecting the world from mages who sought to dominate or destroy the world. They wouldn't get involved however unless it was absolutely necessary. Their members, though their numbers never normally exceeded two or three thousand, were exceedingly powerful. Given their strength and the strength of the people they fought against, collateral damage was guaranteed to be immense if intervention was necessary.

The Temple of Circe was run by a Head Priest or Priestess, before that there were High Priests and Priestesses who looked after the Priests and Priestesses that went there. Each Priest and Priestess studied to learn and wield a different specialty and skill set, there were many subgroups, but the main ones that they came from were the following:

One group were the Battle Priests and Priestesses; these Priests and Priestesses were not only to defend the Temple of Circe from outsiders who wanted to use the Temple for their own gain, but to defend all of the world from power-hungry magical beings that would do the world harm. But it would have to be a world threat before the Battle Priests and Priestesses would intervene and do something. They trained in all sorts of magic, old, forgotten and new magic.

Another group were the Field Priests and Priestesses; whose job was similar to the Obliviators of Britain, forcing amnesia on those who find the temple and weren't willing to keep the Temple to themselves. Not only did they do that, but they explored the world and find new things, such as artefacts, magical tomes, and if they think that the world isn't ready for the things they found, they would hide the information/artefacts. They would transport the knowledge and or artefacts within their own pocket dimension, in which not even demons could breach.

The final group were the Researchers, this group does as their name says, they research all things magical. Their job was to research ancient magical ruins, ancient libraries and such, tirelessly, to archive to learn all methods of magic the world over, and every secret there is to know. They experimented, different ways to use magic, alternate uses for magic, new ways to und magic to certain objects, and the creation of new spells.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _1st of January 1975 - Temple of Circe:_

Our chapter begins, with a High Priestess by the name of Averna Reyna, who was in her thirty-fifth year of living. Reyna was about five foot-ten, she had long wavy dark brown hair, with white highlights, she wore a headband that kept her hair out of her eyes, below of which, were a pair of intense emerald green eyes. She carried herself with an air of royalty, her movements were all measured, and to the trained eye, you could see highly refined muscles through her clothes, which led to the assumption that she wasn't afraid of a physical fight. She was wearing, a black dress that was tinted with grey, the chest area on the dress was layered in tough enchanted leather padding, a strange symbol similar to that of a cross was over the padded chest area, a cloak was worn over the dress, but it was as if the cloak was mostly cut off, only part of it was still there, near the top, giving the visual effect of a high-collared dress. She was wearing a large poufy headdress, inscribed with many runes, and covered in light silvery metal, with a single purple gem in the centre of the headdress. She had small silvery metal gauntlets, also inscribed in runes.

Averna first joined the Temple of Circe when she was nineteen years of age. She had heard rumours about the Temple whilst she was at Hogwarts, as a Ravenclaw. She was searching for places such as the Library of Alexandria, and other places similar to learn forgotten magic and history. The Temple of Circe was one of the places she had learnt about, but it was thought of as only a myth, and very little was known about it. So, for the next two years after leaving Hogwarts, she followed the few clues that were left in the books to find the Temple, until the Temple Of Circe had heard of her interest in the Temple, and noting the progress she had made, the Temple invited Averna to join their group.

When she first started at the Temple of Circe, she started off studying to become a Researcher, so that she could learn more about magic and the secrets of the world. However, over the first year of learning to become a Research, she found it more boring and tiresome than she originally thought it would be, and so she sought out to use her own gifts fully.

To do that, she decided to use what she knew to become a Battle Priestess. Seeing that she was a natural born Fire Elementalist, it would be a better use of her skills. She was quite skilled at being a Fire Elementalist, but thanks to a few rituals she gained the knowledge of through being a Researcher, she augmented her carburant abilities with aqueous ones.

Knowing that fighting wasn't always the ideal solution, Averna had also mastered the ability to enthral someone against their will - as she would be using this skill when she knew a fight wouldn't work in her favour. Although it took quite a deal of effort on her part, and would often leave her incapacitated for days after, if her target was powerful magically. It also ran the risk of her being overpowered and made a vassal of the one she had sought to enslave, if he or she was a mage of strength and mental fortitude greater than her own.

When successful though, it would also leave her victim completely devoid of personality, making it difficult to keep their status hidden from others. It was much safer easier for her to layer simple commands deep within someone's psyche, causing them to change more naturally over time, though these could be located and removed with a careful enough magical scan. Like Circe herself, Averna could also communicate with and command loyalty from most mundane beasts, and some magical ones.

Over the years, thanks to her raw power and elemental proficiency, she was able become a High Priestess at the age of thirty, earlier than anyone before her. And now she was thirty-five, and she, along with a handful of other High Priests and Priestesses, were in the running to become the new Apprentice to the Head Priest Matthew, and would become the next Head Priest or Priestess of the Temple - to lead the Temple when Matthew either retired or died, whichever came first.

She was in fact one of the forerunners to become the new Apprentice, though most frowned upon that fact because she was so young; the youngest in centuries in fact, if she were to gain the position. Those same people couldn't deny her skill though, the thirty-year-old woman was immensely skilled with magic, and had worked tirelessly to become one of the most knowledgeable within the Temple.

So here was Reyna in the Temple's library reading up about past Head Priests/Priestesses and their Apprentices, to see how they became the new Apprentice. It would seem that the tests were different for each person, and the requirements to become one was up to the current Head Priest/Priestess - so Averna had no idea what to suspect or what to do to be chosen.

So as she was reading, her friend, mentor and follow candidate, High Priestess Jessica, came into the library and went up to Averna. She was in her fifties, she had black hair and blue eyes and wore the same outfit as Averna. "Here you are Averna," Jessica said with a warm smile, "I have been looking for you, I think I have found a book about Head Priests/Priestesses that you were looking for. It is in my personal library, I thought we could look at it together there, without getting disturb, what do you say?"

Each High Priest/Priestess had their own personal bedroom, bathroom and library, so that they could set things up as they liked and study whatever they wanted without anyone else knowing. Averna had been in Jessica's personal library a few times when she was learning to become a Battle Priestess.

When Averna heard that Jessica had found the book with the information she was looking for, she was eager to see the book. So the two of them left the library, and walked to Jessica's room, and as they did so, Jessica asked, "So what are you looking into other than becoming the Head Priestess?"

"I'm looking into the Mystics that have just been formed." explained Reyna.

"Oh? Why the interest?" Jessica asked in interest, "They seem to be similar to that of the other Wandless Magic Users out there, trying from trial and error, seeing what they could do and go from there."

"I'll admit to that Jessica," Averna admitted to her friend and mentor, "but not entirely like that, those go for the basics like the elements and healing, and the rare few to read minds. But look at the three of the four leaders of the new Mystics, first are the Carter Twins. Sure they are able to heal and read minds like others out there, but that doesn't interest me, it's their powers to form force-shields and shape it to their will, all because of reading the comics of The Fantastic Four. Jennifer and Kimberly were able to do things that we have never done before. And, look at their friend Heather Mcmillan, have you ever seen anyone using their magic to make their bones into weapons and armour?"

"I have only heard rumours about such powers, from some kind of ninja village if I remember correctly." Jessica said thoughtfully as she tried to remember about the ninja village, "And that after learning the ability from a scroll of some kind."

"Yes, but Mcmillan learnt it naturally without anyone helping her." Averna explained with a smile as she thought about it, "I believe that after so many centuries of use, magic has decided to evolved so that people could do more with it."

"Hmm, that is an interesting theory, and one I can understand as to why you would want to look into it." Jessica admitted to Averna, "Although I would want to see what the rest of the world's Ministry of Magic will do soon, as they would want to learn new powers to fight against these Mystics though. They aren't ones to give up their top spot."

"I know and I can't to see what is going to happen because of this." Averna said gleefully at the thought, before she could say another work, they went to Jessica's room.

However, as soon as Averna entered Jessica's room, something unexpected occurred. Like many other secret organizations, there were many plots and much backstabbing in the upper echelons of power, all of which Averna was able to handle. That was until now, when she found herself bound together by five of the High Priests and Priestesses within Jessica's room, she shouted for her friend to run, but she was shocked to see her friend and mentor enter the room and sit down as if nothing was wrong.

"Jessica, what's going on here? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Averna asked her friend in shock.

"This is not a joke Averna," Jessica said sadly, "we are here today to end you, we don't want you to become the next Head Priestess."

"But we don't know if I'm going to be the new Apprentice! Head Priest Matthew hasn't decided." Averna said, fear and betrayal clearly within her voice, that these people would do this to her, even more since her friend and mentor would do such a thing.

"Like it isn't going to be you, you were the youngest High Priestess in the Temple since it started," explained a High Priest, "not only that but you have the skill, the strength and the cunning needed to become the next Head Priestess. So why wouldn't you become the new Apprentice?"

"So you're going to kill me, why?" asked Reyna, as she looked at her ex-friend and mentor.

"No, we're not going to kill, you although the others would like that," Jessica admitted to her friend, "but I was able to convince them to perform a ritual we found to block most of your magic and alter your memories of this place, and give you new memories so you wouldn't come back here. And as to why we were doing this, all of us here have been here longer then you have, and are much older and wiser than you. And we know we would all be a better Head Priest or and Priestess. We deserve it more than you after everything we have been through here. So goodbye old friend."

This was the last thing that Averna heard before she was knocked out, and began the ritual that would block most of Averna's magic and alter her memories. The plan overall, was sound, but fortunately for Averna and unfortunately for the other islanders, the young Researcher who had translated the ritual all those years ago had in fact misunderstood what the ritual's purpose was.

Yes, the ritual would block most of a person's powers, but it did not alter the memories of the person, but instead it completely twisted the personality of the person. The alignment of the victim of the ritual was completely reversed. A hero would become a cruel monster, and an unfeeling psychopath would become a well-cultured saint.

In the past this ritual was only used on those who were entirely evil, who had the potential and will to destroy humanity or the world, but whose abilities could be used for the betterment of mankind. Unfortunately for the world, the ritual was permanent, and there was no way to undo it and turn the person's personality back to its original state. When the other the High Priests and Priestesses used the ritual on Averna, they unknowingly created a new evil, after the ritual was complete, they stunned and banished her from the Temple.

It wasn't the first time the Temple had created a monster, and they had a shockingly detailed plan for dealing with them that basically amounted to tossing them into something that was expected to kill them (Something similar to the Veil of Death). One could easily liken their actions to a villain's trap from a James Bond movie.

Either way, unknowing what they had created at the time, once the ritual was done, the High Priests and Priestesses had Averna's body removed from the Temple. Little did they knew that within the following years, their own lives would be forfeit, one way or another.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _1st of February 1984:_

It had been over nine years since Averna was betrayed by those she had once trusted, and now much of her life has been changed. When she awoke from whatever had happened, she found that instead of having her powers mostly blocked and memory altered, she found that her magic was half blocked. Not only that, but it would seem that instead of altering her memory, the ritual had turned her "evil." The first thing that came to mind was to return to the Temple and get her revenge on those who did this to her.

But after she thought on the matter, she had realized how foolish that would be, seeing that they were so much more powerful than she was currently. Oh how much she hated them at that time, she was much weaker than she used to be, and before she could do anything, she would have to rearrange how she lived and performed actions, and become powerful once again.

Over the years Averna had to learn new skills that she learnt at the Temple of Circe but never fully used before, as the powers that she did have she could no longer do, as she didn't have the power level to do so. The only skill she still could use were her Fire Elemental Powers, but the problem was that her skill wasn't as high as it used to be. So whilst she could no longer able to perform the more powerful magic that she was used to, she knew a few new skills that if she was able to combine and master them, in the fight, she wouldn't have the problem. As she knew that whilst power did help, it was experience and skill that made it possible to win or lose a fight.

Averna was able to become magical powerful again over the years, a different form of power allowed this, different abilities that she didn't previously have. She performed as many rituals as she could, sadly ,thanks to the ritual that the High Priests and Priestesses had used on her , she couldn't regain the power she used to have. But thanks to the rituals she was able to do, she was able to gain a few new abilities, and more importantly, regain her youth. This ritual to regain her youth, allowed her to stay young as long as she wanted, as long as she used it every once in awhile.

Now, other than using magic, she was also using Muggle weapons, armour, technology and such to build up her new empire. You see, once she turned evil, her ambition, other than making the people who did this to her pay, was to create her own empire where the world was hers to command. But she knew that she couldn't do this alone, and needed servants, lieutenants and generals to aid her in making this happen.

And so, she began to create her own army, not one where she would be in the spotlight. She wasn't an idiot, if she was the centre of attention, people would go after her and try and stop her plans to take over the world, she could not allow that. She would need her lieutenants to do her dirty work for her. This is where she was thanking the Carter Twins for creating the Mystics, as she was able to create her army from some of their previous members.

You see before, most the Ministry of Magic's all around the world would alter the memories of those who did magic differently so that they would learn the way they wanted them to. And those who were darker in nature would have their magic blocked, to stop them from using their magic for darker reasons - they couldn't risk more Dark Wizards rising, now could they? But now that the twins got their way , the Ministry of Magic's of the world, could no longer alter memories or block magic, even if it meant stopping Dark Wizards/Mystics from appearing. To the twins, whilst people were using magic for a wrong reason, it didn't mean they couldn't educate them to be better people.

And so Averna searched out for these potential recruits, telling them that she would be willing to teach them how to control their powers that they had now and teach them new magic as well. And all they had to do was to serve her, and help her in whatever she needed from them. And in return, they could do whatever they like as long as it doesn't go against her plans, and that they wouldn't go against her, otherwise she would make them beg for death when she was finished with them.

With the promise of becoming more powerful, and learning new forms of magic if they wished, as long as they followed Averna, many of the Dark Mystics agreed to join her. Some of them even came from Mystic Island once they learnt that they could do as they pleased as they followed Averna, no rules, nothing to stop them doing what they wanted as long as it didn't get in the way of Averna's plans. And so the new Dark Mystic Group, the Acolytes created, at the moment Averna only had about fifty people in her Acolytes, but it was a start to the completion of her plans, ones that not even the Acolytes knew about.

With the year going by she decided it was time to pay back those who betrayed her, but she knew it was going to be difficult, as much as she would like to think otherwise, she wasn't as powerful as those at the Temple of Circe, and didn't have the numbers to fight them. So she would have to plan carefully to do this.

But within the last week or so, the number of people she needed to attack her former home might have been resolved. As Averna heard that the Carter Twins and a group of Mystics unknowing released over a hundred of Books of Zeref from their prison, and now Averna had a few of her Acolytes to find these demons and bring the Demon Lord of these demons to her. That was a few days ago, and she wasn't expecting anything soon, and so she spent these next few days looking up what she could about this Snake Demon Lord that she found out was called Myurr.

So you would not be mistaken that Averna was shocked as she was thinking about how she got where she was today, when the doors of her throne room opened revealing the Snake Demon Lord himself, and ten of his Snake Warriors. The Snake Demon Lord wasn't in his complete demonic form, currently his form was that of a humanoid with bat-like wings, scales that covered the chest of the Demon Lord, the Demon Lord was wearing a loincloth, the head of the Demon was still that of a king cobra.

Seeing the Demon Lord, and knowing how powerful that they can be, even if they were only created by the means of Living Magic. Averna knew that she would have to be careful and respectful towards the Snake Demon, so standing up a giving a bow of her head, she said, "Greeting Demon Lord Myurr, I would like to thank you for coming."

" _ **I'm only here because your followers peaked my interest, human,"**_ Demon Lord Myurr told the former High Priestess, _**"they smelt like those who freed us. But yet I sensed darkness from them instead of light, not only that they told me that you wanted to talk to me. Which I found interesting as most humans either attack us or run from us, I can't tell you the last time one of your kind searched me out to speak. So you can understand why I'm interested. So tell me human, what do you want from me?"**_

"That is easy, I want your help," explained Averna, "I desire to raid a place known as the Temple of Circe, but I don't have the manpower to do so. So I would like your help to accomplish this feat."

" _ **And why should I help you human, what do I get out of it?"**_ the Demon Lord asked darkly.

"My help, to understand today's world you are in," the Dark Priestess explained to the Demon, "you have a lot to catch up on. I'm willing to help you with that, and if you allow me to help, you and your army will be able to blend in and become stronger if it is possible."

" _ **And why should I trust you, human?"**_ asked the Demon, who was interested in what the Dark Priestess had to offer. He and his people had been sealed away for a very long time, and with them awakening in what is a new world to them, had no idea what to make of it and the dangers there are for them.

"You can't, like I can't trust you," Averna explained to the Demon, "we're both evil and we shouldn't trust each other, we could stab each other in the back at any moment, that is our nature. Unless we get something big on the person we are working with so that we don't have to worry about such thing, some form of protection against such a thing from occurring, such as information/blackmail we have to be careful about who we trust. For now though we have one thing that we have in common, we need something from each other. I need you for a small group of your army to get the people I'm after, and you need me to get up to date with world. Who else would you go to? Anyone else would either try to kill you or run from you, or capture you, and those you can capture, you can't really trust them to give you all the information you need."

Myurr laughed loudly as Averna watched on in confusion, _**"Your idiocy amazes me, I could rip any information I desired out of any human's mind, I need nothing from you, silly mortal."**_ Myurr grasped the mortal by the neck, not allowing her any air to breath before letting her go to breath, _**"You're a complete and utter fool, but you are one of the darkness, so you shall be spared… for now… and I would prefer the aid of a sister in darkness than some random mortal."**_

He partially admired that she knew that she couldn't trust him, and he couldn't do the same with her, he decided that he would have her aid, and she would have his. So with a grim smile the demon said, _**"You're on human, you help me and I'll help you, but when we get what we want from each other, as long as you don't try and do something stupid against me and my army, you might live when we part ways."**_

"In that case we have a deal," Averna said with a dark smile, "so here's the deal…" and so with that, as they talked about Averna's plan, the alliance started, both knowing that one could stab one of the other in the back if they thought it was best for their plan. But until that happens, they would work and plan together, getting whatever they could from each other.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _2004:_

It has been twenty years since Averna made a deal with the Demon Lord Myurr, and since the deal a few things changed. She was still trying to take over the world, but with working in the shadows and with the Mystic Knights and the Mystic Templers, along with other groups, it has been hard to move forward. But that doesn't mean that she hasn't been busy working towards her ambition, and planning. One thing she had accomplished was that she now had about five hundred Acolytes serving her, all completely loyal to her.

Another feat she had accomplished was that she had taken her revenge on those who betrayed her all those years, the now former High Priests and Priestesses and once called friends, were nothing more than sex toys. It would seem that the ritual that she used to keep her youth, had a side effect that she wasn't expecting, a higher sex drive, and so she used those High Priests and Priestesses as a way to deal with it. Not only that, but she used a similar ritual that she used to make them younger too, so that she could spend more time paying them back for what they did to her.

Not only that but for a select few people like her lieutenants, she has yet to have found any generals, and those she believed she could trust, she was making them stronger. As with the help of Myurr, she was gaining blood from different demons and was experimenting to see if she could make them stronger. So far it has been a success, she had been able to make them stronger, and give them an extra physical form to aid them in battle. In fact she used the ritual that she had created with the demon blood, to make herself stronger and give a battle form as she called it… this form was like Demon Lord Myurr's, a snake demon.

As for the Demon Lord, they parted a few years later of Averna gaining vengeance from those who betrayed her, as Myurr had his own plans. Not only that, now that he got what he wanted from the human, he didn't want to spend any more time than he had to with the humans. But they were still allies of sorts.

Either way, although she was having problems with taking over the world, she had plans in effect to get powerful artifacts to help her. Two of the more notable ones were the Bow of Artemis and the Trident of Poseidon:

Artemis's Bow was believed to be made by Artemis herself, who in reality was a powerful Veela. In her time, she was a protector of young girls and women from men who wanted to use them as sexual playthings. She created the bow to help her in her quest.

The bow was said to have a myriad of semi-divine powers. Allegedly it never ran out of arrows, improved the accuracy of the wielder, could and had different magical properties depending what the wielder needed the arrows for. It's creator had laid scores of lesser enchantments on it, but intense misfortune had always befallen any who tried to use it without either inheriting it or having received it as a gift from its rightful owner.

Averna wasn't sure where the bow was right now, but it was said that Artemis gave the bow to the Veela Elders before disappearing, never to be seen again. She had entrusted them with it so should they ever need a new protector from mankind, they would have a tool powerful enough to make their duty possible. She didn't know which Encove that hid the Bow, she was searching the whereabouts of it before doing anything else. The Veela had failed to live up to her lofty expectations however, and had used the bow more often in their wars with the Mermaids than for any other lofty and noble purpose.

Now as for the Poseidon's Trident, she had no idea where it was right now, as there were only rumours of it. But from what Averna was able to find out, it belonged to Poseidon, who like Artemis, made people believe that he was a god. When in he had actually been a Warlock, and a powerful Water Elementalist at that.

Poseidon had lived in Atlantis before it was destroyed and loved the sea and protected it with all his might. Because of this he became known as God of the Sea. To help him, it was said he created two powerful things. The first was his Trident; a very powerful magical foci that also enhanced his elemental powers, and the second were the Mermaids; a race he created out of his human followers to aid him in protecting the waters.

It was said he was the first to undergo the transformation and become a Mermaid (Merman in his case). Averna was after the Trident, because not only would it make a Water Elementalist more powerful and give the wielder control of the seas, but it was said to have been the key to the powerful ritual to make Mermaids/Mermen from living men. Averna thought this could be very useful, as Mermaids had the power of alluring voice, amongst other unique powers. If she had her own personal army of them, wars could be won with much less effort on her part.

It was rumoured to be in Atlantis City itself, but without knowing for sure, she couldn't risk making the King of the Sea angry with her just yet. For now she would have to keep an eye and hear out, and hope to find out if the Trident was there or not, and if it was, plan to get it from the King.

But these weapons weren't her main plan, the truth is she is looking for items that if reunited with each other, could make it so that a person could alter the world to how they see fit. People could reshape and change whatever they wanted, create new land and races for example. But the problem is that the parts were all over the world, and if the rumours were true, in Earthland too where it was said the main item was created. So although she had her Acolytes looking for these parts, her hopes weren't high in finding them, and so was looking for powerful weapons to take over the world.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. This part of the story wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be, I thought I was going to have to take two parts to put everything I wanted in, but it worked out that I didn't. And seeing that it was shorter than planned, I changed the title to fit the needs.

The next chapter will be about Voldemort, and how he raised in this world. If you got any ideas as to what you want to see happen please let me know, and I'll see about adding it. Please no ideas after I post the chapter, as I'll unable to add them, so no use in asking.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Lord Voldemort - Part 1!

_**Chapter Six.**_

 _ **(Lord Voldemort - Part 1!)**_

 _21st of August 1954:_

Our chapter starts in 21st of August 1954, where we find a young eight year old kid by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was in an old run down factory waiting to be fixed up. A little history revolving around him, before we begin, Thomas was born on the 31st of December in 1946, within the walls of "Wool's Orphanage," in London, the following years in which he had been left there, he lived in the orphanage. Young Mister Riddle didn't know much about his mother and or father, the only thing he knew concerning his parents, was that his mother was given the name Merope Gaunt, and his father was given the name Tom Riddle, whom he was named after. Not only that, but for a reason he had yet to know, his father had abandoned his mother and him before he was born - which was one of the reasons that he hated his father.

Wool's Orphanage was a dingy orphanage, and the people there didn't know anything about his mother, even though she had given birth to him there. All they told him was that they believed that she was an employee of the circus. Little did he know at the time, but his mother was a Pureblood Witch, Merope Gaunt, a direct descendant of a Wizard known as Salazar Slytherin.

Despite his ignorance of his mother's true background, and what he could do, over the last few years, young Tom begun to realize he wasn't like the rest of the children at Wool's Orphanage. At a very early age, it was clear that Tom displayed a desire to be different and set himself apart from others, and thanks to what he had found out over the last year, he now could. As he found out that most of the strange occurrences at the orphanage were due to him, and so he was trying to learn and master these gifts so he could manipulate them at will.

A few of the skills that he had mastered over the years were the following: He could manipulate the minds of animals and creatures (the free will, thoughts, and minds of animals are quite weak), enchant objects to make them move or travel floating with his mind, inflict harm upon those who annoyed him, and speak to snakes. There were a few others, but he hadn't yet mastered them yet.

In fact just a few days ago he used his powers after getting into a fight with a fellow orphan by the name of Billy Stubbs, he had used his powers to hang the boy's rabbit from the rafters, gutted, bleeding all over the floor. Although Billy saw Tom doing it, it was another thing to make people believe that a child had some kind of powers that could do what they did to Billy's rabbit.

Either way, young Tom was at his hideout, the rundown factory, where he was practicing his skills, when surprisingly, out of the shadows, a man in black walked out of the darkness, panting heavily. This man was Caucasian, appearing to be in his thirties, with black hair, blue eyes, as well as being dressed in a black suit.

Upon seeing this man appearing out of the shadows, Tom was surprised and amazed at this feat. However, Tom may be young, but he wasn't foolish, and so using his skills, he conjured a few daggers from thin air and aimed them at the person.

The person, Kael Ryan, was surprised at this, he wasn't expecting anyone to be here. He had been entering this area in the same place for the last few months, and he never met anyone here other than the sleeping homeless people at nights, and they never saw him.

It started off a few months ago when Ryan broke into the main branch of the Magic Council Headquarters, to attempt to steal scrolls on magic, get artefacts and whatever else he could get his hands on. So imagine his surprise when he did steal a few things, and among the scrolls was information about the true history of Earthland. It would seem that their world isn't as everyone thought it to be.

It would seem that about eight hundred years ago, when demons were ruling the world, instead of humans that were here already, a new set of humans came to Earthland - a place called Earth. These humans came from a world above their own, a world hidden thousands of miles above Earthland. It took a few years, and these new humans not only created new magic to fight against the demons, but they also brought dragon eggs with them. These dragons were no help against the demons at first, so the humans from Earthland and Earth, their magic to make them stronger, faster and smarter to fight against the demons. And so because of this, the demons were defeated and the year x000 began.

However a new problem began, the dragons that were used to fight against the demons were made to be too intelligent, and decided to fight against the human race and attempt to become rulers of Earthland. It was like this until the Dragon Civil War broke out, and they started to teach humans how to fight and kill dragons. At the same time, more humans travelled from Earth to Earthland to escape the Witch Hunt going on in their land.

And so over the years, more and more humans came to Earthland from Earth. This feat was accomplished with a rune inscribed rings which allowed teleportation, which would allow people to go between the two worlds. But then the Magic Council was created, and it was decided to hide the fact about the inscribed rings, so that the Dark Mages there were becoming more popular and active, couldn't get to Earth and make problems for them.

Until now, no one outside of the Magic Council, and those who they trusted could learn of the inscribed rings' location, and travelled to Earth. But in the year of Earthland that was X721, and Ryan broke into the main branch of the Magic Council's Headquarters, and accidentally found the highly sought after information. As a Dark Mage, Keal saw this an ideal way to rule over a different world, seeing that there were too many people who could use magic in Earthland, Earth was the next best thing, seeing that magic there was hidden. It took a few months to find a inscribed ring, but he was able to find one that wasn't guarded by the Rune Knights.

When he got to Earth, he found he was in a country that was known as England, and for the last few months, he has been looking around to see what information he could gather before he did anything.

Back to the present, Ryne was looking at this young boy in surprise, seeing how he could summon daggers out of nowhere. This alone wasn't a surprise, he had seen other Magic Users of this world do so, but it was the fact he wasn't using what the Magic Users of this world called a wand. This alone was interesting for Kael, but there was Darkness within this boy, that if fuelled, the boy could become a powerful Dark Wizard/Mage.

With this in mind, a plan begun to form within the Mage's mind, he knew that he couldn't take over this world alone, so he should get some help. And so, with the potential to become a powerful Dark Mage, Kael knew this young child could become very useful to him, and so he said, "Young man, you have nothing to fear from me."

"I don't know that, I don't even know who you are." said Tom.

"True, so let me begin by saying my name is Kael Ryan and…" and so with that, Ryan explained to the young boy who he was, apart for being a Dark Mage, and where he came from. He showed Tom as he discovered the boy was named, a few of his abilities to prove he could do as he said he could. He also told Tom he would teach him the Magic of Darkness, if he would like him to.

Tom was amazed at what he just heard, this man was from world that was literally beneath his own, and no one knew about it. Not only that, but after showing what he could do with the Magic of Darkness, Kael offered to teach him how to perform the same kind of magic. As any young eight year old, more so who loved hurting people with his magic, the offer to learn a new kind of magic, so another way to hurt someone, was too great to pass up. So with the largest smile that had ever been present on his face, he agreed and took the deal.

It was the day that changed everything, where should someone with a kinder heart, and someone willing to take Tom under their wing, could have changed Tom's life for the better. As he was still young enough to learn right from wrong, he could have become a better person. But instead, Tom had Kael Ryan, a Dark Mage who wanted to use Tom for his own gain, was his mentor, who'll put Tom on to a darker path, and in doing so created someone much darker than Kael ever thought possible.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _21st of July 1958:_

A twelve year old Tom Riddle was sitting in his bedroom at Wool's Orphanage, as he pondered over the last few years. Thanks to Kael Ryan, he wasn't the same boy that he used to be, he was so much more powerful than before. A few months after meeting Ryan, Kael caught Tom bullying a child. Instead of telling him off, the Darkness User told him he was impressed at how wonderfully Tom was doing, and if he wanted to become something more than just a bully, he would teach him how to become a powerful Dark Mage as Keal called Dark Magic Users. Someone people would fear, and Tom would be able to get whatever he wanted, answering to no one other than himself and Kael.

Tom was interested at this idea, and allowed himself to be taught how to become a Dark Mage, and learn what it meant to be one. He found out that whilst most Mages from Earthland only worked on their power and mind so they were better at magic, Kael also trained his body, as much as a Mage would like it to be different, magic can't always win a battle. So you would need a body to do what magic could not do, and so Tom was trained to make his body stronger as well.

And so over the years, Tom learnt things like how to create anything he desired, using only Darkness itself, weapons, tools, clothing, etc. As well as how to bend the Darkness to his will. He had become so good at it, Keal told Tom that he was learning much faster than he was able to. Tom's body was slowly becoming that of a warrior's, and he was now able to defend himself without the need to use magic too. Although over the years, Riddle slowly wanted to be something more than just the follower of Ryan, he wanted to become a Dark Lord or something along those lines. But he knew that until he learnt what he could about the Magic of Darkness, he would have to follow Kael - but once he learnt what he could, he could become what he wanted and get rid of Ryan forever. He couldn't have someone like his mentor around to stop him.

Not only that, but Tom became more of a bully, and threatened many at the orphanage who upset him or didn't do as he said. And should they say anything to the Carers, or to anybody else, he would punish them. In fact, just a few days ago he had to do so to Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson. Tom was at the age where he was noticing girls, and want to learn more about them. So he wanted to learn more about them, and what a boy and girl could do with each other. So he ordered Dennis and Amy to make out, but they would not do so, and called him a sick twisted pervert.

Tom didn't like this, and so he forced the two into a nearby cave that the children normally only went into when Tom felt that the children needed to be taught a lesson, where he performed an act so horrifying that the two orphans were traumatised into silence. Such acts today, included: he had the two make out and touch each other's body, he created weapons and creatures from darkness and forced them to do whatever sexual and perverted act Tom wanted as he watched them doing so. After that day the two would be never be the same, or look at the opposite sex the same way.

As Tom was thinking about the past few years, he was sitting in his usual spot, by the window in his room, wondering what he would do with his powers. Ryan told him about others with powers, although they used them as the two of them, there were those with powers, and sometime this next few months someone would come and invite him to go to a Magical School to learn their kind. And Ryan believed that Tom should go, to learn what he could to help the two of them in taking over the world. There was a knock at the door before the door swung open.

There stood Mrs. Cole, looking perplexed as usual, though admittedly, a little drunk. And beside her, stood an old man. He had on a suit which was half hidden under his long white beard. He eyed Tom carefully from behind his half-moon spectacles, and then gave him a big smile.

"Tom, you have a visitor," said Mrs. Cole, nervously. "He's come here to tell you… well, I'll let him do it."

Tom found this strange, as he never had visitors before and wondered who this person could be. Maybe it was one of those magic users that Kael told him about.

"How do you do, Tom?" said the old man as he stepped forwards, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. They were alone. Hesitating slightly, Tom took his hand and shook it. The man drew up the hard wooden chair beside him and sat down, so that the two of them looked almost like a doctor and a patient.

"I'm good, sir. May I help you somehow?" Tom asked in what some may consider a polite tone. He was curious as to whom this elderly gentleman is and why it is he was here for.

"I am Professor Dumbledore." The elderly gentleman told young Tom politely.

"Professor?" Tom repeated, narrowing his eyes at the man. "Is that like 'doctor?'"

The man stared at him.

"What are you here for?" Tom demanded. "Did _she_ get you in to have a look at me?"

"Oh, you have it wrong, Mr. Riddle, I'm not that kind of Professor," Dumbledore admitted to the young man, hoping to calm him down, "I am a Professor of a school for gifted children, a school known as Hogwarts."

"I have never heard of this school before." Tom admitted to the Professor.

"Not surprising, only a select special group of people know about it." the Professor told Tom, "Whilst only select few know about this school know about it out of their family, you have been accepted into it. I've come here today to give you your acceptance letter, to speak with you regarding the school rules and to take you shopping for your school supplies in London." Dumbledore stated without pausing for breath.

"But how could I have been accepted to a school when I haven't been told of going anywhere different from the rest of the children next year?" Tom had a calculative look in his eyes. There was something different about this Mr. Dumbledore and the thought of a being accepted into a school for _special_ children without even knowing about it beforehand set all of his senses on high alert. It could be that this "Dumbledore" was one of those magic users that Ryan told him about, but it didn't explain how he was accepted to a school he had never heard of before.

"Actually, Tom, your name has been down since birth -" Dumbledore began but, was soon cut off by Tom.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but, how could my name have been put down at birth when I was born here in this very orphanage and my mother died within minutes afterwards?" Tom had his eyes squinted slightly and he had taken up a defensive tone. Something about this didn't seem quite right to him.

"That's what I'm here to speak with you about, Tom. Has anything ever happened around or to you that seems unexplainable?" Dumbledore calmly asked, all the while his full blown twinkle is shining in his bright blue eyes. Seeing a thoughtful nod from Tom, he went on to say, "This is what me and many others call magic, there are people that are able to do many things with it, and you dear Tom, are one of them."

"What I can do is magic?" asked Tom, who was acting like an innocent twelve year old in wonder of magic, not letting the man know that he already knew. "I always knew there was something different about me, that there was a reason as to why I could do what I could and why I felt so different from the rest of those staying in the orphanage." Tom's face held a slight smirk and his dark blue eyes were shining the brightest they had ever been. "Can you show me something?" This was part of his and Ryan's plan, should someone from the Magical World come to him and offer him a place at a Magical School, Tom should see what they could do.

At this Dumbledore flicked the wand out of his sleeve and into his hand, with a flick of his wrist Tom's wardrobe was suddenly in flames. Tom was shocked, not to mention infuriated! How dare this man set fire to most of his clothes, his things and things that he got from the other children? Amidst his shock and fury, Tom's magic kicks in and he douses the fire before Dumbledore could flick his wand again.

As Dumbledore turns to look at Tom in the face, he is doing everything he could to understand how a child of this age was able to control his magic so well to douse the flame and only the flame. After shaking the stupor off he asks Tom, "How long have you had control of your magic, Tom?"

"Why does it matter? Surely, magical people use their magic constantly throughout the day. Why is it such a big deal?" asked Tom, wondering if going to a Magical School was such a good idea, he could learn things from books, and such. He couldn't understand the problem with this. "But more importantly, _Sir_ , why'd you feel it necessary to burn my wardrobe down? Couldn't you have conjured something instead?" Tom rapidly asked these questions, his emotions boiling just beneath the surface - he was trying not to reveal his Darkness Magic. His dark blue eyes were burning with such intensity that Dumbledore was at a loss for how to reply.

"Well, Tom, it's just that most children your age do not have that much control over their magic, generally magic done before school is termed _accidental magic_ and rarely shows that much control. Secondly, I wouldn't have burnt down your wardrobe, I had plenty control over what appeared to be flames. In fact, they weren't real flames, I didn't expect you to react in the way in which you did," Dumbledore informed Tom. Although all Muggle-Raised and Muggle-born students have questions regarding their magic. But, rarely do they hold themselves in the style in which young Tom was.

"Do most children not have control of their magic once they are accepted into your school? You seem slightly shocked by what I just exhibited, Sir." Tom said, sounding conflicted. It was at this time that he decided not to inform for professor of his other special skills - such as talking to snakes - he recognized that perhaps the professor wasn't being as truthful with him as he had first been lead to believe.

Dumbledore had a sense of unease come over him. This child wasn't reacting at all in the way that was anticipated. "I have here your acceptance letter that is generally mailed out via Owl Post to incoming students. Seeing as you live in Muggle London, it was my duty today to bring it to you and explain whatever you didn't understand," Dumbledore stated as he pulled out a thick yellowed envelope out of his pocket and handed it over to Tom.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

 _Dear Mr. Riddle,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

 _Deputy Headmaster._

Reading the letter a few times, it didn't explain much, if it wasn't for the Deputy Headmaster being here, he would thought this might have been a joke of some kind. If it wasn't for the plan to get more allies, and to learn more about the Magical World, he would not think twice about telling Dumbledore where to stick his offer. Before looking up at Dumbledore again, Tom erased his face of all emotion. After all, he knew that it was best not to let them show. "Thank You, Sir, for bringing this to me." He then flipped to the second sheet of parchment which happened to be a list of all necessary school supplies that had to be purchased before September first before folding both sheets of parchment and placing them back in the envelope.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But, I don't think I will have the funds to attend the school. You see, obviously I don't have parents to pay for this and I don't see Mrs. Cole or the orphanage willing to put out so much for just me," stated Tom, all the while wondering why the letter didn't explain better where to get the things from.

"You misunderstand, Mr. Riddle. The school has a specific fund set aside to purchase the necessary supplies for students such as yourself. You aren't the first student accepted that didn't have the funds available," Dumbledore said. Then he pulled out a second smaller envelope that contained information about a bank called Gringotts, which will be filled with the necessary funds every year to procure all supplies needed.

Tom looked at the parchment within the second envelope, elated that there is now nothing in his way to rid him of this hell that he's been forced to endure the past eleven years.

"All of these things may be procured in London, in a place called Diagon Alley. Would you like me to chaperon you and give you a hand this first year, Tom?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No thank you, Sir," Tom said, shortly. Noticing his slip, he doubled back "I'm sorry, Sir. Thank you, but, no, Thank You. That won't be necessary," Tom amended with a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, then a thought came to him and he asked, "Could you tell me how I get to this Diagon Alley, _sir_?" he added, catching the professor's eye.

The professor stared at him for a moment, surprised, then handed him an envelope which contained detailed instructions as to how to get to a place called The Leaky Cauldron.

" _You_ will be able to see it, although Muggles around you - non-magical people, that is - will not. Ask for Tom, the barman - easy enough to remember, as he shares your name -"

Tom gave an irritable twitch, which unfortunately, the professor caught.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Tom's." he muttered, not wanting to reveal how much he hated the name, and the reason behind it. At age eleven, he had already played around with a few words in trying to come up with a new name for himself, but nothing yet had sparked his attention. Still, he did not give up. He could not wait to be rid of his father's name. A sudden thought dawned upon him and he glanced up at the professor, hesitating before asking,

"Was my father a wizard?"

Again, the professor stared at him. He could not read his expression… could not tell what he was thinking. But that didn't matter to him now.

"He was called Tom Riddle too," he added. "They've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said the professor, quietly.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Tom, to no one in particular. "It must've been him."

"That might not be the case Tom," Albus started to explain, "it could be the case that your mother at the time of her death was too weak to do any kind of magic, magic that could heal her. There are many reasons that we don't know as to why she could have died, it doesn't mean that she didn't have any magic. It could be the fact that your father did not have magic."

Tom had to admit that is a good enough reason for why his mother was killed, as his mother did give birth to him and for what the carers told him, it was a hard birth for her, and she was weak afterwards. So not having the strength to do any magic to heal herself, she died. So with that thought, he went on to ask, "So anyway, when I've got all my things, when do I come to this Hogwarts? Sir?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said the professor. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Tom nodded in comprehension. Smiling, the professor got to his feet and held out his hand again. Tom shook it. The professor turned to leave, when Tom suddenly stopped him.

"Will _she_ let me go? Did you tell her?"

"If you mean _Mrs. Cole_ ," said the professor, now a little agitated, "Then yes, I have informed her that you will be departing on the first of September. Now, just to clarify, you will have to return for the summer holidays every year, but other than that, I think I have told you everything."

"For how many years will I be at Hogwarts?"

"Seven," answered the Professor. He turned to leave.

"WAIT," called Tom. "I can speak to snakes too. They find me…whisper to me. Is that… n-normal for a wizard?"

The professor turned and stared at him for a long time. Tom tried to read his expression but again failed. It was maddening. Finally, the professor let out a small smile.

"It is unusual, yes, but not unheard of."

Tom nodded again, pretending to relax.

"Goodbye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts." And with that, the professor walked out of the room, closing the door on the now beaming Tom. Before he left he told Tom that should he have any questions, not to hesitate to send an owl - although, he didn't inform young Tom of how to do that - if any questions or problems arose.

Once the old man left, Tom was left there sitting in his spot as he thought about what he had learnt, and thought about how some of the things that Ryan and he had changed. He would have to talk to Kael later on that night, and see where to go from here.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. I hope the first part of this story of how Tom began his journey into Darkness, don't think it has been done this way before so I would like to hear what you think of it.

The next chapter we'll see the highlights of Tom's life at Hogwarts, and we'll see Mystics being around changes how he does things to try and take over the world.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Lord Voldemort - Part 2!

_**Author's Note:**_ This chapter is a changed to the planned outcome that I said would happen in the last chapter, in this chapter we'll have a biff summary as to what happened during his time at Hogwarts, and we'll see Tom's first two kills.

 _ **Chapter Seven.**_

 _ **(Lord Voldemort - Part 2!)**_

 _28th of December 1963:_

It has been five years since Tom Riddle met Albus-too-many-damn-names-Dumbledore, and learnt about Hogwarts and entered the Wizarding World. A lot has happened over the years: when Tom learnt where he had to travel to, he and Kael went to Diagon Alley to gain all the things that Tom needed for his time at Hogwarts, for the first year. During their time at the Alley, they found another, separated area, known as Knockturn Alley, a place filled to the brim with Dark Artefacts. Here, they bought many things, one shop in particular that they found very useful was 'Borgin and Burkes.'

Here they learnt that Tom's ability to speak to snakes identified him as a Parselmouth, one that could speak and understand Parseltongue, the language of the snakes, and whilst it was common around the rest of the world. It wasn't within England, the only person who had the skill was Salazar Slytherin. With that being the case, and learning more about Slytherin, they wondered how Tom was related to Slytherin as they found it hard to believe that Tom wasn't related somehow.

It wasn't until Tom got to Hogwarts, and he was Sorted into Slytherin that things start to move along. Before Tom wasn't really bothered about Pureblood, Half-Bloods and Muggleborns (or as some called them Mudbloods) as he was new to the world and he was still working out where he fit into the Wizarding World.

It wasn't until as time passed when he learnt that from his mother side, that he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, from the secondary line. There was another Heir before he could gain anything, and this enraged Tom, as he could use whatever artefacts, money, books, etc, the Slytherin Family had collected/created to fuel his own plans, so he began to plan how to gain the Slytherin Family Fortune.

Within the first few months, other than learning that he was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, he learnt from his Head of House Professor Slughorn, that Slytherin might have left a chamber known as the Chamber of Secrets, but many thought of it as little more than a myth. But Tom and Slughorn weren't sure about that being the case, and so Tom began to search for it. After his first year, he was happy to gain a few friends that he could trust in time.

When he returned to Wool's Orphanage, his dislike for Muggles really grew, as he couldn't talk to them about what he could do, and even if he could, they would either not believe him, fear him - which he would have liked - wouldn't understand or worse case would be they would have someone experiment on him to see how he could do what he could. Although he did have a soft spot of sorts for one Muggle, Amy Benson.

Over the years at Hogwarts, he couldn't keep his mind off her body when he made her do things with Dennis, and he now wished he had done things to her back then. But he wasn't going to kick himself for that, no, he was going to make things right. When he wasn't training with Kael, he was making Amy perform sexual acts. He had fun forcing her to do things to him, and he to her. At first she was resistant to it all, and only did what he wanted and not inform what he was doing because he threatened to use the magic he used on her last year on her if she did. But by the end of the summer though, she was begging for more of what he was doing to her, and was upset he was leaving her.

And so as the years pass on, his hatred for Muggles and Mudbloods grew, but he would use the females to deal with sexual needs. In fact, by his fifth year, he thought that the only good Muggles and Mudbloods were those who were to be used, mainly for sexual relief, and nothing more. He himself possessed a few sex toys as he would call them, not only consisting of Muggles and Mudbloods, but a few Half-Bloods who pissed him off. He would never dare go near a Pureblood as they were important to his plans. They were the solution to his income problems, and so he couldn't upset them unless he had to.

Also over the years, Tom gained a few more friends, if you call them that. He would threaten them, trick them and even blackmail them to do his bidding. But he wasn't a fool though, he learnt from Kael that to keep people close to him happy otherwise they would betray you later down the line, he would have to give something in return, and do Tom taught those who he was close and trusted the most, the Magic of Darkness. All Tom would tell his 'friends' as to how he learnt this amazing magic, was that he learnt it when he was young, and would only teach them it as long as they were loyal only to him and they were.

In the beginning, Tom called his group the Knights of Walpurgis, a loose affiliation of Witches and Wizards intent on exploring forbidden areas of magic. But by the start of Tom's fifth year though, when they descended deeper into the Dark Arts, he renamed the group to the Death Eaters, and he was finally able to create a new name for himself that only his Death Eaters knew of at the time: Lord Voldemort. The notable members of his Death Eaters were, Marcus Avery, Mathew Lestrange, Patrick Rosier, and Abraxas Malfoy.

As for his school work, Tom was top of his class, as well as extremely polite and helpful, as part of his plan, because he wanted to look like he was a kind-hearted student, who had the top marks and such. As long as he kept up this appearance, the teachers would never think he was anything else and could get away with anything. In fact, his Head of House Professor Slughorn, was the best source of information, as long as you were a Slytherin and were good at Potions, Slughorn would tell you anything. So Tom kept himself on the Professor's good side. The only Professor that didn't seem to fall for this act was Albus bloody Dumbledore, he seemed to know that there was more to him then others knew, and always kept an eye on Tom and his friends.

But back to the present, it was his fifth year and after all those years, with his training, and getting things sorted out at Hogwarts, Tom had finally found the Chamber of Secrets. If what he was able to find out, he was now standing out where the entrance to the Chamber meant to be. And to be honest, Tom was somewhat shocked at where the entrance was, it was located within a girl's bathroom on the second floor.

So making sure no one was around, Tom entered the girl's bathroom and quickly went to the far wall, where the entrance for Slytherin and his allies meant to be. So using Parselmouth to open the entrance, Tom hissed, _§'Open for the Heir of SSSlytherin.'§_ Immediately after he hissed this, a section of wall started to sink out of sight. Set into the very wall itself was a set of steps leading downward. Tom immediately started to walk into the opening.

Once Tom had descended about a hundred yards, the door to the bathroom closed on its own, cutting off all light except from the light coming from the small orb Tom had cast, via _Lumos_. It wasn't long until Tom ended up inside of a small tunnel, which went on for another thirty yards or so and ended up in a larger tunnel with bones scattered everywhere.

As Tom walked down the larger tunnel, Tom ended up at a seemingly solid wall, which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. After hissing the command to open the door, the snakes separating in an overly intricate way, the entrance was revealed.

Tom found himself standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Remembering some of the notes he read about the Chamber, Tom hissed, _§ 'Lightsss!' §_

Green fire appeared in the lanterns that could now be seen hanging from the pillars. As Tom walked down the Chamber, the hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

Tom had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the Wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. Tom felt a smile creeping up on his face, as he thought on the uses of the chamber, he was ecstatic, elated, and positively gleeful, he could do whatever he desired within these walls, it was all _his._

As Tom looked up at the statue, he remembered what he was supposed to say and so hissed, _§ 'Oh great SSSalazar SSSlytherin, I am that of your blood, reveal to me the sssecrets of your chamber!' §_ And with that Slytherin's gigantic stone face started to move as if the mouth was opening, wider and wider, to make what appeared to be a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths. It was the King of Serpents, the Basilisk.

 _§ 'Who'sss there, who daresss to awaken me from my ssslumber?' §_ asked the King of Serpents.

 _§ 'My name isss Lord Voldemort, and I am the Heir of SSSalazar SSSlytherin.' §_ Tom Riddle, A.K.A Lord Voldemort told the Basilisk.

 _§ 'You're the descendant of my late Massster SSSlytherin?' §_ asked the Basilisk. _§ 'I have not ssseen one for centuriesss, how do I know you are not lying to me?' §_

 _§ 'I ssspeak your tongue Basssilisssk, and I was able to find thisss Chamber,' §_ explained Voldemort, _§ 'Lord SSSlytherin charmed all hisss notes so that only thossse with hisss blood could read hisss notesss and find hisss Chamber.' §_

 _§ 'That'sss sssomething that Massster SSSlytherin would do, young Lord,' §_ the King of Serpents said thoughtfully, _§ 'SSSo what isss it you would like me to do?' §_

 _§ 'I want to continue where SSSalazar SSSlytherin left off,' §_ Riddle told the Basilisk, _§ 'getting rid of the unworthy from Hogwartsss, aover the yearsss Mudbloodsss have gained a foothold within Hogwartsss. And I want to drive them out, and bring back Hogwartsss asss it usssed to be, a ssschool for the pure of blood.' §_

 _§ 'If it isss your wisssh young Massster, I ssshall do asss you command.' §_ said the King of Serpents.

 _§ 'It isss, my friend,' §_ Voldemort told the Basilisk. _§ 'go forth and cleanssse the ssschool of the unworthy.' §_ And with that, young Voldemort lead the King of Serpents to the exit and allowed it to cleanse the school, one Mudblood at a time.

 _13th of June 1964:_

It has been a few months since Tom released the Basilisk from the chamber, and over the following months he had it cleanse the school of Mudbloods, luckily, for the Mudbloods, they had only been petrified, thus far. Something young Tom was unhappy about, he was hoping for a few deaths by now. What were the chances of all of those damn Mudbloods, looking at a reflection when his serpent came to kill them? There should have been a few deaths by now, it wasn't like there were _that_ many things at Hogwarts that had a reflection.

So, it was another day, another day to try and kill a Mudblood, and Tom was travelling towards the chamber, planning to release the Basilisk, once more. As he spoke hissed in parseltongue _§ 'Open for the heir of SSSSlytherin!' §_ he descended into the chamber, calling the great serpent, for its aid in the cleansing of the castle, while Tom was ascending from the chamber, back into the bathroom, Tom stepped outside of the entrance. Just as he walked up to the sink that allowed the Basilisk out, and opened it, Tom heard the creak of a bathroom door opening, before hearing a sharp intake of breath as he ordered the basilisk to investigate.

Tom, looked in the direction from which the noise had came from, only to discover the body of a girl, luckily she wasn't a pureblood, but that did not stop the overwhelming panic that tore at his mind, he ordered the basilisk away, as Tom fled the scene of the crime, barely controlling his face to be that of a confident, polite young man, as he smiled at a passing professor, worry not ceasing to burrow its way into his mind, he finally managed to reach his room, before collapsing on his bed.

Tom, had barely managed to get away with petrification, now murder, how was he supposed to accomplish getting that past Dumbledore?! He finally managed to ease his mind, as he thought back to the event that had just occurred, he had killed her, indirectly, of course, but he had done so, and it felt good, the power he had experienced, it was magnificent, maliciously magnificent, power was flowing through his veins, the death of another had fueled his own power, he had never felt better!

Tom, still had a bit of worry clawing at his mind, however. Albus-too-many-damn-names-Dumbledore, had almost caught him when he had only petrified a few Mudbloods, he needed to frame someone, otherwise, he would be caught, he would take care of that later, he told himself as he thought back to the death of the girl, he needed to do something similar, maybe he would venture into the Forbidden forest, and kill some centaurs, or maybe travel to a Muggle town and kill a few of them, he would think of something.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _1st of August 1964:_

It was the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts, and the thrill of his first kill was still there, he had enjoyed it so much, so much that he wanted to kill once again. And he had his next victim in sight, Dennis Bishop. He might have been twelve years old at the time, and wanted to see at the time what all the fuss was about sex, but after all these years he still regretted his previous decision of letting Dennis touch what was _his_ , Amy. Tom wasn't sure if it was because of his age, or due to a lapse in judgement, but after all these years he was finally going to correct the error, and punish Dennis. For he had long awaited this moment.

He was back at the Orphanage, and Tom was smirking as he thought of his upcoming execution of Dennis, knowing that he was going to enjoy what was about to happen immensely. He had waited for a few weeks since he got back from Hogwarts before making his move, he wanted to make sure that not many people were around to see him strike and accuse him to be the cause of Dennis's imminent disappearance.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Tom was out on the town, stalking the boy, waiting for the correct moment, to pounce upon his prey. The weekends were the days that the kids explored London, and although they may have done it many a time before, they keep on doing so, as you would never know what you might find in the alleyways and abandoned buildings. So, following Dennis down an alleyway, Tom quickly cast a silent wandless stunner at the young teen, Dennis was then swiftly within the grasp of unconsciousness.

Once Tom was sure Bishop was unconscious, Tom Apparated them to a secure location, a warehouse beside the town's docks, it was closed down and no one ever went there anymore. Not only that, because it was the weekend, not many people would be around. Once they were within the warehouse, Tom cast a quick, silently cast _Enervate_ , as the boy awoke and puked, the after effects of a first-timer being Apparated, regardless, it would have felt horrible, since he had not been careful, and purposely attempted to cause Dennis discomfort.

Once regaining consciousness, Bishop looked around and saw he wasn't where he was a few moments ago, he was in some sort of warehouse. As he looked around once again, he was shocked and frightened to see, none other than Tom Riddle, the one person that Dennis was trying to stay away from all these years. After what he did to him and Amy, he did not desire to be anywhere near the sick, twisted bastard longer than he had to. It was one of the reasons why he often stayed away from the Orphanage as long as he could over the summers when Tom was there, so that he wouldn't have to be near the bastard.

But, he was near Tom once again, Dennis was worried, as well as anxious, about was about to happen next, nothing good happened when you were near Tom. He would use you, and make fun of you, or bully you. Seeing he was here alone at the warehouse, he was more than worried as to what Tom had planned for him. So, fearfully, Bishop asked as he backed away from Tom, trying to find a way to escape, "R-Riddle, what is going on here, I-I thought you would leave me a-alone after what you did to me and A-Amy."

"Oh and I would have too," the Dark Lord in training admitted darkly, "but I couldn't banish the thought of you touching _my_ Amy."

"B-But it was y-you who made me to t-touch her, I d-didn't want to do any-anything!'" said a frightened Dennis, who couldn't believe what he was hearing. "J-Just let me go, I-I am begging you please d-don't hurt me!"

Tom's mouth began to shift from a scowl, to a malicious grin, as he bound Dennis with ropes, disregarding any pleas for mercy, or to be let go, he then casted a silent _Silencio_ , to silence the annoying wanker. He knew that he was partly to blame for what happened to the two of them, but he was young and stupid, but he was going to make up for it now. Anyway, he was going to take a large amount of pleasure in what it was he was about to do, it'll help him clear his mind of what he made Dennis and Amy do to each other.

Conjuring a chair, he pushed Dennis into it before he he conjured a sharpened dagger, and stuck it into Dennis's leg. As the boy writhed in agony, he fell off the chair onto the floor, Tom then kicked him in the face. Lowering himself to the ground, Tom dug his finger into Dennis's wound, pain spread like wildfire across the boy's face, as his face contorted, Tom kicked him in the stomach.

"This is only the beginning Dennis," Tom said with malevolence within his tone, as he lifted Dennis into the chair again, "by the time I am finished with you, you'll wish you never even heard whispers of me, Lord Voldemort, or of Amy Benson."

And so, young Voldemort dug his finger into the boy's leg wound, as he conjured a few nails, which he then jammed into the boy's hand. "You should feel honoured Dennis." the young Dark Lord said sweetly, as he dispelled the _Silencio_ , due to his desire to hear the boy's screams. As soon as the spell was lifted, the boy screamed loudly, immediately upon the release of the spell, he then ripped out the nails, the pitch of the boy's scream increasing. "My last kill was accidental, I didn't mean to kill the person, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that I didn't wanted to kill her, it was just sheer bad luck that it happened to her when it did. You, on the other hand, your death is my first real kill that I have done so intentionally, I want to take my time with it, and make it _memorable_."

Tom chuckled darkly, as he thrust a newly conjured dagger into the boy's shoulder, Dennis's screams increased louder in pitch.

As the young teen was sobbing in pain, the young Dark Lord was smiling at his work, even more so as he realized that it was only the start of making Dennis suffer. That was when he remembered a Curse that he learnt from the year before, and until now, he was unable to use on a human. "Oh Dennis my dear friend, you have the honour of being the first one I am able to experiment on, with a certain spell." Voldemort said with a smirk. He then withdrew his wand from his holster, he was happy he had been able to find someone who removed the tracking spells from his wand, or he would be unable to do what it was that he was about to do, he gleefully, and calmly said, _**"Crucio!"**_

As the curse hit Dennis, it caused the boy even more pain, his screams increasing in length, as Tom smirked, revelling in the pain of the foolish boy, he should have known to be paranoid after the last time… Tom cackled, as he jammed another knife into the boy's shoulder, Dennis's screams were music to Tom's ears. He ripped out both of the knives, before jamming his fingers in the wounds, the screams were quite wonderful.

For the next hour, young Voldemort tortured young Dennis. At one point Riddle debated about cutting off Dennis's dick, but in the end, decided against it. It was a man thing, when he went to do it, he just couldn't, as he somewhat felt the pain beforehand and so decided against it. When the hour was up, Dennis was on the floor and Voldemort kicked the boy in the stomach, the boy now wheezing, attempted to crawl away. Tom decided to gift the boy with a bit of mercy, he summoned a sword and forced it through his chest, he would bleed out soon enough.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. I hope the second part of this story of how Tom become Lord Voldemort, don't think it has been done this way before so I would like to hear what you think of it. I hope you like how I showed Tom's first two deaths.

Okay now, whilst my Beta Reader doesn't like it, there are three more chapters before I get back to the main story. The next chapter is done, and ready to be posted, just needed to Beta Read it. At first this was meant to be one chapter, but I wanted to write about the war in a separate chapter, so that'll be what happens in the next chapter.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

I do have a question for you all, how deep underground does the Ministry of Magic and the mines of Gringotts? I ask this because I have plans for Harry to have an underground layer, but I want to make sure he doesn't run into the Ministry of Magic and the mines of Gringotts in doing so. I hope you can help me…

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Lord Voldemort - Part 3!

_**Author's Note:**_ Merry Christmas everyone, this is the first of two updates for tonight… both I'm sorry to say aren't Beta Read. Blame my Beta Reader for this, he keeps saying that he'll look over the chapter tomorrow, or tomorrow, tomorrow. The problem is that this story is too light for him and don't like working on it if he can get away with it. But seeing that this chapter and the next is done, and it is Christmas, I decided to post both of them today with the warning that they aren't Beta Read so please do not moan about it.

 _ **Chapter Eight.**_

 _ **(Lord Voldemort - Part 3!)**_

 _31st of October 2001:_

It had been around forty years since the death of Myrtle Warren and Dennis Bishop. After killing Dennis, Voldemort turned the boy's body into a stone and threw it into the water, by the docks. No one ever found out what happened to Dennis, everyone thought that he had run away from the Orphanage. It was not uncommon for a teen of Dennis's age to run away when they didn't get adopted after so long.

Voldemort learnt over the years that Myrtle Warren, became to be known as Moaning Myrtle, because she keeps moaning about her death and other things too, such as her horrible life. But thanks to her death, Voldemort had to put the King of Serpents back into the Chamber and send it back to sleep. As Dumbledore was looking at him as the cause of the attack, even though he was able to blame it on, the half-giant Hagrid, but the old man did not believe the fool had done such a thing, and was able to get the half-giant off. Although the half-giant wasn't sent to Azkaban, he was expelled from Hogwarts.

Although Tom wasn't happy that he had to stop his plans to cleanse the school of the unworthy, he was more upset he couldn't risk entering the Chamber anymore. Although, for the last few months all he did was go down there to set the Basilisk off to cleanse the school, it was only on the day of the girl's death that he realized something. Why would Slytherin build the Chamber only to house the King of Serpents? He must have done something else to the Chamber, so he was going to search the place later on. But with Warren's death and Dumbledore keeping a close eye on him, he was unable to do so.

But Myrtle's was useful too, as thanks to the information that he got from Professor Slughorn that he was able to create a Horcrux. When Tom learnt about magic and his mother's death, he began to research how to either delay it or if all at possible prevent it, he also looked up how to bring the dead back to the land of the living. Tom did not care what he had to do, be it good or evil, he did not want to die and he wanted his mother back, and now that he had magic, he would do whatever it took to achieve his goals.

And whilst he hadn't found a way to bring his mother back, he found a way to prevent death and the young Dark Lord in training didn't care if he had to kill someone to do so. As long as it meant he would not die. And by the year 2001, Voldemort had five Horcruxes, and on this October night, he was going to create his sixth one. The reason he created so many was that he feared that someone might find one of his Horcruxes and destroy them, making possible for him to die once again - it was something the Dark Lord could not allow to happen and did this to prevent his death.

Creating Horcruxes so that he didn't die wasn't the only thing he done, far from it. After his first kill, that summer he went on to kill a few more people, Tom went to Little Hangleton to learn about his mother's family. While there, he met his uncle, Morfin Gaunt, whom he was far from impressed with. Morfin mentioned offhandedly at one point during this meeting that he thought that Tom looked 'mighty like that Muggle,' Merope's husband, Tom Riddle Sr.. Tom immediately demanded the identity of the Muggle in question, and Morfin told Tom the story of his Muggle father, which infuriated Tom to the point of seeking revenge. Tom went to the Riddle House and murdered his father, grandfather, and grandmother with the Killing Curse.

He covered up his crimes by altering Morfin's memory, causing him to believe that he was the killer. When the Ministry of Magic investigated the crime, Morfin, who had previously served three years in Azkaban for using magic in front of and against Muggles, freely admitted to the deed and was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Tom took the family signet ring from Morfin and wore it like a trophy at Hogwarts.

After graduating, Tom immediately approached Armando Dippet and asked him for a chance to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to remain at Hogwarts, for reasons that he did not confide with the then-headmaster. Dippet rejected this offer, deeming the boy too young, but invited Tom to reapply in a few years, if he was still interested in the post, for now, he should gain experience, so he could know what to teach, should he still want the job.

So after going to Albania to retrieve a diadem that Helena Ravenclaw told him about, that he turned into a Horcrux, he returned to England where he was offered several positions in the Ministry of Magic, but ended up working at Borgin and Burkes for Caractacus Burke, to the disappointment and surprise of many. He set to persuading Witches and Wizards to part with their valuable magical heirlooms - a job at which he was very good. The reason he was working at Borgin and Burkes, was because he hoped to learn more of the darker magic out there and learn where the first line of the Slytherin lived.

As he worked at Borgin and Burkes, Tom befriended a wealthy, elderly Witch named Hepzibah Smith. Hepzibah showed Tom her two most valuable treasures: Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Tom's eyes flashed red with greed and avarice upon seeing these objects and he felt a _need_ for them, because he saw the locket to be rightfully his, as Slytherin's Heir and the cup was a reminder of Hogwarts and a priceless artifact.

Tom killed Hepzibah to steal these coveted objects and vanished without a trace. He covered his tracks well by implanting another false memory into an innocent bystander - Hokey, Hepzibah's house-elf. Hokey admitted to accidentally putting poison into Hepzibah's cocoa, which was believed, as Hokey was elderly herself. Meanwhile, Tom a few weeks later after months of working there, after learning the whereabouts of the first line Slytherin lived, he immediately resigned his post at Borgin and Burkes and fled with the cup and locket, subsequently turning them into two more Horcruxes using the murders of Smith and a Muggle tramp.

Tom disappeared for ten long years. During this time, he delved into the Dark Arts, travelled extensively, consorted with disreputable people, and began to use the alias 'Lord Voldemort' openly. During this time Tom's appearance slowly become distorted because of the ritual that he used, so he lost his previously handsome appearance. But, Tom wasn't too bothered about it, as he was planning to regain some of his previous appearance once he gained enough power to take over Britain. During his time away, he was able to kill his old mentor Kael, as he couldn't risk someone who could stop him from becoming the Greatest Dark Lord there ever was.

Once Tom returned to England, he appealed once more to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was then Albus Dumbledore, for the position of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sadly though, after a short, superficially amiable chat, Dumbledore directly confronted Tom regarding why he had requested the position, as Dumbledore knew full well that Tom had no desire whatsoever to teach. Tom, unable to make an open request of Dumbledore due to the malicious nature of his true intentions, wanting to convert the young minds to his cause, simply left after a final, gentle rebuke from his former teacher. But Tom made sure that if he couldn't have the job, no one else could either, as he used an old ritual so that no could keep the position of the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year.

Tom's visit to Hogwarts was not fruitless, however; he used the opportunity to hide Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the Room of Requirement, where he believed it would never be found.

Since that day though, Lord Voldemort, as he was now exclusively called, seeing he had nothing to hold him back anymore, spent the next fourteen years gathering followers in Witches and Wizards who called themselves, collectively, Death Eaters. He even called upon his old Death Eater members from his days at Hogwarts to join him.

Some were supportive of his cause to dominate Muggles and Muggle-Borns; while others were greedy for domination, wealth and fame; and yet others joined the Dark Lord out of fear. (Although with many like he did back in his school day, Voldemort used tricks, jinxes, and blackmail to get people to join him and follow his orders.) Voldemort considered them more like servants than friends or family. They freely used the Unforgivable Curses and killed mercilessly and indiscriminately.

Although some of his Death Eaters were shocked to find out that their Lord would use Mudbloods in his cause, seeing it was them they were trying to control. But Voldemort, after torturing them for questioning him, explained to them so that they wouldn't betray him, that it would be better to use them as the fighting force so that they wouldn't have to spill so much Pureblood blood then they would have to.

As over the fourteen years, Voldemort was shocked to hear about a new group of Mudbloods who were calling themselves the Mystics. It would seem that these Mystics had found a way to control magic unlike anything any Wizards and Witches were able to do in the past, not only was it Wandless Magic, but each person was able to do something different. It would seem that these Mystics were getting their ideas for powers from comics, which made them dangerous. Not only that, but they are changing the way of life within the Wizarding World, making it so that Wizards and Witches were the weak ones, something he and the Pureblood Families didn't like.

The Purebloods as much as they hated to admit it, they had to agree with Lord Voldemort, they didn't want to spill any of their brothering blood unless they had to - unless they were Blood Traitors, who would stand against their Lord. And so, out of all the Dark Mystic Groups out there, they went with the group, the Acolytes, which seemed to be the strongest of the lot.

Voldemort knew that seeing that they were only using each other for their own gain, it would only be matter of time before he or them would betray each other. So, Voldemort was planning on how to betray them before they could betray him.

To make sure he wasn't the one that was betrayed, but the betrayer, Voldemort used more rituals to strengthen himself. One ritual that he used, greatly enhanced his skills in Legilimency, to the point that he became known to some as the greatest Legilimens in the world. Voldemort could read, control and unhinge the minds of others, and could almost always tell when he was being lied to.

Voldemort often enjoyed telepathically invading the minds of others, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death, would he finally kill them.

There was one other ritual that he wanted to use, an ancient and powerful one. When Voldemort learnt that demons were real, he searched for a way to combine himself and a demon together so he would so more powerful than he already was. There was a problem though, as he needed a heart of a demon, and the demon he wanted was a Demon Lord, interceptor, a Snake Demon Lord. But, finding one was a problem, the only one he knew of he wasn't sure it could be considered as one, from what he could find out, it was meant to be some kind of book that transformed into something calling itself a Demon Lord. Voldemort wasn't sure if that would count in the ritual, and so he was looking for a real one.

Anyway, in 1990, Voldemort started the First Wizarding War, the first thing he did was to take advantage of one of the Wizarding world's greatest weaknesses: the beings and creatures that they had made into outcasts. The Dark Lord recruited the giants, who had long ago been driven by Wizards into the mountains, and werewolves, who were persecuted by most Witches and Wizards. He tried to get the goblins to join him, as they were restricted from wand use, but the main branch of the goblins denied his request. Only a rogue group of the goblins joined them. In fact, Voldemort murdered a family of goblins near Nottingham at some point during the War, to show them that there was a price for denying him.

So as the years passed, Voldemort's war against the Wizarding World was getting to the point where he could be known as the ruler of England. Sure, there were problems, like the Mystic Knights and Templar's joining the war to fight against the Acolytes. Another was Bartemius Crouch Sr., the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who was known for his fanatical hatred of the Dark Arts, issued within the last year an edict that gave Aurors authorization to use Unforgivable Curses on Death Eaters without warning, and suspects were sometimes handed over to the Dementors without a Wizengamot trial. Voldemort laughed at this, seeing that many innocent people were locked away because of this. And not many of his men were arrested, and those the Ministry did arrest, he would break out.

Voldemort loved it that after so many years, people had begun to be afraid to speak his name, and so he was began to be referred as 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' He even put a Taboo Hex on his name, so that whenever anyone used his name, he would know who and where they were , and so able to attack them.

The only person who never truly feared him, and who he was afraid of, was his old Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Thanks to him, Hogwarts remained a safe place of learning throughout the entire War, he even had people using empty classrooms to sleep in if they couldn't leave England or have a place to hide. Dumbledore even created The Order of the Phoenix to defend against his Death Eaters, and some of the Acolytes.

The Order of the Phoenix was made up of Wizards, Witches and Mystics, and whilst the Wizards and Witches didn't have powers like the Mystics, or the Darkness Magic that his Inner Circle had, they had other powers to fight with. Thanks to the Mystics, Ministry of Magic had to find ways to defend against Mystics who might attack them, they came up with two ways to do so:

One such way was Symbology, which was like runes, the study and use of symbols . But with Symbology, it has more wide array of effects, such as dealing elemental damage to foes, healing allies or granting bonuses or ailments on characters and enemies. A person also could summon up magical creatures, to fight a side of them.

Then there was the power known as Materia, a Materia was an item that allowed a person to cast spells, summon, and new abilities that allowed someone boost one's (or others) speed, defence and such. Although anyone could use these items, the Ministry of Magic made sure that they could only get one if they attended a Magical School, and could be sent to prison if you were caught having one and didn't that the right to. Whilst limited in some ways compared to Symbology, the summoning creatures were , whilst few were powerful.

Dumbledore knew both Materia and Symbology, and was sufficient in both of them enough so that able to hold off his Death Eaters, Acolytes and Voldemort thanks to them. But he alone wasn't enough to stop Voldemort's plans to take over the world.

Now it would seem that everything was going Voldemort's way, and in a year or so the Order of the Phoenix would be no more, and only the Mystics would be a problem. And with the Acolytes and the other Dark Mystics, Voldemort didn't think they would be a problem for much longer.

But then, in early March of 2000, came the prophecy, a prophecy that stated a child would be born that would one day defeat him: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

It was thanks to one of his Death Eaters, Severus Snape, that he knew about the prophecy. Snape came to him, a few months out of Hogwarts, and when Voldemort learnt he was a Portion Master, Voldemort made Snape responsible for all the potions that the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters would need. Voldemort knew that Snape was only looking out for himself, but the Dark Lord didn't really care as long as Snape served him loyally and made the potions for him.

Whilst it was a short list as to who had defied him three times personally, he didn't know who was suspecting a child at the end of July. It was a week later of learning part of the prophecy that the Dark Lord learnt about two families that expected a child to be born at the end of July, the Potters and the Longbottoms. Voldemort decided to wait for the the Potters and the Longbottoms to have their child, before he decided to make his move.

During this time, three things came about: the first was that Snape asked that should the Potter's child be the one from the prophecy, that the Dark Lord spare Lily Potter and give her to him. He didn't care what happened to James Potter or the child, all he wanted was Lily. Voldemort didn't think too much of this, he wanted to reward Snape for informing him of the prophecy, and so told Snape that as long as Lily Potter didn't get in the way, Snape could have her. The Dark Lord knew that Lily would fight Snape should she live, but he knew that Snape had potions which would change her mind about him and do what Snape wanted.

The second thing that came about was, Voldemort decided he needed an heir. He knew that, thanks to his Horcruxes, and rituals, he could live forever and appear to be young. But the thing is, whilst that he had his Horcruxes, he knew that this prophecy could be a problem. Before the Mystics, he would have never once thought that he could die with his Horcruxes still being around, but now, he wasn't too sure. These Mystics could do so much more than a normal Wizard or Witch could dream of doing, so, if by some chance whatever made it possible for the Mystics do what they could, made it possible that it could kill him for good - even with the Horcruxes still around.

So, should the impossible happen, and he was killed somehow, he wanted a heir to take over what he had built up. He decided to have a heir with Bellatrix Lestrange. She was one of his most loyal, and trusted Death Eaters. She may have been insane, but she would do whatever he wanted and so, when Voldemort told her that he wanted her to carry his child, Bellatrix felt as if was the greatest honor her Master could gift her with. And so, they did the deed, and by the time the child of the prophecy was born, Bellatrix would be carrying the Dark Lord's child.

The third and last thing that happened, was that Voldemort picked the child that he would kill first. If both the Potters and Longbottoms child was born at the end of July, he would pick the Potters to deal with first. In another time and universe, people think that he would do so because the child would understand where he was coming from, and so would be a bigger risk. But now it was different, with the magic that is out there now, both children could learn enough to defeat him in time. But the reason he was going after the Potters should their child be born at the end of July, was because of Lily Potter.

You see, Lily Potter nee Evans was a Mystic, a Mystic who could control plants. From what Voldemort had learnt about from Snape, as a child Lily Evans was a normal child with a great deal of control over plants, and was offered a place at Mystic High instead of Hogwarts. But seeing that Lily wanted to learn more about Hogwarts when she learnt about it, decided to go to Hogwarts instead, although she did spend some time at Mystic Island to learn more about her other powers. As she got older and gain more power over the plants, Lily's skin grew green and had to hide the fact with Mugge Makeup when she was in the Muggle World, and Magic when she was in the Wizarding World as she didn't want to stand out more than she already was.

So as a Mystic, whilst she might not teach her child how to control plants like her, she might teach her child something else. Something that could defeat the Dark Lord in time, some kind of power that not even he the Mightiest Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin, could deal with.

By the end of July, both the Potters and Longbottoms had their child: Neville Longbottom was born on the thirtieth and Harry James Potter was born on the thirty-first. Both were still connected with the prophecy, but because of who Harry's mother was, Voldemort was planning to go after him first. However though, before he went after the Potter, the Dark Lord wanted to make sure that his heir was fine, healthy and taken care of should the worse should happen.

However his heir wasn't what Voldemort was suspecting, he was hoping for a boy, someone his other Death Eaters would look up to and train. Instead, in March 2001, he got a daughter, who Bellatrix named Anastasia. Voldemort was really upset about this and punished Bellatrix because of this. As woman in the Wizarding World are often looked down upon, and only seen has something to be used and fucked on in other terms to bare children. So the Dark Lord ignored Anastasia, not wanting nothing to do with her, and decided to pick another woman to give him a child, one who more like to give him a male heir. So he pick one of his female Pureblood servants that he fucked over the year, seeing that he had no other female Death Eaters to pick from.

Whilst Voldemort got another woman pregnant with his child, he learnt that the Potters and Longbottoms were hiding different places until a few months ago. That's when they went under a Fidelius Charm. Fortunate for Voldemort though, Potter's Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew, a friend to the Potters who was also a Death Eater and spy for the Dark Lord. It was simple enough, Voldemort had to be careful how he dealt with things, so that he didn't reveal that he had a spy with Dumbledore's Order.

However though, near the end of October, Lily was making it hard for her husband, she didn't like the idea that they were staying in England where a Dark Lord was after their son. So unless they move away from England and soon, she would leave him and take Harry with him. Because of this, James Potter was forced to agree to move to America.

This Voldemort didn't like, whilst he had allies in America, he didn't have a strong holding there, and so should the Potters move there they would be out of his raich. That meant that the Potters could train Harry up as much as they wanted, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he had to make his move to kill the young Potter before they did.

So here he was now at the small village of Godric's Hollow in the West Country of England. It is a small community, which centres on a village square with only a church, a post office, a pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets are lined with quaint cottages, and an area called Church Lane that leads up to the church. The village was made up of Muggles and Wizarding Community, and was said that Godric's Hollow was famed as the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor. And only an handful of Muggles knew about magic going on there, but it was no secret, but the other Muggles decided not to believe it was real.

The place was full of plants, flowers, and trees… but the thing was most of these things were planted around the time the Potters moved into the area. From what Voldemort learnt from Pettigrew, they were planted around the village for Lily, so that should the family got attacked, Lily would have plenty of arsenal to defend herself. Pettigrew said that there was loads of vines, and such around the house that the Potters were hiding at.

Because of this, he brought with him Backlash, a Dark Fire Mystic from the Acolytes, so that should things get out of hand with Lily's powers, he had someone to deal with the plant life that might attack him. So looking at the two storey cottage, Voldemort and Backlash was standing outside of Potter's hiding spot, as Voldemort said to Backlash, "As I told you, stay out here, and should any of the plants start to attack, burn them."

"Are you sure about this Lord Voldemort?" asked Backlash, the Acolytes were one of the few who still used Voldemort name without fear, "You might need me in there."

"True, but the deaths of the Potters are mine," Voldemort informed the Acolyte darkly, unhappy that he didn't put fear into him, "with their death nothing will stop me taking over the world, and I want this done by my hand and my hand only. Anyway, once I'm inside, I want you to wait for five minutes before starting burn the plant life around here, as if what I was told is right, Lily Potter should feel it - which mean she would be in pain and be less of a problem. James won't take long to deal with, but Lily might be a problem."

Backlash had to admit, that was a decent plan, if Lily was truly a good Plant Mystic, then she would be connected to the plant life around here. More so seeing that they were brought here because of her, she would connect herself to them so it would be easier to control them. Whilst a good idea as a whole, it lead to one big drawback, she would feel the pain should the plant life was attack. So with him attacking the plant life, the so called Dark Lord wouldn't have too much of a problem with the Plant Mystic.

So before he could say anything, Backlash saw Voldemort went to the cottage, who must of trip off a ward as James shouted out, "Take the kids and leave, I'll hold him off as long as I can so you can make your escape."

Hearing that there was more than one child in the house shock Backlash and Voldemort, as there only meant to be Harry Potter with them. It would seem that Lily had another child, and no one knew about it. It mattered not, seeing that they would be dead by the end of the night.

But as Voldemort got to the door, thick vines begun to cover the door, making it hard for the Dark Lord to get to the door. But this was nothing the feared Dark Lord couldn't handle himself, and so he begun to cast fire Materia that he had learnt over the years to get through. But as he did so, roots from the ground and other plant life tried to attack him, but thanks to Backlash they didn't get to Voldemort. As the Dark Lord cleared the way into the cottage, he entered the house, where he faced James Potter.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Voldemort was standing face to face with the twenty-one year old James Potter, he was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. Voldemort didn't want to kill the young man, as he was a Pureblood, who was following the fool Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort believed that once the war was over, James would see the truth, that Muggles and Muggle-Borns were nothing more than things to be used and that they were beneath Purebloods. And that James would marry a popular Pureblood Wife.

But deep down Voldemort knew that James would die tonight, but he had to give James, like other worthy Purebloods that Voldemort thought would useful in the future, a chance to change their mind and follow him. So sidestepping a _**Bone-Breaking Curse**_ , Voldemort said, "James Potter, you don't have to die tonight, just stand aside and let me deal with your son."

"And why the fuck would allow you kill my son?" James said with a sneer as he sent another Bone-Breaking Curse at the Dark Lord, who did the Dark Lord think he was to think that he (James) would allow a Potter Heir to be killed. "So go to hell Voldemort." And so James cast the Reductor Curse, which started off a short fight.

During this fight, James used Materia to boost his speed, strength and other skills to keep a good defance up, as he used offensive magic to attack. Voldemort did the same too, but the thing was that he was just playing with James. The problem was that whilst they taught Offensive/Defensive, Materia and Symbology at Hogwarts, the problem is that they won't taught how to use them in a fight like this. It was down to Dumbledore, seeing that he didn't want people to learn to fight as he feared that it would turn out people like Voldemort.

Either way though, the fight didn't keep the Dark Lord interested for long, it was like any other fights with Wizards and Witches - they couldn't keep him interested for long. So with a bored sigh, Voldemort summoned a Dark Cage where in moments later summon Dark Swords that drove into the young man.

With James dead, the Dark Lord got rid of the cage before going upstairs to get to the main reason he was there that night, to kill young Harry Potter. But as he got to the room where he suspect the young baby and Lily was, he was faced with a door that was covered with vines and thorns, so were leaking poison out of the thorns. It would seem that Lily wasn't going to make it easy for him to get to her son, and he had to admit he liked it about her.

If it wasn't for the fear that her son would one day kill him, he might allow him to live and join his ranks. But he couldn't risk training him, for only one day he would betray him and kill him. No, it would be better to kill the brat and not have to worry about betrayal later on.

Looking out the window, Voldemort could now see the flames that Backlash created to burn the plant life. Knowing that he didn't have much time, he decided to cast a Fire Bolt at the vines and thorns, burning them down. With them gone, the Dark Lord entered the room.

As he did, he saw the green skinned Lily Potter, and had to admit Snape had teast. Sure her skin was green, but she was hot even if Voldemort had to say so himself. It would seem that he had caught Lily and James during their _alone time,_ as she only was wearing large leaves to cover her breasts and pussy.

It would seem he was right about her about her being connected to the plant life, with the plant life being burnt away, Lily was a lot more pile green then his spy told him she normally was, and she was having problems even standing up. This should make things even more easier than he hoped. "Well, well, Lily Potter, nice to meet you again my dear." the Dark Lord said with a smile as he got closer to the cot in the room.

He was shocked to see another child, a baby girl in the cot with a baby boy, as strong vines and thorns covered the crib. The young girl only looked like a few months old, and looked a baby version of Lily. The boy, looked a year old and looked like his father. He had to wonder why Pettigrew didn't tell him about the girl, the only thoughts came to mind was that he was either the girl's godfather, or he didn't know - he decided or the later.

Because if he was the Godfather of the baby girl, he would not be here now. As being a Godfather or Godmother, a person would have to go through a ritual, that would prevent a person hurting the child. So if Pettigrew was a Godfather, he couldn't tell him with the Potters were, as it would harm the girl. So the only way he didn't tell him about the girl, was because he didn't know, it is highly likely that knowing that there was a spy within their group they didn't tell anyone about the girl to anyone.

This give him a chance to bargain with the Plant Mystic, so Voldemort said, "Lily give me Harry and you and your daughter can live another day, you don't have to die tonight."

"I don't know who you're talking to, but no real parent would ever think of allowing their child to be killed so the other child and the parent could live." Lily said furiously at the Dark Lord, as with with little power she had left, used the vines and thorns that were in the room to bind Voldemort.

But it didn't work will as the Dark Lord used a Materia called Fire to burn them away, and as he did, he said, "See reason Lily, I'm giving you a chance that I rarely give to anyone. Stand by and let me have Harry, and you and your daughter can live, you can find someone else and have another son."

" _Never,"_ Lily spit at the Dark Lord in disgust, "I would wither die and live knowing it cost my sons life. And as for your chance, knowing that you never give one before, I know it means nothing good for me." Then with the last of her power, she gathered on the plants, vines, thorns and sole around her, transforming herself into some kind of plant monster in the last hope in protecting her children.

But this last hope of defending her children was her downfall, as with the fire from outside burning the plants, and the smoke making it hard to breathe, all of her power was all but gone. She changed back into her normal form, and was barely able to stand. But she found the strength from somewhere, as she stood between the cot and the most feared Dark Lord in her time, she said bravely, "Please not Harry, please kill me instead."

"Stand aside," Voldemort ordered, remembering his promise to Snape.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please, not Harry!" she cried.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now," said the Dark Lord, who was growing impatient, who tried to push her one side. For someone who was at the end of their strength, Lily did show great strength for not moving.

This was just what he had predicted would happen. He was always right about these things.

"Not Harry, please! No, take me! Kill me Instead -"

"Move!" cried Voldemort, pointing his wand at the woman.

"PLEASE, HAVE MERCY! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! PLEASE! PLE -"

Seeing she wasn't going to back down, the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse on on. The Mudblood shrieked in terror and then fell to her death instantly, as it happened the vines and thorns withered away from the crib - revealing a little version of Lily's husband guarding a baby version of Lily. If he was a normal person, he would have found it cute. Both of them were teary eyed and watched as Voldemort approached them.

So he had killed Lily Evans. Sure Snape would unhappy about this, but he would get over it eventually. Right now, there were more important things on his mind. There he was. The child. The child about whom the prophecy had been made. The Dark Lord's so-called greatest danger. Voldemort smiled. This was no match for the Great Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, and most powerful sorcerer in the world. As for the girl, he wasn't sure what he was, she didn't pose a threat to him, but he could use her still. The future Death Eaters could use her when they become of age, they would need something to entertain them from time to time.

Smiling, he pointed his wand at the boy and pictured Dumbledore's face when he'd show the boy's body to him. This was the moment he'd been working toward his whole life. This was the climax - the high point of his career. This was it at last.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It happened very quickly. The flash of green light erupted from his wand like an exploding cannon, and just as quickly, drew back. His wand began to vibrate and shake in his hand. Furniture everywhere was flying.

Pain. Such pain that he had never experienced before. _Great, unbearable,_ _agonizing_ pain filled Voldemort's entire body. He felt himself shrink. He felt a part of him stretch out and touch the boy. That part was stretching and ripping so fast and so hard that the Dark Lord did not know what to do so he stopped holding on to it. He felt a numbness in his fingers which then reached his long arms and legs, then his chest, and then his head. His vision was blurred, his hearing blocked, and his sense of touch and smell stopped. He had succumbed to nothingness. And yet, he was still alive. He was still there.

But what had happened? Had it worked? No…

Wait… what had worked? What was supposed to happen? Who was he? Was he a person? Was he a living thing? Where was he?

Distant baby screaming filled his ears, though it was very faint and distant, as though miles and miles away. But he knew he was still in the room with the child. The child. There was a child and there was a room. It took a few moments before he remembered. He was Lord Voldemort, most powerful wizard in the world, and he had come to Godric's Hollow to murder a child who'd been prophesized to defeat him. He had been able to kill the child's father and then the child's mother.

Someone was not going to be too pleased about that… but for some reason, he could not put his finger on the name just yet. He felt like there were large holes or gaps in his memory. Oh, and the child. There had been a child he was supposed to kill. But the child was screaming. The child was crying. It was alive. But how? He had performed the spell numerous times before, if he remembered correctly.

Why hadn't it worked this time?

Cold air overtook him, whatever he was. He could not feel or see or touch or smell anymore. He could only hear and think. He seemed to be moving but he did not know how. He would have to find a way to figure out what had happened. He moved along, feeling some of his senses returning. Smell. The smell of damp grass. Was it already raining? He could not tell. Ah. At last. He could smell its whiskers from a distance away. He approached the little beast and lunged himself inside it. The beast squirmed and screeched and meowed and then, it became silent. The Dark Lord opened his eyes.

By the looks of it, he was outside. The house, wrecked in rubble, was just in front of him. So, that meant he had not moved far from the scene. But it was best to do that now. He felt the cat's thoughts of confusion and pushed them away. The rain came down hard now. The cat ran down the street. Voldemort tried to make it apparate but it seemed that his powers had been stripped from him. He could not do anything anymore. What sort of magic was this? What had the Mudblood done to him?

No, she had been dead when he approached the boy. He remembered that distinctly. Though, his vision was so blurred now, he wasn't sure what was real and what was not. The only solution he could think of now was to find a Death Eater - any Death Eater - who would restore him back to his body. That is, if he still had a body.

It would be nearly ten long years before he found someone who was willing to help him regain his body, over the year following years he would be weak and powerless, with no one to turn to. He would be all alone until one day he would meet up with Professor Quirinus Quirrell, who was willing to help him regain his power and body. By his time he would regain a bit of his power, but not enough to entrust visiting his followers, as they seemed to forsake him for themselves as they did not look for him. Not even those who he thought was loyal to him.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Within moments of the Lord Voldemort leaving the area in spirit form, Albus Dumbledore arrived at the house, making Backlash retreat. Upon seeing the fire, Dumbledore put the fire out before enter the house, where he was shocked to see two children instead of one. Dumbledore was somewhat upset with this development, it would seem that Lily must of realized what she had to do, creating a Blood Ward, to make sure that Harry was safe and with a happy family, she would need another child.

This Albus couldn't allow, as he needed Harry Potter to be unloved with no friends and such, so that he could pick Harry's friends for him, and control him by being the friendly Grandfatherly person in Harry's life. He could morld Potter into the martyr he needed the boy to be, to save the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort when he returned, and he did not need the girl for this, as it would be hard to do if Harry had someone to turn to.

After some thought, Albus Dumbledore decided he would have to leave the young girl at the local church where they would look after the girl. As for Harry Potter, he could leave him at Lily awful sister Petunia Dursley, where he knew Harry would have a bad childhood and when the time comes would look up to him to save him. But to make sure that he would be seen nothing to do with this until it was time, he would have to get Hagrid to _'save'_ Harry from the house. And to make sure that no one else does, he put wards around the house so that anyone who comes would have something else they suddenly had to do. Even those who knew about Harry would be forced to leave after a while, as they had something more important to do.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Following the so called death of Lord Voldemort, and Harry Potter becoming the Boy-Who-Lived, things seemed to calm down a lot. The Death Eaters were either were sent to Azkaban, or they bribed themselves out of going to Azkaban, saying that they were under the _Imperio Curse_ \- and like sheep Wizards and Witches believed them. On the other hand the Mystics did not, but seeing they had no control over the law within the Wizarding World, they could not do anything.

The shepherd, Albus Dumbledore, give the so called innocent Death Eaters a second chance, not even caring to prove if they were under the _Imperio Curse_ or not. He did this to save as many Purebloods as he could, and try and make them see the error of their way. Even if it meant the true innocents didn't get their justice.

As for one Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, there was the biggest change of them all, she was one of those Death Eaters who claimed to be under the _Imperio Curse_. This was shocking, as most before the war thought she was the most loyal of the Death Eaters, and would got to Azkaban before denouncing the Dark Lord. That was until her Anastasia was born. When her former Master denounced Anastasia as his Heir, and said she would get nothing at all as she wasn't a boy, Bellatrix snapped more than ever.

In her eyes Anastasia as his Heir was the one and only true Heir of the Dark Lord, and believed her daughter deserved to get everything that Voldemort promised Bellatrix. So when her former Master denounced Anastasia, the mother started to plan so that her daughter would get what she meant to and get revenge on the world so that made it seem right for Voldemort denounce his daughter because she wasn't a boy.

The first thing Bellatrix did was to get rid of her husband, and her brother-in-law, as they were die hard followers of the Dark Lord, and would stop her plans. So when her husband, her brother-in-law and Bartemius Crouch Jr, went to attack the Longbottoms to see if they knew where their Master was, or knew what happened, she anonymously informed the Aurors. Because of this action, the Longbottoms were saved from any long lasting problems they might have gotten, and their son would keep his parents.

With her her husband and her brother-in-law out of the way, Bellatrix moved in with her sister Narcissa and her husband Lucius Malfoy. There she used Lucius's resources to form her plan, she would help her daughter become a Dark Lady, and make the men in the Wizarding World bow to woman for once. But to do that she would have to kill all the other so call Heirs of the Dark Lords, so that they wouldn't get what was rightfully Anastasia's. And if they were girls, she would have them join her daughter to take over the world.

Whatever the case, so help anyone who dared to get in Bellatrix's way, by Morgana and Morgause, she would make them pay. More so if they got in the way of her main plan, getting Harry Potter as her Anastasia's Personal Play Thing. That would rub so many noses the wrong way. Not only that, but it would be the first major victory in her plans, making the world a woman's place instead of a Man's World.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

As for the Dark Mystic Groups, the Acolytes, that's a tale for another time…

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. I hope the second part of this story of how Tom become Lord Voldemort, don't think it has been done this way before so I would like to hear what you think of it.

Okay now, whilst my Beta Reader don't like it, there's two more chapters before I get back to the main story. In the next chapter, which is more or less done other than to edit what I have got to fit in with what is already written, we'll meet up with Mystic Knight Erebus. A young man just out of Mystic Academy, who finds a young new Mystic, who is none other than Harry Potter, read to see how this starts a new beginning for Erebus and see what happens next.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Mystic Knight Erebus - Part 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Welcome back to another chapter of the Side-Story, this start well begin the start of the main character of this story for now Mystic Knight Erebus. This'll be the start of the longer chapters, and hopefully in time see more of the Mystic side of the story and for a while stay away from the main story unless needed. We'll see what happens as I write. Please let me know what you think.

This is the second chapter of the night, and once again Merry Christmas everyone…

 _ **Chapter Nine.**_

 _ **(Mystic Knight Erebus - Part 1!)**_

 _22nd of March 2007:_

It has been over twenty years since the Etherious Snake Demon attacked and killed nearly everyone on Salus, and since then a lot has changed since that day. Within the year of the demon killing nearly everyone on Salus, the Snake Demon that they found out was named Demon Lord Myurr, had somehow joined the Acolytes and nearly destroying Mystic Island. It was a close call, but thanks to the Devil Slayers that Henry knew, and the ones that they were able to train, were able to hold off the fight.

Now because of this, the Mystic Council had put their plans for an underwater village on the fast trick. You see the Mystic Council was planning for the future, as they suspected they would need more room as time passed and they got bigger. It was going to be a few years before they were going to put the plan forward, but now thanks to the attacks they would have to do so sooner than planned.

So with the technology of the time, and to use of magic, they created loads of underwater domes. In the dome they built many villages that held farmland and homes that allowed over ten thousand people to live in. The homes were mainly for the non-combatant citizens who wanted to live down there, instead of living on top, as they feared of another attack. Not only could they live down here, but should there be another attack, there were escape routes for them to use. And whilst there was shops and such above, there were the same things in the underwater domes, so that people wouldn't have to go all the way up to the main island to get what they needed or do, and go all the way down again.

Over the years, there were many attacks across the world because of the Snake Demon Lord Myurr, and his army, but thanks to the new Holy Knights who learnt the Devil Slayer Magic, these attacks were dealt with and no one was the wise. No pun intended, but it was a godsend making a deal with the church, as they sent magical orphan to them so they could be trained into Devil Slayers. It also helps the church too, as normally when they find out that one of the orphans that they were looking after found to be magical, they would send them to another orphanage. But now they would send them to Mystic Island, where they can use their powers for a useful means.

Another thing that happened over the years was that the Paladins had gotten to be a bigger problem. Although they preach about hating magic, they seem to be okay with siding with magical creatures known as Sentinels. The Mystic Council don't know much about these Sentinels, but what they did know was the following: the Sentinels wore robes that separate in three pieces. Lowest on their body was an long dress made of what looked like segmented leather, that one could assume was part of a chest piece as well. Next up was a loose white robe with wide brimmed sleeves that ended at their waist, complete with a hanging flag sporting a golden eye. Finally, and most importantly, their identity was hidden by a black hood with fanciful gold inlay that extended into a knee length cape. They also had a golden staff, which had a Crescent Moon holding a diamond in the centre on top of it.

The other thing that they knew about these Sentinels, was that they had a strange power that could nullify most magics. Not only that, but they were able to open portals to get them to one place to another, which was a pain in a fight, as they would be able to use the portals to help the Paladins get around in fights. They also had limited control of lightning.

The Mystic Knights also knew that Sentinels hated Magic Users just as the Warriors of God did, although the Knights didn't know why. The saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend came to mind to the Mystics Knights, as seeing that the Sentinels seemed to be Magical Beings, they had a common goal with the Paladins, to destroy all Magical Users - this was the only reason the Knights could think of for the Paladins not killing them.

It was decided by the Mystic Council that unless people already knew about them, only the Mystic Knights and those of higher ranks knew about the Sentinels, as they didn't want to make the other Mystics more afraid of the Paladins than they already were. Who wouldn't be, if they knew that there were some creatures that were able to nullify ones power. It helped that the Paladins didn't use the Sentinels in a public area, and only used them when they had confirmed sightings of magic users, the Paladins used the Sentinels to pinpoint them down and destroy them.

However, as the years passed, technology had gotten better, it made it harder for many first generation Magic Users to hide, as they unlike the Purebloods had records. One such technology that created problems for the first generation Magic Users, was the computer and the internet. As the Witch Hunters would look for those who suddenly disappear off the grid, like school records, up to date doctors records and such, but then a few years later they would suddenly reappear. When people disappear for years, and only reappear without a good enough of a reason for the disappearance, it sent red flags up, and some of the Witch Hunters looked into this. (Although thanks to computers, big groups Sentinels were thankfully used less and less, and now only one Sentinel were used to confirm if someone had magic or not. Nowadays the use of more than one Sentinel, were only now used to deal with the more powerful of Magical Users.)

Those who who disappear off the grid, were investigated to find out the reason behind it. Whilst most didn't find anything wrong with the cover stories that they came up with, they won't looking for what the Witch Hunters were looking for.

Whilst there were a few good reasons for why a person wasn't on record for a few years, most of the time they found what they were looking for - a Magical Person or two - where they sent them in their words 'back to hell, where they belonged.' Although before doing so, they would interrogate them for information about the whereabouts of other Magical Users, and see what they knew.

The Ministry of Magic quickly realized there was a problem when Magical Places were being attacked, and fearing the worse, e.g, these Witch Hunters finding something out they shouldn't, the Ministry cast a huge spell over England. This spell made people forget what they learnt over the years, and destroyed any records they had about the Wizarding World, and stop future Magical User from telling Witch Hunters anything.

There was two problems to this spell, the first the Ministry of Magic didn't care much about as it only mainly affected the Muggle-Borns and Half-Bloods. As should a Witch Hunter capture them, they wouldn't be able to tell the Hunters anything, and so all that happened was that the magic users had a painful death, and the Witch Hunters got nothing from them. To the Ministry of Magic, they were protecting those with Magic, and in their eyes what happened to those who got caught couldn't be helped. It was the price to be paid to save so many others.

The other problem was the cost of doing the spell, to keep their life safe and sound, they had to make some of their most powerful Purebloods into Squibs. As the spell takes all the magic from a person, to alter the memories of those who don't have magic, and anything written down about the Wizarding World. Because it makes people Squibs, they didn't use this spell unless they had no other option like a lot of people meaning to harm them knew about them.

Out of all the Witch Hunters out there, the Paladins became one of the more organised and skilled Hunters out there, with their advanced technology. It was only by surprise and sheer luck that the Paladins were defeated each time. Which is why when a Mystic Knight faced a Paladin they would call in a group of Mystic Templar's to fight them.

Other than Demons, Dark Mystics, Witch Hunters and the Paladins, the Mystic Council had another problem over the years. At some point in the 1990's they were pulled into a civil war with the Wizards and Witches in England, and because of the deal they made all those years ago, they had to get involved in the war. The civil war was against a so-called Dark Lord calling himself Lord Voldemort, and his men who were called Death Eaters.

This Dark Lord was trying to take over the WIzarding World, to get rid of or enslave the Muggles and Muggle-Borns, and if they wouldn't follow him, Half-Bloods too. This Voldemort seemed to think that Muggles and Muggle-Borns were low class, something to walk upon and use as they like, and Half-Bloods second class depending what side they were on were as useful as they don't attack him and other Purebloods, and finally Pureblood who he thought should rule the world.

What amazed the Mystic Council was that even though they hate Muggle-Borns, Voldemort and his Death Eaters allied themselves to the group known as the Acolytes. The Council believe that it was a means to an end for both groups, and when they got what they needed from one another, or they were no longer useful for each other, one would kill the other.

As the war went on, the Mystic Knights were shocked at that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were able fight toe to toe with them, it was like they were magical enhanced somehow. From their spies, they heard it had to do something with potions and rituals, but they wasn't sure for sure as they won't at the top of the food chain to find out more. And they were able to use Earthland Magic, Darkness Magic, which they were trying to cover up so that no one found out about it.

The war raged on for years, and luck, stealth attacks and spies in the enemy camp allowed things not to go as bad as it could have. They might have won a few battles over the years, but the war was far from over, whatever this Dark Lord Voldemort did to himself, he was too powerful, even for the strongest of the Mystic Knights or Mystic Templars. Not only that, to make things worse he put a Taboo on his name, so that anyone who says his name would be found no matter the wards used, would be found and killed and so people had to call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The war lasted at least eleven years, where many deaths, rapes, torture be it Mystics, Mundanes, and Wizards/Witches, it wasn't until the year 31st of October 2001 that the war ended, with the defeat of Voldemort. The Mystic Council was shocked to learn that the war ended and the two groups parted, because the Dark Lord was defeated by an one year old baby boy, Harry Potter.

None of the Council had any idea how the child or his parents did it, and before they could investigate it, the Potters bodies were cremated, and the young boy was taken into hiding. They don't know if the Dark Lord was killed or not, but no-one had seen him since that night - many believed that Voldemort was too injured and weak, unable to do anything. And was somewhere recovering somewhere.

Whatever the case, from that day other than finding that Harry Potter became known as the Boy-Who-Lived, they had very little to do with the Wizarding World, other than shopping, the odd jobs the Ministry of Magic had for them, and dealing with any new Mystics that wanted to join them.

As for the Acolytes and the Death Eaters, the Acolytes seemed to vanish, no one is sure what happened to them. They knew they were still out there, but with the disappearance of the Dark Lord, they went back into the shadows doing God knows what.

As for the Death Eaters, most of them told the fools at the Ministry of Magic that the Dark Lord controlled them and the fools let them go without being tested to see if it was true or a word. And those who admitted being loyal to the Dark Lord was sent to Azkaban.

Whilst the Acolytes that followed Voldemort, was tested and dealt with occondenly. Those who were controlled, were sent free if controlled by magic, but sent to a Close Security Prison if they found that they were blackmailed, threatened and such. But if they won't controlled they would be sent to somewhere they would stay until such time they served their time.

However, knowing that there were Acolytes and Death Eaters that escaped justice, the Mystic Knights and Templar's prepared should they ever make a move. But they also prepared for any other Dark Mystics, groups, that may try and take up where Dark Lord Voldemort left off - trying to control the world.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

It wasn't all doom and gloom though, sure they had a lot of hard times, but they had a lot of good times too. Sure they had to come up with codenames to to keep his family safe, as those who went to Mystic Academy were often targeted because of their roles. And often need to wear masks, or alter their face against those they fight against.

But it wasn't all bad, there was peaceful times too and over the years the race known as the Mystics had gotten bigger over time, so much that the Mystic Council established many camps around the world where they trained other potential Mystics. It was getting harder to keep the lid on about magic, but they were doing so, even if barely.

Because of the growing rate of Dark Mystics, they created a special task force with the like of Scotland Yard, F.B.I and such groups like them. Namely known as Mystic Task Force, or M.T.F, the group would investigate cases where the unexplained things happened, like crimes where people thought magic or the supernatural was involved. And if found that it was the case that magic was indeed involved, the M.T.F would take over the case, and made sure that whilst justice would be dealt, the truth about how things went down would be covered up and a cover story would be issued. A few of the Law Enforcers didn't like this, but seeing that the orders came from above their heads they could nothing about it, and there were new laws to cover this so they couldn't tell anyone unless they wanted to go to jail for life.

Now because Mystics can't be held in normal prisons, the Mystic Council created two super powered prisons. The first was built on the Abandoned Panopticon Prison in Cuba, which they brought cheep. The Panopticon Prison was abandoned in 1967, as it was thought it was in humane, and unsuitable for humans. There was four buildings with five floors, that could hold about six hundred and twenty-five people in each building, where all the inmates can be seen from one central guard tower, with nowhere to hide - there was zero privacy for them.

But when the Council brought the place, they made huge changes to the place. The first thing that changed was that instead of five floors full of cells, there was only four, what used to be the third floor for cells was modified to be used for something else. Now the floors with cells on was heavily altered, instead of one hundred and twenty-five cells for each floor, there was sixty cells, the cells were altered so that the prisoners had some privacy. And whilst there was still the central guard tower, there was a guards room on each floor so that should something happen, a small group of guards could be sent to deal with the problem.

Now as for the third floor, that was altered to be like an area for the prisoners could relax, have fun, exercise and take their baths. This was done as the Dark Mystics and other Magical Criminals couldn't be trusted to be let out of the building in case they tried to escape. The buildings were lined with magical stone that stops people using magic. Only the guards with amplifiers which allow them to use magic could do so. Now the people that were sent here were the _low risk_ criminals, those who whilst posed a risk, were ones that the Mystic Council thought won't likely to be risk of escaping and would do their time before being let free.

For the high classed criminals, the Powerful Criminals, the Dark Lords and Ladies, and their powerful followers, those who would try to escape or someone would break them out of prison - the Mystic Council built something else to hold them. So they brought the biggest oil tanker that they could, and redesigned it to hold the high powered and dangerous Dark Mystics, and that are high risk of them escaping or being rescued. So with it being lined with anti-magic wards and metal, and with a prison that moves, they hope that escaping or being rescued would be near impossible.

And to make sure that it was, only the Mystic Council and the small crew that would be driving the ship would know where the ship was. The guards and the rest of the crew wouldn't know where they were, as they would remain within the ship. The only time they would see the outdoors, would be when their time on the prison was over.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _22nd of March 2007 - St. Gregory's Primary School:_

Now of all the Mystics that was on the island, we're going to concentrate on one particular Mystic, a twenty-three-year-old Ichigo Tora. His parents were Andrea and Haru, two people who used to live on Salus before it was attacked and came to Mystic Island. Haru could bend any metal to his will, making into anything he wanted and as sharp he wanted, on Salus, he was a Magical Blacksmith, who created farm tools, weapons and anything else the village needed. When he got to Mystic Island, he became the Blacksmith for them. In fact he was one of the most skilled in his arts, and one of the few Magical Blacksmiths who was able to create magical cards that had different powers to them.

As for Andrea, until Ichigo was six years old, she looked after him. But once he turned six, she decided to join the Mystic Knights, to help protect the people of the island, and those with powers all over the world. Whilst she had no real power, she did have her husband's equipment that he created. Whilst normally you would have to have powers to become a Mystic Knight, there are times as long as you were skilled enough in combat, and could use magical weapons, you still could join them and Andrea was not only skilled in combat, but could also use magical weapons too. Henry told them that in Earthland, she would be considered as a Magic Item User, someone who had power to use magical items.

Sadly Andrea died when Ichigo was ten years old, she was killed by Witch Hunters when she was investigating a possible sighting. But it was a trap set up by the Witch Hunters, in the hopes that the Mystics would fall for so that they could kill them, as they knew that they couldn't pass up a possible knew Mystic added to them group. With the death of his mother, Ichigo vowed he wouldn't join the Mystic Knights, as he didn't want to have his father worrying about losing his son. But deep down Ichigo wanted to be a Knight too, as he wanted to help people like his mother did, but he also didn't want to upset and worry his father.

At of the age of seven, Ichigo gained the power over Darkness/Shadow when he began to read DC comics. He was reading about a character known as The Shade, who had control over Darkness/Shadow. And although Shade was evil, Ichigo liked the idea behind the power and begun to teach himself to use Darkness/Shadow. After starting to learn and control, he started Mystic High, where he studied, and learnt how to control his new powers.

There were ups and downs in his life, like the death of his mother when he took badly, and for a while he used his powers to bully those around him. But after a year or so, having a run in with the Mystic Knights and having a big talk with his father, he changed his ways. As he worked his differences out, and become a better person, he learnt to become a Blacksmith like his father so that he could work along with him.

And that what he did, after Mystic High, he joined his father in the underwater domes where he worked as a Blacksmith. Although he enjoyed working with his father, he felt as if something was missing from his life. It wasn't until he was twenty and talked to his father about it, and his father told him about what he was missing: the adventure in life. He was a Mystic, and one thing that most Mystics crave for and that was adventure and using their powers. Some take up the challenge of the Colosseum, where they fight each other to see who is the strongest. Whilst that would do for some of the Mystics, the others loved to travel the world and see what is out there. Whilst some do so by themselves, others join the Mystic Academy, because as a Mystic Knight the Academy would pay for you to travel the world as long as you do the missions that they set for you.

Although Haru would prefer that he didn't become a Mystic Knight like his wife, he knew that Ichigo was too much like his mother and the Mystic Academy would help him make him feel that he belonged. It would help with the feeling that he has got. And so after talking to his father, Ichigo joined the Mystic Academy. During his time there, he picked the name Erebus for his code-name, after the God of Darkness.

It was three later, and now just a month ago he had graduated from the Academy and now he was out on his first solo mission. To understand what the Mystic Knights do, he was sent to one of the Mystic Task Force groups in London, and work with them for a few months. And today he was sent to Surrey to investigate of a possible Mystic who was meant to be missing their powers. His instructions were to find this Mystic and determine their reasons for their blatant misuse of magic, and if it wasn't for ill gains but survival, to bring them in so they can help the young Mystic.

Little was known about this Mystic, other than they were in their pre-teens, a Earth Mystic - someone who can control earth - and they were living or hiding somewhere in Surrey, misusing their powers. The reason behind the misuse wasn't clear. It could be because they felt they had no other option to defend themselves from something, they weren't sure how to control their power and it was getting away from them, or if they were doing it because they thought it fun and believed that there was no one around who could stop them.

Seeing that this Earth Mystic was meant a pre-teen, Mystic Knight Erebus thought that they might attained one of the schools in the area, and so here he was passing by St. Gregory's Primary School. Making a quick look around the area before he decides what he should do next, Thinking it could have something to do with the Earth Mystic, he decided to investigate. Since he did not wish to be seen, the shadow manipulator wrapped himself in shadows and set off to discover the source or the noise.

When he arrived on the scene, he saw five children chasing after a lone child with unruly black hair and glasses. Instantly recognizing what was going on, Erebus cursed his standing orders to not interfere with non-magical affairs except to save a life.

Having had some experience with bullies in his own past, being one himself and being bullied too, Erebus had no desire to watch what would happen to the young boy since he had now been cornered in a narrow passage between two buildings. He actually started to leave to continue his search for the Earth Mystics once again when he felt wild magic coming from the boy. Someone who has been well trained, like Mystic Knight Erebus, leaves very little evidence behind when they used magic. An untrained person, however, left a lot of magical energy behind whenever they use their magic.

With training, you could track someone by the magical signature they left behind. That was actually how Erebus hoped to find the Earth Mystic, by finding some evidence of their magic, then following it to its source. Erebus was unaware of any other Mystics in the area, but this boy was throwing off a huge amount of energy. Because of this, Erebus fell back on another standing order from his superiors; namely, should they happen to discover a young magic user, they were meant to bring them to headquarters to see if they had the potential to become a Mystic.

Erebus thought back on his own early years as he watched the black haired boy use accidental magic to Apparate away from the boys chasing him. From his vantage point hiding in a nearby shadow, Erebus was able to see when Harry appeared on the roof of the kitchen. When he saw Harry reappear, Erebus decided to move to a closer shadow so that he could hear what the boy was saying - he could see that he was speaking, but couldn't hear the words - and maybe even introduce himself.

When he moved closer, however, it appeared as though the boy was talking to himself, except that he seemed to be having a conversation and Erebus could only hear one side of it.

"Oh, come on Lucy. It was just a stronger than usual gust of wind," Erebus heard the young boy half-heartedly denied. "I'm so scrawny that I'll bet it's possible for the wind to help carry me. I'm sure that's all it was. I'm not like David."

Erebus wasn't sure who this boy was, or who he was talking to, and wondered if the boy was alright in the head, or was wondering if he was talking to an imaginary friend. He seemed to be at the age where having one was a possibility.

As he watched, he saw that the boy was in a deep thought about something, when he suddenly asked out loud to whoever he was talking to, "So, if it is magic, do you really think I can 'Jump' like David in Jumper?" asked Harry.

Just as Erebus was about to come out of the shadows to talk to the young boy, he felt a surge in magical energy right before the boy stepped to the edge of the roof, and disappeared. At first glance, Erebus thought that the boy had Apparated. But upon closer inspection, however, Erebus noticed a strange amount of magical energy floating in the air where the boy had stood a moment before. There was no doubt in Erebus's mind. This kid could easily become a Mystic with a little training.

As soon as he realized this, the Shadow Mystic removed a small orb from his pocket. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Headquarters, this is Mystic Knight Erebus, come in."

"Mystic Knight Erebus. Report," the image of a lady in her mid-twenties appeared on the surface of the orb to match the voice he heard. "Have you found the Earth Mystic already?"

"No, not yet Mystic Ruby. I'm still searching the area." replied Erebus, the female Mystic was a controller at Headquarters, she wasn't a Mystic Knight, and she was one of the few non-Mystic Knights who knew more than the others.

"Then why are you calling?" queried Mystic Ruby.

"I believe I have found another candidate for Mystic training."

"Oh really?" Mystic Ruby perked up considerably at this news. Whilst Mystics won't rare now days, they just don't suddenly appear in an area when there was no reports of anything strange going on, the chances of just stumbling upon a new Mystic were unlike. "Any idea what powers this new Mystic might have?"

"No. From what I've seen and heard, he has just realized he has magic" explained the Shadow Manipulator.

"Do you still have eyes on him?"

"No, he just Apparated away." Erebus replied before going on to give a full report of what he had seen and heard.

As he finished his report, Erebus noticed that Ruby looked worried. "Mystic Ruby, what's wrong?"

"I can't say for sure without seeing it for myself, but from what you said I don't believe that the child Apparated. I believe he accomplished something called Jumping. That shouldn't be possible," Ruby replied worriedly. "Jumping is a skill from a movie that isn't supposed to come out until next year."

"What do you mean, Mystic Ruby?"

"There's a film coming out next year called Jumper," Ruby explained.

She gave a short synopsis of the plot of the film. The Paladins from the movie reminded Erebus quite a bit of the Witch Hunters the Mystics often faced, Erebus wondered to himself if the person who wrote the book and allowed it to be made into a movie was somehow associated with the real Paladins.

Erebus was pulled from his introspection as Ruby continued, "Once the film comes out, we're expecting quite a few people in the magical community to try to learn this skill. When we heard about the film we had some of our non-magical contacts put the film on hold for a short time, while we experimented to see if it was a skill that was possible to learn."

"Well, obviously it is possible, since I just saw a child do it." Erebus replied, not really understanding what the problem was.

"That's part of what's troubling me. It took quite some time for us, and out of the two hundred Mystics who attempted to learn this skill, only approximately fifty have succeeded," Ruby explained. "We still aren't sure why only those fifty could learn it when others couldn't, since it doesn't take much power. It does, however, require a lot more control and concentration than regular Apparition. So, for a child to have the control and concentration necessary to learn such a tricky is quite amazing."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand your worry, Mystic Ruby," Erebus said. "According to you it is harder to learn, and master, than Apparition and only one quarter of the Mystics who tried to learn it were able to. I agree that it's impressive that this child can do it, but I don't understand your concern."

"The problem, Mystic Knight Erebus," Ruby began, "is that, so far, we are unable to ward against it. Jumping seems to be an entirely new kind of teleportation skill that somehow bypasses the wards and barriers that stop normal Apparition."

"Ok. Now your worry makes sense," Erebus replied. Luckily they still had some time to learn a counter to this new magic since the movie wasn't due out until next year, but it was still alarming and could easily become a problem. The magical community had criminals just like any other, and the thought of criminal wizards getting their hands on a new type of teleportation magic that couldn't be stopped worried the Mystic Knight greatly.

"Any ideas yet?" Erebus asked hopefully.

"Not really, no," Mystic Ruby said with a sigh. "So far the only preventative measure we've been able to come up with is, like in the movie, shock the person with a high voltage charge. We've had success with charges between 200 Volts and 340 Volts stopping Jumping; of course that level of electricity is enough to kill a non-magical human, so it's not hard to imagine it incapacitating a magical one. With that much electricity running through their body, even our strongest Mystics were incapable of casting any spells. The only exception, of course, was Mystic Knight Barbara, since lightning was her element and electrocuting her was completely useless. But aside from her, pretty much the only defence against Jumping we have so far is to make the user unable to cast any magic. If we can contain them, then we are able to put the magical bands on them which prevent them from doing anything."

"So, in light of this, any new orders for me?" Mystic Knight Erebus asked.

"No. This new child you found hasn't done anything yet. Our first priority is to find the Earth Mystic. Whoever it is has been causing us too much trouble forcing us to cover up for him/her. We need you to track them down and try to make them realize what they are doing wrong. We work too hard at keeping our existence a secret to be outed by some preteen punk." Mystic Ruby responded, her voice growing stronger as she got back on familiar ground. "But, I do want you to keep your eyes and ears open for any new information about this new young magic user that you can find. I need to find out how a child was able to get his hands on a movie that wasn't supposed to be out until next year. We need to know if this was an isolated incident, or if we are going to have to worry about Jumping before any of us are ready for it. Good hunting Mystic Knight Erebus…"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Mystic Ruby exclaimed right as she was about to end the magical communication. "Make sure to be extra careful around this new magical child if he really does have an imaginary friend."

"Seriously Mystic Ruby? Why should I be afraid of an imaginary friend?" Erebus asked, wondering what possible harm a young boy's imagination could cause.

"Unlike a normal imaginary friend from a non-magical, an imaginary friend that has been created by a magical person, especially one strong enough to have Mystic Potential, are sometimes quite different," explained Ruby. "The magic can at times make the imaginary friend almost a completely separate entity. They can see things that their creator cannot, they are capable of independent thought, and if the creator is strong enough, some are even capable of using magic to defend their creator. So just be careful when following this new candidate. It might be quite difficult to make a good first impression if his imaginary friend spots you following them."

"Understood, Mystic Ruby. I'll make sure that the kid never sees me, until I'm ready to make first contact. Good day. Mystic Knight Erebus signing off," said Mystic Erebus. He was amazed at the new things he learned every day. Imagine, an invisible, imaginary friend that could do all of those things. After a few moments, Erebus slipped the now blank orb back into his pocket. He decided that, since he was already at the school, he might as well look around. With a practiced move that only hinted at the thousands of times he had done it, Erebus wrapped the nearby shadows around himself and slipped into the school to look for the school records of the amazing child he had seen.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

It was late evening as Mystic Knight Erebus strode purposefully down the halls of the Mystic Academy, which other than being a school for Mystic Knights but was also the headquarters of the Mystic Knights. It had been a busy few hours since Erebus found the potential new Mystic, and since then he had been trying to find out as much as he could about the young boy - what Erebus found shocked him.

He started off looking through St. Gregory's Primary School records to discover the identity of the new Mystic. It had taken two hours to find the records, as someone had taken upon themselves to hide them well, even going as far as using some low powered magic to hide the information. But after an hour of searching, Erebus found something that shocked him profoundly, especially since he was not expecting such a being to exist in such an environment - the new perpetual Mystic was none other than Harry Potter himself. He now understood why there would be someone using magic to try and hide the information.

Knowing that the higher ups would want to know more, Erebus began his search for the Boy-Who-Lived. He started by going to Potter's address, but was shocked that there was a powerful ward within a mile radius of Potter's home, blocking all forms magical transportation into the area. And a mild ward alert that should, if Erebus was to cross the wardline, inform someone he was there. So not knowing how the wardline worked, he decided to see if he could find Potter elsewhere before reporting in.

It was half an hour later before he found the young Potter who talking to thin air, who Erebus suspected was most likely his Imaginary Friend. However, he did not have permission to introduce himself to the boy yet, so he followed Potter in the shadows, observing him - to see if he could find out what other powers the young boy might have. Where after a few hours of following the boy -who just wandering around, playing and talking to his Imaginary friend- Potter started to walk back home.

Erebus followed the young Potter past the wards, which he luckily enough didn't trigger, and stepped out of the shadows as he got to the first ward, pretending to just be another pedestrian as he continued to follow Potter on foot. But as he got two blocks from Potter's home, he got to a more powerful ward, where, should he cross it, he would have been found out. And so after carefully checking who casted the wards, he went off to report his findings to the Mystic Council.

So here he was at Mystic Academy to see the Mystic Council to inform them what he had found. He was shocked though that out of all of the Mystics at Mystic Academy looking for Harry Potter, it was he who found him, and he was only a Mystic Knight for about a month. As he realized this, his thoughts drifted off about how he got here in the first place, and about what he had learnt over the years, but mainly what he had learnt since he entered Mystic Academy. Oh he knew there was things that he didn't know, and won't until he becomes a Mystic Templar. But he was willing to work for it.

Erebus was momentarily jolted from his thoughts when he realized he had taken a wrong turn. He quickly found the correct hallway and started down it, soon finding himself standing before the Councillor's Secretary's desk.

"Mystic Knight Erebus here to see the Council." Erebus stated formally.

"The Council is currently in session, Mystic Knight Erebus." the Mystic Secretary responded, reminding Erebus about the meeting, one that unless it was an emergency, the Council Meeting shouldn't be disturb.

"Yes, I realize that," Erebus responded, "I have a very urgent matter that I must discuss with them directly."

"Very well. Take a seat and I will call you as soon as they are ready for you."

"Thank you, Mystic Flame."

Erebus settled into a comfortable chair to wait for the Council to see him, and continued his thoughts about the past and what he had learnt from his mentor.

Erebus thoughts about what he learnt over the last three years were interrupted, when he heard the voice of the Assistant say, "The council is ready to see you now."

"Thank you." Erebus replied with a small bow, as he stood up and collected himself before moving through the double doors and into the council chamber.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Just as Erebus entered the council chamber, he found himself in a circular room, it had two floors, and the upper floor had a hole in it where Erebus could see many shelves and bookshelves. The room had many windows that were heavily charmed to prevent dangers from outside harming those within, but allowed for the action to be seen and heard by all. The floor and walls were made of marble, and if Erebus wasn't mistaken, saw a few runes carving for protection and to keep out people trying to listening into them.

As he got farther into the chamber, he saw that there were two crescent stairs descending on either side of the room almost like a lover's arms with dark red carpeting to allow minimal noise from shuffling feet that encircled the room. There were two uncomfortable looking chairs for visitors to sit, but the real action was held in the centre of the room.

In five portions of the circle, broken apart only for space to walk through, there were glimmering tables designed like desks, showing their acceptance of all that was considered a good idea. Each desk table had room for X NUMBER of officials with their own inventions, monitors, data communications and panels for various things that sitting members may need. And at the far end of the circle, there was a large crescent table where the top ten High-Templar's were seating. In the middle of the large crescent table, was a podium standing tall, proud and imposing, where people those who wanted to have their say.

Either way, the chamber was full which meant they were having a full meeting, sighing, kneeling on one knee, Erebus bowed his head as he said, "Mystic Knight Erebus, reporting before the council. Thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice."

"Yes, Mystic Knight. It is short notice. I realize when we made you a Knight last month that we told you that you could come to us with anything, but we didn't expect 'anything' to be so soon." Erebus heard the voice of High-Templar Jennifer Carter say to him. "Rise, Knight, and tell us how we can help you."

Mystic Knight Erebus rose to his feet, incredibly nervous as he notice the twins and the other High-Templar's, who were looking at him with curious expressions on their faces. He began to wrap himself in shadow, a defence mechanism for whenever he was nervous, but stopped himself since doing so in the council chambers would be incredibly rude. Clearing his throat and gathering his nerves, he addressed the council.

"I bring news about a Potential Mystic I encountered today…" he began.

"Was it the Earth Elemental you were sent to find?" interrupted a female known as Templar Storm, from one of the desks. She was in her forties, who greying red hair, with blue eyes, she also had a scar across her left cheek. Her name and her powers came from the comic X-Men, like the character Storm, she was able to control the weather to a great agree.

"No, Templar Storm, it wasn't. It was a young boy that attends St. Gregor's Primary School." Erebus replied before making a complete report of everything he had witnessed, up until the point when Harry had Apparated away.

"While I agree that this your child has incredible potential, I must ask why you brought the matter before us? Surely this information could have been passed along to the Mystic Registration Office?" a Mystic known as High-Templar Hawkman. He was a Bird-man Mystic, someone who looked like a bird, or in this case a hawk. At first Hawkman wanted to be like Hawkman from the DC comic by the same name, and he was able to, however he wanted one stop more and be able to turn into a hawk too. However though, something went wrong, and he became a hybrid of human and hawk, and was unable to transform back.

"The reason for my coming straight to the Council, High-Templar Hawkman, is because of what I discovered after the child left. I entered the school and searched through their records until I found his identity." Erebus replied.

"And? Who is he?" Kimberly Carter queried, who like her twin sister was in her sixties, and had blonde hair.

"Harry Potter." was Erebus's only reply.

An astonished gasp ran through the council.

"Are you sure?"

"Did you verify?"

"Where does he live?"

"What was his condition?"

"I thought he would be out of the country by now."

The questions came at him from every direction at once, leaving Erebus momentarily disoriented as to who to answer first. Whilst finding a new Mystic was a good thing, for it being someone like Harry Potter, or otherwise known as the Boy-Who-Lived was a political nightmare. The Wizarding World would think that they had stole him from them, and teach him things they still didn't agree with. This was going to be political nightmare for them when the news came out. Suddenly, finally, High-Templar Jennifer Carter's Mental Call sang out through the council, asking each person for silence.

"Now, I apologize for that, Knight Erebus. Please, continue and tell us how you discovered this." Jennifer said when everyone had calmed down.

"No apology necessary, High-Templar Carter. Of course I will explain." Erebus said with a bow of his head, as he went on to explain, "When I first found his file, I was astonished. I know that we have been looking for the Boy-Who-Lived for years now, so I didn't want to return unless I knew for sure that this was really the Boy-Who-Lived. So I went off in search for the boy.

"First I went to his home address to see if I could find him there, but I was hit by a ward of some kind, preventing me from using my shadows to travel across the line. So I decided to look around the area before crossing the wardline, to see if I could find the boy. It didn't take long before I found him. But since I had no permission to introduce myself to him at the time, I simply followed in the shadows, observing. He spent several hours, seemingly by himself, just wandering around and playing. However, he was constantly talking to somebody called Lucy. I can only assume that it is the Imaginary Friend he created. Because of Mystic Ruby's warning about the possible powers such a creation might have, I kept myself invisible.

"Finally, around dusk, he headed home. I followed behind and noticed that he was going to the address listed in his file. I followed him past the wardline with ease as I followed him on foot, but I was quite surprised when I got two blocks to his home when I felt a more powerful ward, with an alert ward connected to it. So not wanting to alert whoever casted the ward, I didn't cross it.

"But as I was following him, I was able to get a good enough look at his face to notice a scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lightning bolt. While I was unable to 100% verify, I truly believe that this child is Harry Potter, and from checking the wards surrounding area, I found out they were done by none other than Albus Dumbledore."

"Thank you Mystic Knight Erebus, it was very interesting." Kimberly Carter said after he had finished his report. "If Dumbledore is a very talented Wizard, and if he is involved in the warding around a Mundane Area, then I would have to agree with you, Knight Erebus, you have found Harry Potter. Not only that, but it would seem that young Potter has a Psychic Entity Creation or P.E.C."

"A what?" asked Erebus.

"A Psychic Entity Creation," High-Templar Kimberly Carter repeated, "it is a name we given to Imaginary Friends from a few of the magical kids who have them, they seemed to react differently to normal Imaginary Friends. I'll admit the name needs work, but we not long started to research these magical Imaginary Friends, and still working on a name for them."

"What can these Psychic Entity Creation do?" asked the Shadow Mystic, wondering if they knew more than he already knew about them from Mystic Ruby.

"We don't really know," said Kimberly's twin, "as my sister said, we only started to research them. From what we can tell, they are rare, I think if Harry Potter has one, he would be the tenth one to have one. They can see things that their creation cannot, they have their own intelligence, other than that we don't know what they can do. Although from two of kids who had one, they seem to be able to interact with the caster, as if they were really there."

"Thank you for tell me this, and for hearing my report, but if I may, I've got two questions for the council…" at a slight nod from Jennifer, Erebus continued. "What are we going to do about Harry now? Also, I know that he is known as the Boy-Who-Lived because he somehow survived the attack by Voldemort when he was young, but why is he so important to us?"

"I'll answer your second question first, but what I'm going to tell you is confidential, is that understood?" Jennifer responded, in which Erebus nodded his head. "As you know, we have a few Mages from Earthland who teach their magic to the Mystic Knights like yourself. But what you don't know is that sometimes a few Dark Mages are able to get from Earthland to parts of our world, even if their Mages keep watch on the exits of their land so such things don't happen. But like many places, if you look carefully you can make your own exit, find an exit that no one knew about or one that is not well guarded, like some of these Dark Mages are able to do.

"Well, many years ago a Dark Mage was able to make his way off of Earthland, where he came across a young Wizard with immense power. The child was named Tom Riddle, and as a young boy, he was already consciously using his magic, either for his own gain or on the people around him. Sadly the Mystics won't created at the time, if we were, things might have been different."

Here Kimberly carried on with the history lesson about Voldemort, "This Dark Mage slowly begun teaching Tom on how to better control his magic, and after a while, begun to teach him the Darkness Magic, and a few other Earthland's Spells. He trained young Tom slowly, so that he didn't want to alert the other Mages as to what they were doing. He even hid Tom's existence from the Ministry of Magic, until it was time to learn about Hogwarts. He feared, since the boy was an orphan, that the Ministry would make him forget everything about his magic and thus rob the world of a Dark Lord that the Dark Mage was trying to create. Once Tom started Hogwarts, the Mage kept in touch with Tom through owls.

"We don't know why, but during Tom´s fourth year summer break, another Mage who gifted in mental magic looked into young Tom's mind and saw darkness inside him. They saw that he, along with the Dark Mage, had already committed several crimes, and Tom was building a small group of followers.

"We don't know what happened to the Dark Mage, if he returned to Earthland, or Tom killed him or they went their own ways, but over the following years, Tom travelled the world. Searching for more power, power to destroy and control the world. Whilst he learnt magic from a Dark Mage from Earthland, he never stopped using a wand, but he did grow incredibly powerful, for a Wanded Wizard. Eventually after years of travelling, he returned to England and began to build a power base, but this time under the name Lord Voldemort. He spread death and destruction everywhere as he seized power. Even with the help of the Mystics Knights, it looked like Voldemort was still going to win. We even asked the help of the Earthland Mages for help, but apart for a handful, the rest were so accustomed to hiding in the shadows, that they were hesitant to act.

"It was in the final months of the war, that the Mages decided that they needed to confront Voldemort. But, before they were able to, the Dark Lord attacked the Potter's, where somehow he was defeated by young Harry and disappeared. Before anyone knew it, Dumbledore showed up and took Harry away to somewhere safe. We´ve been searching for him for years, as his mother apart for being a Witch, was also a Mystic too and we thought that young Harry might be one too.

"So as for your first question, what are we going to do about Harry? We'll find out if he really is a potential Mystic, and if he is off him a place here at Mystic Island like any other child we find. As for what to do in the immediate future, the Council will need discuss that, and make a decision at a later date. Is there anything you feel is necessary to add to your report, Knight Erebus?"

For a few moments Erebus didn't say anything as he thought about what he just learnt, he and a few others wondered how the Dark Lord and his men were able to get so strong, strong enough to keep up with the best of the Mystic-Knights and Mystic-Templar's. He and the other Knights often wondered how they were able to do this, but now Erebus realized what happened - Voldemort had taught them what the Dark Mage taught him to fight the Mystic Knights. It would explain a few things from what he heard about the last war.

However, back to things at hand, he was going to say he had nothing else to report when he thought of something that the Boy-Who-Lived said back at the rooftop of the school. "I think there is something High-Templar Carter," Erebus said with a bow, "I didn't think about it at the time, but I heard Harry call what he did as something called Jumping, from a film called Jumper. A film that Mystic Ruby told me shouldn't be out until next year."

"And she would be right." High-Templar Hawkman explained with a sigh, "Whilst it happens from time to time, I had thought that licking of films with superpowers had been dealt with a while back. I'll have my people look into this once we done with this meeting, thanks for informing us about this. Is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"No, High-Templar Hawkman, that is all." Erebus said with a bow of his head, "I would like to thank you for taking the time to hear my report and answering my questions."

"You are welcome, Knight. Return to whatever duties your immediate superiors have assigned you. You are dismissed."

Mystic Knight Erebus offered a bow to the council before turning and walking from the Council Chambers. As the doors closed behind him, he could hear the voices of the councillors raise as they discussed what to do about the young Harry Potter.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends another chapter of the Side-Story of Overlord Vulcan, I thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you like the introduction of Erebus, he'll be the main character for this story for a while. If you got any ideas for him or this story, please let me know.

The next chapter will be the last for a while, as I'll be working on the main story. In the next chapter it'll be mainly a filler, until Erebus meets Harry on Mystic Island. We'll also see one of the OCs that you the reader give me in this case it was from Integrated from fanfiction dot net:

Name: Marty Dixon

Age: 7

Appearance: Marty is an athletic boy. He tends to wear shorts and t-shirts. His shoes are new and have flashing lights. He has a well-worn baseball cap on whenever possible. His hair is dark brown and eyes hazel.

Personality: Marty is like many young boys extremely excitable. He loves to play and has a slightly larger rebellious streak than most his age. Still, he is a very lovable and innocent boy.

History: Marty comes from a very well of family. His father works as a bank manager and his mother stays home to care for him and his older sister and younger brother. He does well in school and has many friends. Like many other boys his age he has a history of getting into trouble and going places he shouldn't but has never really done anything worse than climb a tree he shouldn't have.

When Marty discovered pokemon, he fell in love with it. Then, while playing pretend as a pokemon with his friends, he actually performed an attack. While trying to be a squirtle Marty shot a stream of water out of his mouth, surprising him and his friends. This was naturally the best thing to ever happen to them. After playing around more, Marty discovered to his dismay that he could not do any of the really cool attacks, only the really weak ones.

After getting home for lunch, Marty told his mother all about what he could do. She didn't believe him until he spat out an ember onto the floor, burning a hole. Startled and frightened, his mother called his father, getting him to come home to deal with an unnamed emergency. Marty's father didn't believe the story either until he was hit in the face by a stream of water too long to be normal.

After a heated debate between his parents, Marty was told to stop playing with his powers and to never show them to anybody else (they feared he would be taken away for testing). He begrudgingly accepted their command and kept it for two days until he started playing around with it in secret.

Powers: Marty has the potential to use any pokemon move or ability and develop an extremely strong and durable body. This potential comes with a great deal of difficulty to learn any more than the basics. While basic moves are easy, they can hardly do any damage. Anything of real use will take extensive training, the type a seven year old would abhor.

Weaknesses: Marty's greatest weaknesses is his youth, hard to use powers, and the magic requirements for strong moves. The amount of training required to become good at pokemon moves leaves very little time for training in other arts.

Alignment: Good, Marty's parents have been able to instill a basic moral compass in him that survives despite any rebellion. He knows when he does something naughty but would never do anything really bad.

Might change the history around a bit, but the main bit is there… and I might add one or two more into the chapter, we'll see what happens soon enough.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


	11. Chapter 10: MysticKnight Erebus - Part 2

_**Chapter Ten.**_

 _22nd of March 2007 - Mystic Academy:_

Our chapter starts right off from the last chapter, where Erebus left the Mystic Council and was heading to the changing room to get changed as he finished for the day. As he got to the changing room, he saw a trainee Mystic Knight who was in second year at Academy, eighteen year old Josh McBryde. He was 6'5", with amber eyes and dark brown relatively short hair. Has well defined muscle. He was wearing a T-Shirt and jeans, like he would normally wear when there wasn't a special event going on.

Erebus knew a little about McBryde he was pretty quiet reserved young man that feels he must defend those that are weak like he once was. He despises those that would oppress others. From the records that the Mystic had, his parents were killed during the war with Voldemort, unknown to Josh at the time he was a Half-Blood, and so never knew he had magic within him.

Josh attended a Muggle boarding school since he was seven and did not see them since then. He was pretty well off financially with the board school he was attending, St. James. Josh was bullied because strange things always happened around him.

During his time at St. James, Josh was reading X-Men comics, and one of the characters from the comics he wished he could be like the Juggernaut. Even though the Juggernaut was a villain in the X-men, he agreed that oppression could not be ended by words or appeasement alone - so if he had powers like the Juggernaut, he would use them to take out those that picked on him and on people that were different in one way or another.

Although he knew that he would never have the powers of the Juggernaut, he begun to bulk up his body, and when he was strong enough, he was able to effectively beat down any bullies that came around in reckless charges. He defended his fellow students from the bullies for years, but it all changed one day when one of bullies brought a gun to school and tried to shoot up his class.

Josh charged the bastard was shot several times and ran his fellow student through the wall of his school's second story building. To everyone's surprise Josh wasn't hurt at all only proof he had been shot were the bullet holes in his shirt. Little did McBryde know it, but over the years as he trained to bulk his body up, his magic was working to make him more and more like the Juggernaut from the comics that he was reading. Whilst the school was grateful to Josh that he stopped the gunman, there was a few people didn't like what he could do, and informed a few people who went to get him. However, before anyone who wanted to get to him, Josh was found by the Mystics and was taken away and since then he disappeared from the school.

At the Mystic Academy, they learnt that Josh like most of them there, could still learn magic. But his own special brand of magic deals with the body, whilst it couldn't make him faster, his magic made it so his body would be cushioned him from falls (no matter how high the fall,) physical attacks and the like while also augmenting his body to increase his strength and durability. Over time they found out that the young teen could coat his lungs with magic to grant him immunity to gas and fill his blood to remove poison. Not only that, but thanks to the strength in his legs, he can jump insane distances. They also learnt that like the Juggernaut in the comics, once McBryde started to run, unless he stops himself, he was unstoppable, hardly anything could stop him once he started.

At the moment, whilst he had the strength to allow him to stop an eighteen wheeler without budging, he could not pick up said eighteen wheeler. But it was thought that with time and training, that wouldn't be the case in the future. And whilst he was resistance to most magic, he could be vulnerable to - not hurt - statuses from elemental magic. Like he could be frozen by ice, paralyzed by electricity, magical fire still damages him by burning him not the actual spell damage, and shadow magic rather than damaging him blinds and immobilizes him. They had no idea if the Killing Curse affect him, as they didn't want to risk him dying if it did. As for Cruciatus Curse, but the pain wasn't as great, but still painful as hell. And as the Imperious Curse, thanks to being taught about blocking such magic, the Curse no longer work on him.

And like the Juggernaut, he could be affected by mind magic. So he was being taught how to block such magic. Not only that, but like the Juggernaut, he was creating an armour that not only would block mind magic, but would help him greatly against elemental magic so that their statuses would no longer affect him.

Josh started Mystic Academy when Erebus was in his second year, and whilst not in the same classes, the two of them gotten along will enough and helped each other out in training. They were friends out of the Academy too. Erebus found out that Josh would not rush into things unless he had to, he would step back and take things into account before acting, to make sure he had all his options open. But once he did act, there was little that could stop his friend.

Anyway, back to the present, upon seeing Josh, Erebus greeted him as he got changed, "Hey Josh, how is the training going?"

"Oh hi Ichigo," Josh greeted his friend by his real name, seeing that the two was off duty, they were allowed to do so, al Josh didn't have a code name yet and was called Trainee Mystic Knight, "I'm doing fine. In fact they reminded me that seeing that I should graduate next year, I should start thinking up a code name for myself."

"Oh I remember when I had to find a code name for myself, it was hard to find one that suited me." Ichigo admitted to his friend, "So have you had any thought as to the name you would want to use when you become a full time Mystic Knight?"

"Oh yes, I have a name I want to use." Josh said with a knowing smirk.

"Let me guess, it couldn't be oh I don't know, maybe Juggernaut." Ichigo smirked at his friend, knowing what he was like.

"You're no fun Ichigo, but you're right." admitted Josh with a smile, "Anyway, how was your day? It has been a month since you joined the M.T.F, has anything of interesting happened yet?"

"Oh you could say something of interest happened today," Ichigo said with a smirk, "it would seem that they have found Harry Potter and it would seem to be a Mystic."

"Really they finally found him?" Josh asked in shock, "Who found him and do you know To what powers does he have?" Then seeing the _innocent_ look that his friend was giving, he knew who found the Boy-Who-Lived, "It was you who found him, so tell me about it."

Ichigo just smiled and explained what happened that day, it wasn't like he was not ordered not to, and people would have found out soon enough. And to be truthful, he did want to tell someone about it, it wasn't everyday that you found someone that a lot of people couldn't find - even if it was by dumb luck he found Harry Potter.

"Of all people I didn't think that it would be you who find Potter." admitter Josh.

"I'll admit it was mainly down to dumb luck," Ichigo admitted with a sigh, "if I wasn't looking for this Earth Mystic, I might not have ever found him."

"Isn't finding people all about dumb luck as you put it?" asked Josh, "Sure most people are easy to find, as they don't know how to hide, but those who do know how to hide or like Potter are hidden by people who know how to hide and use magic to do so you would need dumb luck to find them."

"You're right, but would prefer it if I was actually was looking for him," Ichigo admit smiled downly, "it would make it feel better for me."

"True, so other then this Jumping power, do you have any idea what other, if any, powers he might have?" asked Josh.

"Not yet," Ichigo admitted, "I'll try and find out as I look for the Earth Mystic. But unless I got orders to do so, I can't do much in looking into Potter's life."

And with that the two friends made some small talk before they parted, having a few jobs to do before going home for the night.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _21st of August 2007 - St. Gregory's Primary School:_

It has been five months since Ichigo A.K.A Mystic Knight Erebus found Harry Potter. At first all he was allowed to do was keep his search for the Earth Mystic that was using their powers for ill deeds, but Erebus was still unable to find the Mystic. But after a week, the Mystic Council decided that seeing that Erebus was the one to find him, he should be the one to find him and bring Harry Potter to Mystic Island. So other than doing his job at M.T.F, and looking for the Earth Mystic, he would be now looking for Harry Potter.

So with this task to find the Boy-Who-Lived, Mystic Knight Erebus would often search for Potter at St. Gregory's Primary School, seeing that this was where Ichigo first found him. Erebus believed that Potter went to school there, and so he should check here. And he was right, he often see the young boy, but the problem was that he was told not to reveal himself to anyone other than Harry Potter.

The Mystic Council wasn't sure if anyone was watching the young boy, and seeing the problems that might arise should the Ministry of Magic find out what they were doing, they wanted no one to know that the Shadow Mystic was near Potter. This lead to the problem getting to Potter, as it would seem that the young Mystic when wasn't around others, he was using his new Jumping Powers to get about, and so finding the young boy was becoming a problem. So far Erebus wasn't able to get Potter alone, and when he disappears, he wasn't able to find him.

Now it was the summer holidays, and Erebus believed that seeing the school was closed for the summer, that if Harry Potter was really was a Mystic, he would be training somewhere safe and the Shadow Mystic thought that his school would be one of place the young Potter would train. So far he had only gotten a few glimpses of him before he Jumped again, and from what he saw was it would seem that the black haired boy was a Mystic and it looked like he was a Fire Type Mystic.

Anyway, once again Mystic Knight Erebus was back at St. Gregory's Primary School, looking for Harry Potter. But once again he wasn't here, this was one of the places that he trained less at, Ichigo only seen Potter here about ten times in the last few months. He had yet to find where Potter's main area of training was.

As he was leaving the area, he saw two young children walking past the school, walking towards the woods that were nearby. The first child was an athletic eight year old boy with a black shorts, a t-shirt with a Pikachu on it, and he was wearing a pair of trainers of a few Pokemon around it. He also had a baseball cap which looked like one the that Ash Ketchum wore in the cartoon Pokemon, he could see from a distance that the kid had hazel eyes. The next kid was about the same age as the Pokemon fan kid, he had blonde hair, light blue eyes. He wore blue jean shorts, white shirt, and blue trainers.

Normally this would not really bothered Erebus, he would have left and not be bothered by them ever again. But it was what the young kid said that caught his interest, "I still can't believe that you have the power to copy the moves from Pokemon Marty."

"I know, I finally told my parents about my ability last week, and they made me promise them that I would stop using the powers and I wouldn't tell anyone about this power." Marty told his friend.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Marty's friend.

"What do you think Arthur?" Marty said with a smirk, "I'm going to continue with my training, what they don't know won't hurt them."

Here Erebus saw Marty and Arthur laughed at this, as if Marty won't going to stop his training his powers. As for Marty's powers, this picked Erebus's interest, as there were a few people who copied Pokemon moves at Mystic Island. But the thing was that they normally picked one. So as he followed the kids, he wondered what power this kid was copying from Pokemon.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _21st of August 2007:_

 _(_ _ **Author's Note:**_ _If the children seem to be too mature, I'm sorry, I'm not good at writing children as they should be, as children. So please forgive me.)_

Marty Dixon was an eight year old that until a few months ago was a normal child, that was shortly before his eighth birthday. The day was like any other, Marty was playing with three of his friends, Arthur, Mark and the only girl that he and his other friends didn't find icky Ashley. They were playing a game that they called Pokemon, after watching Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, the game was them being the Pokemon from the show.

On that day that when everything changed for Marty, whilst his friends were playing as other Pokemon, he was playing as Chimchar. As he played, like other times he played this game, Marty wished that he could in fact he could use the powers of the Pokemon. But that day something changed, he didn't know what it was, or why it happened, but the moment he pretended to use Ember, three small fireballs came out of his mouth shocking himself and his friends.

This was somewhat surprised the children, and wondered why Marty could do this and not them - they tried and failed to do the same. After promising Marty that they wouldn't tell anyone about this, they tried to help Marty redo this. It took an hour, but Marty was able to use Ember again. And over the next few months, they found out that Marty was able to do a few more attacks from other Pokemon. Sadly though, because he didn't have a tail, Marty couldn't use attacks like Iron Tail. Over the months they learnt one thing, although Marty was able to do the Pokemon move, he wasn't able to do any powerful attacks. Although they suspected that when e gets old, he might be able to do so, as at the age he was right now, he wasn't strong enough to do the powerful attacks.

However though, about a week ago, he told his parent about his new skill, as he never hid anything from them before. It was a normal day, his older sister, Diane, who was ten, was over at her friend's for lunch and was staying there for the afternoon. Then there was his baby brother Matthew, who was up in his room who was having his afternoon nip.

When his mother, Anna, had took his brother to bed, he told his mother he wanted to tell her something. At first his mother thought that like many times before, he had gotten into some kind of trouble and going places he shouldn't - although that was two times, normally he would climb trees when he knew he shouldn't.

When Marty told his mother all about what he could do, at first she didn't believe him, that was until he spat out an ember onto the floor, burning a hole. Startled and frightened, his mother called his father, getting him to come home to deal with an unnamed emergency. Marty's father didn't believe the story either until he was hit in the face by a stream of water too long to be normal.

After a heated debate between his parents, Marty was told to stop playing with his powers and to never show them to anybody else (they feared he would be taken away for testing.) He begrudgingly accepted their command. Whilst he normally did what his parents wanted from him, after a few days of not using his powers, but knowing he could, he broke his word and started playing around with his powers in secret. To be honest, what eight year old who found out he could do Pokemon moves would not try and see what he could do, even if he was not to?

This leads to today, where he and Arthur went to the forest nearby to meet up with their other friends, and where they would help Marty train. Today it was target practice… he was using Ember and Water Gun to destroy his targets, stones and rubbish that they found around the area.

However, within ten minutes of Marty starting his training, when they were shocked to see someone come out of the shadows. Seeing that Marty's friends hid behind him out of fear, Marty was the one with the powers and they thought he was better to protect them against this person should he attack. In fear Ashley asked, "Wh-Who are you? Wh-What do you want?"

The person that came out of the shadows smiled at this, and said, "Do not fear little ones I'm not here to hurt you, my name is Erebus and I'm here for Marty."

"Are. are you taking me away to some secret base to experiment on me?" Marty asked fearfully, wondering if his parents fairs were coming true.

"Oh no little one," Erebus said softly as he knelt in front of the young boy, "whilst there are people like that out there, I'm _not_ one of them. I'm here to help you."

"Wh-What do you mean?" asked Marty.

"I am what is known as a Mystic Knight, a special policeman you could say," Erebus tried to explain what his job was, "and apart for protecting people and catching the bad guys, our job is to search those like you and me and help them. Those who have power to do different things."

"What do you mean help him?" asked a confused Ashley.

"To help him control his powers and make him become stronger." Erebus began to explain to the young children, and then went on to explain a bit about the Mystics. The kids were shocked to hear about the world of the Mystics and the Magical World, and that there were others like Marty and this Erebus person.

Seeing that he had a power of magic, Marty wanted nothing more then to learn more after hearing what Erebus told him. However he had a problem, his parents, he needed to tell about this if he wanted to learn more about magic, but that would mean telling his parents about breaking his word to them. But at the thought of learning more of this magic, he was willing to face his parents disappointment.

Making sure that Marty's friends wouldn't tell anyone about what was said about this just yet, Mystic Knight Erebus took Marty to talk to his parents. It took a few hours, explaining how it would benefit Marty to come to Mystic Island, and two possible job offers , and promise that they could come back here whenever they wanted to see their friends and family, before they agreed to go to Mystic Island and start a new life.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _14th of March 2008 -_ _Mystic Academy_ _:_

It was seven months since Erebus found Marty, and he and his parents came to Mystic Island. Over that time, when Erebus wasn't looking for Harry Potter and the Earth Mystic, which he still had no luck getting close to, he was either helping Marty who he took a shine to, or doing some paperwork or spending time with his friends. But when he was in Surry, he had heard about fires that were being started but no suspects to be found. But the M.T.F suspect after investigating, it was magical in nature, and so was searching for the person behind it.

Anyway, we find Mystic Knight Erebus at the Academy in the library doing some of his paperwork for the week, he glad that he wasn't at work today. As he heard that in the last few hours, there were a few Paladins looking for whoever turned the Sentinels into ash a few months ago. This was something that shocked the Shadow Mystic, as not many people were able to stand against let alone defeat a Sentinel. Only the most powerful of Templars could do such a thing, and the rumours said it was a non-Templar who did this, and meant to be a child. He didn't believe the rumours, as he didn't think there was a child that was so powerful in the world. Whilst he was good at the Mystic Knight, he didn't think he was ready to face the

Anyway, as he was doing his paperwork, Josh came into the library heading towards him, and as he got to the Shadow Mystic, Josh said, "Ichigo, I've been sent by High-Templar Quake, to get you." (Mystic High-Templar Quake was one of the few Earth Mystics around, and he was the leader of the Mystic Knights.)

"What does he need?" asked Ichigo.

"It would seem a group of Mystic Templars had brought in Harry Potter, who was attacked by a group Paladins." explained Josh, "And seeing that you found him, High-Templar Quake wants you to go to the Hospital Bay and when he awakes, you do the introduction to the Mystics."

Ichigo was shocked to hear that Paladins found the Boy-Who-Lived, and attacked him, he thought that the wards around the place would protect him or would alert Dumbledore or whoever was linked to the wards that Potter was in danger. But he was glad that the Mystic Templars were able to help young Potter and brought him to the island. It would mean that they could talk to him, and seeing that the Mystics saved him from the Paladins, the Ministry of Magic couldn't say much about this.

So packing up his things, he told Josh he would be going to the Hospital Bay at once, and he would let Quake and the Council what he finds out later.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. This is mainly a filler chapter, to show what happened during the year between when Erebus found Harry and the moment Harry arrives at Mystic Island. I hope you like the two OC Mystics. Josh McBryde was created by and Marty Dixon created by Integrated both from fanfiction dot net. Not sure if you'll see Marty Dixon again, but I'm thinking to make Josh part of Ichigo's team, we'll have to wait and see.

You might wonder why I add the OC's if I'm not sure about adding them, one to add the OCs that people sent to me, second is that this was a filler chapter, and so something to add to the chapter. Lastly, if I decided to add them into the story later on, I don't have to go into their history, as I've already added it..

Now as I said in the last chapter, this well be the last chapter for the side story for a while - something my Beta Reader is very happy about as I am going back to the main story. So I don't know what will happen next in the next chapter, so if you got any ideas, please let me know.

As for what is happening in the next chapter of the main story, we'll find Harry on Mystic Island after being attacked, where he learns not only about the Mystics and the Wizarding World, but also that he is famous too. Other then that I do not know what will happen.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Gaia's Gift - Part 1

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

 _ **(Gaia's Gift!)**_

 _14th of March 2008 - Mystic Academy:_

It was late afternoon, and Mystic Knight Erebus found himself in the Command Centre of the Mystic Academy, as he was called there for a new mission. As he was waiting to see what the new mission was, he thought back to that afternoon. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was nothing he was suspecting. Sure he wasn't sure what to suspect, but from someone who seemed to come from what he suspected was an abusive family, he wouldn't be this confident. But then again, those with powers often become more confident than they used to be, he seen it a few times.

But what Erebus was worried about, was how the Boy-Who-Lived could have reacted to this new development, would he used his powers on his family to get a better life? Would he use his powers to abusive others? Erebus wasn't sure, and only time would tell, but from what he had seen so far, Harry was a polite young boy, uneasy about what was going around him with so many Mystics around him, but that was to be suspected, most who came here was like that. From what he could tell, they don't have to worry about him too much, only time will tell, and with luck the Boy-Who-Lived might join Mystic High one day and so they could train him well.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone said, "Mystic Knight Erebus, thank you for coming."

As Erebus turned around, he saw Mystic Templar Steel, upon seeing him Erebus said with a bow, "Mystic Templar Steel, you asked for me?"

"Yes Mystic Knight Erebus, I did," the Mystic Templar acknowledged, "I have a recon mission for you. There's reports of old temples being found in America, whilst we would have one of our archaeologist teams go, but there's rumours that this temple has caught the attention of the Acolytes."

"Why is that?"

"Our spies informed us that the Acolytes believe that this temple is the spot of high power or item," explained Steel, "and should they do a ritual, it'll awaken some sort of hidden power of some kind. So I want you to go to this temple with an archaeologist to see if it is true or not. If true, we want you to destroy the temple so that the Acolytes cannot awaken this power. If it is an item destroy it to."

"And should the Acolytes already be there?" asked the Mystic Knight. Erebus was a bit confused as to why he was ordered to destroy an item instead of being it in, but the Mystic Knight suspected that whatever it was, was too powerful for anyone to get their hands on the item.

"If there's a few of them, deal with them," the Mystic Templar ordered him, "but if there's a lot of them, call for backup and wait for them if possible. But if you feel you need to take action, hold them off as long as you can."

"Understood Mystic Templar Steel," Erebus bowed his head, "when do I leave?"

"In half an hour," the Mystic Templar told Erebus, "you'll meet the archaeologist named Mystic Lara Croft." Here Erebus raised an eyebrow at this, and Steel sighed as he said, "I know, but it would seem that her father had a thing for the game Tomb Raider and so he called her after the main character."

"So her job to become an archaeologist, her idea or her father's?" Erebus asked with interest.

"I think a bit of both to be honest with you," Steel told the Mystic Knight, "and surprisingly she looks like the character too."

"Hmm," Erebus hummed thoughtfully, "so Croft is a Mystic, what are her powers?"

"She has Enhanced Body Condition, and has the ability to buff other people up too," explained Erebus superior, "not only that, but she has a small amount of skill in earth magic. Which she uses mainly to unearth items without too much effort,"

"Hmm, very useful," the Mystic Knight said thoughtful, seeing how useful Croft's skills set could be in a fight, "is there anything else I should know about before I leave?"

"No there isn't."

"Than I'll take my leave and get ready." And so with that as the Mystic Templar give Erebus the paperwork for the mission, the Mystic Knight left the Command Centre and went to the Armory to get a few things before meeting up with Mystic Croft.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Half an Hour later - Arch Chamber:_

It was half an hour later, and Mystic Knight Erebus was waiting for Mystic Lara Croft to arrive, and whilst he was waiting, Erebus was checking his armour and weapons. He had the basic plated armour which covered his chest and lower part of his body, and he had a helmet to cover his face. His armour was was like the rest, thick in the chest and legs, but thinner in the arms. The armour itself consisted of a red leather top and ankle length skirt as the base, a slightly smaller blue leather piece of the same shape over top of it, and finally heavy plates literally belted into place over the hips, chest, arms, and head. His weapons was twin swords, which was attached to his side, which had runes on them.

As he was checking his armour and weapons, a beautiful woman appeared. She had elegant facial features, with deep brown eye and thick, dark brown hair which was tied up in a ponytail, which was in front of her a layered and choppy style. She has a slender and toned physique and stands roughly 5'6" tall.

Upon entering the room, the young lady asked, "Are you Mystic Knight Erebus?"

"I am, and you are Mystic Croft?" asked Erebus.

"I am," admitted Croft, "what is this place?" The room she was talking about was a huge clean room, the only thing that was in the room was an eight metter stone circle with rune engraved around it, it had what looked like an upside-down tree claw hand. Next to it was a stone like control panel.

"This is the Arch Chamber," the Mystic Knight explained, "those at the Mystic Academy use the Arch to transport us anywhere around the world." Than turning to the Mystic at the control panel, he said, "Mystic Andrews, these are the papers for the use of the Arch."

"Let me check to make sure they are in order." Mystic Andrews told Erebus, as the Mystic Knight give him said papers. After a few moments, the Mystic said, "I see, okay Mystic Knight Erebus, you and Mystic Croft will be heading to an underground temple under Salem. You'll be transported within the temple. Here your Return Beacon, hope the mission goes well Mystic Knight." Andrews told Erebus as he handed the Mystic Knight a black egg like beacon.

"Thank you Mystic Andrews," said Erebus, before turning to Lara and told her, "stand in the middle of the Arch, and Mystic Andrews well do the rest." And with that the two of them stood in the middle of the Arch, as Mystic Andrews pushed a few buttons on the control panel before a bright blue light engulfed Erebus and Lara, before they disappeared.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _Below Salem - Underground Temple:_

Erebus and Lara found themselves in a dimly lit tunnel, where Lara was about to pull out a flash torch out of her bag, but Erebus stopped her. "I wouldn't do that Mystic, we don't know if the Acolytes or anyone else here or not."

Croft nodded at this, feeling a bit stupid at what she almost done, but instead of saying anything about this, she asked, "So do we know what we're looking for and who is after it?"

"We don't know the full story, but it is suspected that there meant to be some kind of high power here, and they Acolytes are after it, and should they do a ritual, they would able to unless it. So I was sent to see if it is true, and if it is, I have orders to destroy it."

"What!?" Croft asked in shock at the idea of destroying some ancient artefact, to her it should be in a museum.

"We can't risk it to fall into the wrong hands like the Acolytes, and so I was ordered to destroy it." Erebus explained to the archaeologist. "You're here to find it, to make sure it is here and it'll be my job to destroy it to keep it out of the hands of the Acolytes."

"Can't we just take it to a museum or take to your headquarters?" asked the archaeologist

"And risk the Acolytes coming to Mystic Island and hurting the innocent?" the Mystic Knight asked darkly, "Or risk someone back at the island stealing it for themselves?"

"Than can't you put it into a high protected vault or something?" asked Lara.

"Sometimes we do," admitted Erebus, "but in this case my orders are to destroy whatever it is. So they must think it highly dangerous or feel it isn't worth bring it to the island for whatever reason. So I'll do my job and destroy whatever it is."

Mystic Croft sighed at this, knowing that she wouldn't change the Mystic Knight's mind, seeing he would follow the orders no matter what. So all she could do was follow Erebus down the tunnel. It wasn't long before they found a destroyed looking temple. There won't much here other than a few broken items and such, but before they could look around, they heard a noise, making Erebus drag Lara into a dark connor and used his shadows to hide them.

Just in time as three people entered the place, one male and two females, the first lady was a slim and tanned, and had blue hair, she wore black leather jeans and jacket, with a white shirt underneath the jacket. The other female was had black skin and was chubby, she was wearing grey jeans and a white shirt. The male of the group was golden tanned, bald, and had a body that most weight lifters would kill for, he was built like a birk house and his muscles seemed to have muscles, all he was wearing was a pair of jean shorts.

Upon seeing these three people, Croft whispered in surprise so that only Erebus could hear, "Wind Dancer and Spyke."

"You know them?" the Mystic Knight whispered back.

"We used to be partners," explained Lara, "we were the best Tomb Riders you could say, there was no traps that could stop us."

"What happened?" asked Erebus.

"They begun to kill and hurt the innocent, something I couldn't stand by and so I left." explained Croft.

"So who's the other girl." whispered the Mystic Knight.

"I don't know, she is new," the archaeologist informed Erebus, "with this group there's only three people in it. Two females and one male."

"Why is that?" Erebus asked curiously.

"Wind Dancer and Spyke loves threesomes," Lara explained with a smirk, "so whoever joins them must be into group sex too."

"S-So you and th-them?" Erebus asked in shock.

"Only until I they were killers and hurting people," admitted the Mystic, "I have a kinky side that most people can't fulfill, but for a while they could." Then getting back to the reason why they were there for, she said, "We should leave this for now and watch these three, they could find what you're looking for."

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Whilst Erebus and Lara was in the shadows hiding, having their whispered conversation, Wind Dancer and Spyke along with their partner Terra who could control land. Whilst not as good as Earth Mystics, Terra was able to control the anything connected to the land.

As they were looking around the temple, Terra asked, "So Spyke, what are we looking for?"

"Not really sure to be honest," Spyke admitted with a frown, "all I was told that it was part of a set of an ancient Earthland artifact that was brought to our world centuries ago. Our employer informed me that should we find any ancient Earthland artifacts, we should bring them to the relay point that was arranged for us to meet up, and give whatever we found to them there."

"So any idea what it could be?" Wind Dancer asked curiously.

"No idea, but something important," Spyke told his lover, "we're being paid top dollar for this job, double what we normally get."

"Must be something powerful for us getting paid this much," Wind Dancer said thoughtfully, as she thought what kind of item it was, "I wonder what it is?"

"No idea nor do I care," Spyke admitted, "with what they are paying us I don't really care, it could be a small stone and it wouldn't bother me as long as we get paid."

"True." both Terra and Wind Dancer admitted at this, before Wind Dancer went on to ask, "So where are we meant to look?"

"Not too sure to be honest," Spyke admitted with another frown, "this is the reason we were hired, to find whatever our employer wants. Our employer only suspects from his own research that what he wants is here, but not totally sure. So any ancient Earthland artifact that we find, we need to give to them should we find anything."

An with that they begun to such the area, but after ten minutes of searching, Wind Dancer found a hidden switch that unlocked a hidden panel. As Wind Dancer pushed this switch, on the far wall stone begun to fall apart to reveal a hidden compartment, which had a two foot round looking disk.

"Hmm," Spyke hummed thoughtfully, as he looked at the writing on the wall behind the 'disk' before saying, "looks like we found what we were hired for."

"What does the writing say?" asked Wind Dancer, with Terra nodding in agreement, seeing they didn't understand ancient Earthland.

But before Spyke could reply, Erebus and Lara came out of the shadows and the Mystic Knight said, "Mystic Task Force, put your hands up and slowly turn around."

"Damn it, a Mystic Knight," said Spyke as he turned round, and saw that other than a Mystic Knight, he saw Lara, "Lara, long time no see."

"Spyke, still working for the higher bidder I see," Croft greeted her old lover, "how have you been?"

"Nice to see you again love," Spyke said with a smile, "I see you're working with the Mystic Knights now."

"Only now and then, when they need an archaeologist." explained Lara.

"Enough of the chet chat, you can catch up later," Erebus cut in, "now hand over what you have found, and slowly put your hands behind your head."

"No can do my friend," Spyke said with a smirk, "Wind Dancer my love, would you do the honours."

Before Erebus and Lara could react, there was a strong winds that appeared within the temple, that had no wind of any kind within it. Here Lara used her Earth based powers to knock Wind Dancer down, and stopping the winds. But here Spyke used his bone ability to craft spears that he threw at Erebus and Lara. Which Erebus was able to create a shadow portal, to transport them behind Spyke. But the land around the Bone Mystic rose and shielded Spyke from his own bone spears.

Spyke stepped back and smiled, as he said, "I would like to to carry on with this fight, but I don't want the risk what I found getting destroyed, as we wouldn't get our money. So maybe another time."

"And how do you intend to avoid fighting us?" asked Erebus, "We're blocking the only way out."

"Oh easy, with these." Spyke smirked as he and the two women with him pulled three red familiar looking eggs out of their pockets. And before Erebus could react, the three of them disappeared with nothing more than a small pop.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

With Spyke and his lovers gone, both Erebus was confused, he thought only the Mystic Knights had the Teleportation Arch, so how did these three people had the Return Beacon for a Teleportation Arch? The only thing he could think of was that someone at the Mystic Academy stole or sold the blueprints to the Arch to someone, but who did this and who did they sell the plans to? He would have to report this to his boss once he got back to HQ, as this could be very dangerous, seeing they could teleport anywhere they wanted.

Either way, he had another job to deal with, finding out what was taken from the temple, and so looking at Mystic Croft, he ordered, "Mystic Croft, check out the hidden compartment and see if you can work out what was in there."

Lara didn't say anything as she knew how urgent this could be, and so started to work on the hidden compartment. There she found the ancient Earthland language, it was hard what it was say seeing that parts of the wall the compartment was in was destroyed or the writing had faded, but she began to read what she could. Reading it was harder than it would normally be seeing that it wasn't fully intake, so it took a while to read, but she did get the basic idea of what was written and what she read shocked her.

"So what did you find?" asked Erebus, when he saw the shock face she had.

"Yeah, something I never thought I would find," Lara explained to the Mystic Knight, "before I tell you, let me ask you this: have you ever thought about how Earthland came about? We all know that closer to the Earth's core, the hotter it gets, but somehow Earthland meant not to have any problems with the hit."

"Sure I do, like anyone knows about Earthland." Erebus admitted to the archaeologist, "But what has that got to do with the artefact?"

"From what I can tell everything," explained Lara, "it is hard with how much of the writing is missing, but from what I can gather, that disk like item is as Spyke said, it was part of a set of something else. But what he didn't know was the disk when combined with the rest of the set, creates something called something on the lines of Gaia's Gift."

"And how does this Gaia's Gift got to forming Earthland?" asked Erebus the Mystic, but had a feeling what it does already.

"It can terraform any land," Lara said conforming Erebus thoughts, "from what I can tell, it is meant to be powerful enough to terraform a planet. But after some time of creating Earthland, they broke Gaia's Gift apart so that no one could undo Earthland, nor allow it fall into the wrong hands. And from what I was able to tell, whoever made broke Gaia's Gift give the parts of it to different people to hide, so that no one person knew where the parts where hidden."

"What else were you able to find out about this Gaia's Gift?" Erebus asked in interest.

"I need some time to confirm this," explained the archaeologist, "but some of the parts to create the Gaia's Gift, might have their own separate power of some kind. Which was why it was hidden by different people."

"Hmm," Erebus hummed thoughtfully, this wasn't good, he needed to do something so that no one else could learn about this Gaia's Gift, and so he said, "listen Mystic Croft, I need you to take as many photos of this hidden compartment as possible. As I want to give Mystic Council as much evidence as I can, to confirm the need to put this site under protection so that no one else can get here."

"Understood." Lara bowed, and she did, she feared what would happen should more Dark Mystics found about the Gaia's Gift. There would be chaos, many would kill to find the parts, especially should they learn a few parts had their own separate power. And so she begun to take photos the the hidden compartment.

However, once Lara took all the photos she could, she was shocked when she was ready to leave, Erebus used his shadow powers to destroy the compartment. "What are you doing!?" shouted Lara upon seeing this.

"Making sure that no one else can find out about this," Erebus explained honestly, "I'm classifying this mission as confidential. Other than the Council, no one can learn about this."

"Don't you trust the other Mystic Knights to protect this place?" asked Lara.

"Some but not all," the Mystic Knight bitterly admitted, "I can't risk those who aren't fully working to protect others but themselves to find this. They could sell this info to the wrong people, and what if the info you found leads to someone who wants to destroy this world and remake it in their image? No this has to be this way."

As much as she hated to admit it, Lara could see the point, as there could be a chance of someone who was corrupt enough to sell this kind of information to someone. But that didn't mean that she was happy that Erebus destroyed something important like this.

Either way, both she and Erebus pulled out their Return Beacons and returned to the Mystic Academy, not before Erebus blowing out the temple, and once they returned, Erebus took the Memory Crystal that recorded their travel from the control panel of the Arch Chamber. Once done there, Erebus took Lara to see the Mystic Council, something she never thought possible. Many people wanted to see the Mystic Council, but apart for a rare few, many could live on Mystic Island and not once see them.

The members of the Mystic Council won't happy to be called late at night at first, but upon learning why, they were more understand. Lara and Erebus give their reports, informing what they knew and what Erebus did. Whilst the Mystic Council wasn't happy at Erebus destroying the temple, but they understood his reasonings. Once they were done, they said they would contact the Magic Council at Earthland, and let them know about the Gaia's Gift and see what they want done. They then used a Mentalist, a Mystic who uses Mind Magic, to seal the information they gained so that they won't able to talk about it to anyone who don't already know about it, and so that no one else could read their minds and find out about the mission.

Little did Erebus or Lara knew at the time, but Gaia's Gift would soon be part of their lives, and that they would be tasked to hunt the parts down. And that Gaia's Gift would affect the world in more way than they could ever thought possible.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. I would like to apologize for the long delay to the update, the reason behind this is that I'm having problems concentrating in my writing, and so it is taking longer to write anything. This chapter I'm not too happy about, as I wasn't able to fully concentrating, and some of this chapter isn't as good as it could have been.

This story is for those who want to know more about the Mystics, as a few people in the main story who wanted more in the main story, but I didn't. The main reason is that I have a lot planned for this story, and I don't want to mix the two stories together, as I don't know where this'll lead. All I know is that should I put this in the main story, I might not get far in the main story, as new ideas could pop up and so taking forever to get far in the main story. So I hope you can bare with me, and enjoy this side-story,

Either way, I hope that you like the new plot the Gaia's Gift, Gaia's Gift is going to become a part to the story later on, for now it's in parts and needed to be gathered up again. For now though, I would like ideas for what the other parts of the Gaia's Gift could be and some idea for some powers for them too. I hope you can help me, as it would mean faster updates.

I hope you don't mind the OC Mystic Lara, I was trying to think up a OC for an archaeologist for this chapter, but the only thing I could come up with was Lara Croft, and so I used her. But I did make her a kinky girl though - lol.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Gaia's Gift - Part 2

_**Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **(Gaia's Gift - Part 2!)**_

 _17th of March 2008/X777 - Earthland, Era, Magic Council Headquarters:_

It has been a few days since Mystic Knight Erebus and Mystic Lara Croft learnt about Gaia's Gift informed the Mystic Council. During that time, as part of their deal with the Earthland, Magic Council, they informed them about finding about Earthland Items being found. The leaders of the Council weren't happy at all, there were a very few who knew about Gaia's Gift. Any information concerning about it was destroyed, so that no one could find it and use it for their own gain.

An elder man by the name of Crawford Seam was in a large room, large enough to fit a few houses in and was opened up to the outside, giving the council members a superb view of the surrounding mountains. All along the edge of the room were large masterly crafted pillars; swirling designs put together with simple, straight sections made for beauty that was unparalleled and at the top of the pillars were arches connecting each pillar. The council members could also lean on a simple railing connected to the pillars to look out at the view. In the centre of the room was a large round table with ten chairs around the table.

Crawford; a very broad, tall man with a large bushy beard that was knotted into a bun on either side. He exhibits a snub nose and moderately sized droopy eyes, high eyebrows and relatively small ears. Crawford also sports a small bun atop his nearly bald head; for attire, Crawford wears a black undershirt and a robe that he keeps tied tightly shut. Atop this robe, Crawford wears a dark-cuffed coat that has diamond patterns decorating the outer edges. Over this coat, the Council member drapes a dark cape of sorts over his shoulders that has a spade (with a dot underneath) decorating both shoulders; around his right wrist, Crawford wears a small beaded wristband. The large man also wears dark pants and light-coloured slippers.

Crawford was the Chairman of the Magic Council, and was waiting for the other members of the Magic Council. He had called an emergency with the second and third seat Counsellors when he learned about the report of the Upper Earth about Gaia's Gift, as they were the only others who knew about the powerful magical item. And if he didn't inform them about it, and they learned about it being discovered and he didn't inform them, there would be questions asked that he didn't want asked.

He didn't have to wait for long for them though, as before long the two men he was waiting entered the chamber. The second seat member was Org, he was a tall, grey-haired elderly man with a considerably long beard, as well as a moustache. He had pointy ears and one dark-coloured eye, his other eye was closed, for unknown reason, some believe it was because of a battle injury of some kind. He was wearing a multiple layers of robes, much like the other members of the Magic Council, and on top of his head he wears a small bat-shaped ornament

The third seat member was Michello, the man was a short, old man with oddly flat brown hair, which tapers to a point in three places: on both sides of his face and in the centre of his forehead. He also had tufts of hair on either side of his head that resemble ear and what appears to be a light-yellow tail growing out of his backside; these two attributes give him a strong cat-like appearance. Other distinguishing facial features were his bristle-edged moustache, along with tiny, dark-coloured eyes and eyebrows that resemble musical notes. He was wearing light-coloured robe that bore stripe-like markings on both sleeves, down his sides, and on his back.

"I'm glad that you two have come, what I have to tell you is important." Chairman Crawford told the second and third seat members.

"What is this about Chairman?" asked Org, "Where's the other Council member?"

"Is this about Fairy Tail again?" asked Michello.

"No this isn't about Fairy Tail this time," Crawford informed them, "it is something worse than them. This is about Gaia's Gift."

"WHAT!?" both of them cried out in shock, never in their lives would they hear that name again after hearing it the first when they gained their seats.

"Has someone exactly found the part of the Gaia's Gift?" Org asked worriedly.

"Yes, someone has found at least one of the parts to the artefact," Crawford admitted to the two, "but that's not the worse of it."

"What can be worse than someone finding at least one part of the Gaia's Gift?" asked Michello, "It can undo our world, even altering it."

"I know that." the Chairman told them, oh how he knew that, and had plans of using it himself for his own plans, but they didn't need to know that.

"So what could be worse?" asked Michello.

"The part that was found was by an Upper Worlder." explained Crawford, as his fellow Council Members gasps at this.

"How is this possible?" Org asked in concern, "All of the information was either destroyed, or locked away, so no could find out about that power. And only a handful of people knows about, and they know to keep the information to themselves."

"From what the Mystic Council told me they don't know," the Chairman explained, "all they know is that a few mercenaries have been working for a Dark Guild known as Acolytes, found an old chamber with information about Gaia's Gift, how it can terraform land and it created our world."

"Why would our ancestors let anyone know about what Gaia's Gift is able to do?" asked Org.

"Most likely to warn them, to try and make sure the wrong people don't get their hands on it." Crawford informed the other Councillors.

"Little did that help." Michello remarked snidely.

"True, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Crawford admitted.

"So what do we do now?" asked Org, "We have to make sure that no one else gets there hands on the rest of the pieces."

"Org is right, we should send a few Rune Knights to the Upper World to find them." Michello told the Chairman.

"I agree that we need to find them, but I'm not sure that we should involve the Rune Knights." Chairman told them, "Less people that knows about it in our world the better, as if more people know, more of the risk that one of the Dark Guilds might learn about it."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Org.

"We allow the Mystic Knights to deal with finding them," explained the Chairman, "we can keep a low profile about Gaia's Gift, and should things wrong the Mystic Knights would be the ones to take the blame."

That made a lot of sense to Org and Michello, if something goes wrong in their search or protection of the Gaia's Gift's parts, the Mystic Knights would take the blame. But still, a thought occurred to Org, "Whilst I understand that you don't want someone from here to know about Gaia's Gift, I would prefer it if someone from the Rune Knights go with them. If only to make sure that the Mystic Council don't hide anything from us, and that they use the power of the Gaia's Gift on us some day."

The Chairman had to admit, Org had a point, who says that the Mystic Council or one of the Mystic Knights hold back on something, they wouldn't know. So they would need at least one person sent to the Upper World to make sure that they won't been kept in the dark, but who. "So who are you thinking of sending?" asked Crawford, "I presume you have someone in mind."

"I do," admitted Org, "a new recruit within the Rune Knights, a young man by the name of Doranbolt."

"What's so special about this Rune Knight?" asked the Chairman.

"Well he has the ability of Memory Control, Teleportation Magic and he is a Master Sensor." explained the second seat. "So other than able to teleport where he wants and able sense magic, his most important ability to control memories would make him the most useful person to send.

"As his magic allows him to add his existence to others' memories, making it seem like they have known him for a long time, allowing him to pass unnoticed and easily infiltrate even large groups of people. Whilst this isn't what we need him to do in this mission, his ability to erase memories and replace them with fake ones. So he would be useful to erase the memories of those who wish us harm with Gaia's Gift."

The Chairman hummed at this, this Rune Knight seemed to be the ideal person to send to the Upper World, he could erase the memories of those that shouldn't know about the power of Gaia's Gift. "That's a good idea Org, get Doranbolt and inform him of his new mission, and I'll inform the Mystic Council about our plans."

And with that Org went to get Doranbolt, whilst the Chairman connected the Mystic Council about their plans, and that they would be sending Doranbolt to them soon.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _9th of April 2008 - Israel, Jerusalem, King David Hotel:_

It has been a few weeks since Erebus and Lara learnt about Gaia's Gift, and since than they were sent on another mission together. This time it was to find the rumoured Spear of Destiny, it meant to be a Holy Spear, that was said to be the lance that pierced the side of Jesus, as he hung on the cross.

It meant to have the power to make the wielder unkillable/immortal and more or less undefeatable, by giving them strength, defence, dexterity and such to help within a fight. It didn't mean that they would always win, as someone else could be stronger, whilst unlikely to happen, it was a possibility of happening. The spear could extend and retract according to the wielder's will. It is also said that the spear has the capability of shielding the wielder against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It also capable to kill without fail, but the person be mortal or immortal.

The Mystic Council heard that the Acolytes were looking for the Spear of Destiny, but the main problem is that the rumour is that the spear was broken into three pieces. These pieces were hidden around the world, and during their search for the pieces, lead them to the capital of Israel, Jerusalem, where Jesus was meant to be born. Erebus and Lara were in a hotel called King David Hotel, working out where they were going to search next.

But as they were making plans, the Communication Crystal that began to glow blue, to inform the two that someone was calling them. So touching the round crystal ball, he said, "Base, this is Mystic Knight, what can I do for you?"

"This is Mystic Diamond, I have been informed that you two have been recalled." Mystic Diamond informed the two of them.

"What? Why?" asked Erebus, confused why they wanted to recall them, seeing that they not long started this mission.

"No information was given," explained Mystic Diamond, "just that you are recalled and reassigned to another mission. Your current mission will be taken up by another group, in fact they are on their way. Just let the hotel know, and leave, you need to get back here ASAP."

"Understood, I'll be back in a few days." Erebus told Mystic Diamond.

"What was that about?" asked Lara.

"No idea," Erebus admitted to the archaeologist, "normally they would at least explain why I'm been pulled off a job other than being reassigned. So for Mystic Diamond not knowing, means it is something big."

"Any ideas as to what?" Lara asked curiously, wondering what it could be.

"Honestly no," said Erebus, "I'm a low rank Mystic Knight, I would have thought that if it was an important mission, they would give it to someone higher up." Lara had to agree this made some sense, "Oh well, the only way to find out is to return and see what is going on."

And so he and Lara packed their clothes up and informed the hotel that they were leaving, but explained that new members were coming to take their place. As they were there under cover as archaeologists, as there was a new cave discovered recently.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _12th of April 2008 - Mystic Island, Mystic Council:_

It was three days later and Erebus and Lara found themselves in front of the Mystic Council once again, after being sent here by the Mystic Knight Headquarters. Facing the Councillors, the two bowed as Erebus said, "I have been informed that you wanted to see me Councillors."

"That we do," High-Templar Jennifer Carter, "we have an important classified mission for you two."

"For us?" Erebus asked in shock, "With no disrespect, wouldn't it be better to give this to one of the higher up?" He knew that if the Mystic Council was giving people these kinds of missions out, they truly were important, and to him, it would have been better for someone with more experience to do them.

"Normally you would be right," High-Templar Kimberly Carter admitted, "but this mission came from the Earthland Magic Council itself, and they said you're the only two they wanted for now to do this mission. They agreed that should you find those you trusted, they may join, but only if you fully trusted them."

This was a great honour, this was something most Mystic Knights wanted, to work with someone from Earthland, they even wanted to visit the place. But why him and not another more experienced Knight, so he asked, "So why me? I don't think I'm important or experienced enough for them to be interested in me."

"Because you two know something about this mission already." explained High-Templar Quake.

"What do you mean?" asked Lara.

"Gaia's Gift." Erebus whispered suddenly, as he thought about the only reason for this, "This has to do something about the Gaia's Gifts parts, isn't it?"

"Yes it is Mystic Knight Erebus," admitted High-Templar Kimberly, "they want you and Mystic Lara to find them."

"Why us?" asked Lara, "Wouldn't there be better people to do so?"

"There would be, and normally we would send them," High-Templar Jennifer admitted, "but the thing is that Earthland Magic Council wants this information about Gaia's Gift to as few people as possible. As they fear what would happen if too many people knowing about its power."

This was something both Erebus and Lara could understand this, they knew there were people if they found out about this power could use it for ill gain. So sadly, fewer people who knew about it the better, so that people couldn't use it for one way or another. "So what is this mission they want us to do?"

"They want you to find all the pieces of the Gaia's Gift around our world, so we can hide them somewhere safer." High-Templar Kimberly informed them.

"So how are we meant to find the reminding parts?" asked Lara.

"With the help of me." said someone from the doorway. The man was lean-built man of average height with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. He has large, bright emerald turquoise eyes, and thin eyebrows. The left side of his face is covered by three distinctive scars: the shortest one that points diagonally upwards in his left eye's direction, and 'connected' by the longest scar, diagonally in the other way, to the similarly oriented one which goes up to his forehead. Such scars harmlessly cover the man's left eyebrow and part of his hair, passing over them. Hanging from the man's left ear is a simple earring, with an elongated pendant attached to it. He was wearing a dark jacket, with light-coloured edges and a pair of buttoned bands on each sleeve, worn over a lighter shirt bearing the dark ankh-like symbol, mildly loose, light pants held up by a simple belt, similarly coloured gloves and shoes, and a light cape held in place by a rhomboidal buckle adorned by a gem.

"And who might you be?" Erebus asked the man.

"Doranbolt, a Rune Knight from Earthland." Doranbolt informed Erebus.

"It is an honour to meet you Rune Knight Erebus," the Shadow Mystic said with a bow, "how can you help us?"

"I have information about where the other pieces of the Gaia's Gift should be, and what powers a few of them have should you need to know." Doranbolt told Erebus.

Whilst Erebus wasn't happy about not knowing about the powers that they might face, he also understood why Doranbolt wouldn't say. As the risk was too great for him, as there was those who could get info from one's minds even if you don't want them to. So it was best to keep this information as need to know.

"Whilst I don't like it, I can understand the reasons for not saying." said Erebus. "What do you want us to do now?"

"For now get to know each other better, and look over the info that Doranbolt got and decide what to do there." High-Templar Kimberly told them.

"Understood!" said Lara, Erebus and Doranbolt together, as they left to get to know each other, and learn the information that Doranbolt brought them.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends the next part of the side-story of Rise of Overlord Vulcan, and I thank you for reading the story and I hope you enjoy the story. I would like to apologize for the long delay to the update, but I was taking a break from the Vulcan story for a while and work on my other stories: Magical Fallout, The Dragon Overlord and an original adult story on storiesonline dot net. Once again I'm not too happy with the chapter, but it has been a while since I worked on it, so I'm getting back to work on it.

Now before I return to the main story, I'll be working on this one to catch up with the main one. As some of the key points will merge into the main story. Remember, this is to show what happens off screen from the main story, and so at times the two stories with luck will merge now and then.

I'm still looking for OCs for the Mystics, please look at Prologue for the character sheet I made up, and Demons born from the Books of Zeref. So if you have any ideas, please let me know, the character sheet for the demons can be found in chapter two, so please look there.

So once again thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy the story. If you did, please spare me a few moments and review, as I would like to hear what you think of this so far.

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK!**_


End file.
